


With Love, Hermione - Book 1.B

by MariDiniz, SofiaGirard



Series: Chronicles of a D'Fay [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Veela, chronicles of a D'Fay, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariDiniz/pseuds/MariDiniz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaGirard/pseuds/SofiaGirard
Summary: “Harry's scar was blinding him with pain. Vaguely, he knew he had moments, seconds, until Voldemort arrived.- Ron, get Staple ... and GO! He yelled, tossing a wand at his friend who bent down to pull the goblin from under the chandelier. Harry's eyes met Draco's and he saw that the blonde wouldn't let go of Hermione. - Come with us! - He said extending his hand to the boy who had once been his enemy.The half-veela knew that this was his only opportunity and looking at his companion still unconscious in his arms he left any prejudice and old enmity and held Harry Potter's hand. ”***Alternative ending to Book 1 of the "The Chronicles of a D'Fay" Trilogy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/ Ronald Weasley, Narcisa Malfoy / Olivier D'Fay
Series: Chronicles of a D'Fay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932571
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

The prisoners ran into each other when they apparated on a rural road. Hermione was scared, her plan to unlucky Harry had not worked and was concerned about the state of Ron who was still cringing from the pain of the punch he took trying to keep the kidnappers away from her.

They were standing in front of gates with wrought iron bars in front of what seemed like a long battlements. She felt fear freeze in her veins. What if Voldemort was there? One of the hijackers walked to the gates and waited for the iron to twist, unwinding the curves and curls and forming a terrifying face, which spoke in a metallic voice: "Tell your objective".

\- We arrested Potter! Roared Greyback, triumphant. - We captured Harry Potter!

And it took no more words from the werewolf for gates to open.

\- We will! Said Greyback to the men, and the prisoners were pushed through the gates and the alley, between tall hedges that stifled their steps. Anguish was growing in Hermione's chest and she put a hard and indifferent expression on her face, she wouldn't surrender without a fight, she needed a plan, something to dissuade whoever was in that mansion that the swollen-faced boy who staggered in front of her it was really Harry Potter.

\- We are here to see the One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! - Greyback spoke whoever opened the mansion's front door. - We captured Harry Potter! - And grabbing Harry, turned him facing the light so that the blond and aristocratic woman could see the boy.

\- I know he's swollen, lady, but it's him! Scabior's high-pitched voice came. - If you look more closely, you will see the scar. And this one is the bad blood that is traveling with him. There is no doubt that it is him, and we brought his wand too! Here, lady ...

Hermione saw Narcissa Malfoy examining her friend's swollen face, but the woman only raised her eyebrows.

\- Bring them inside.

She and the others were pushed and kicked up the wide stone steps, and entered a hall whose dark walls were covered with paintings and portraits that looked at them with disgust or disinterest.

"Follow me," said Narcissa, crossing the hall. - My son, Draco, is at home spending the Easter holidays. If it's Harry Potter, he'll know.

* * *

Draco was sitting in one of the armchairs in the large living room, although he liked the crystal chandelier on the ceiling, the purple walls made the room darker and less comfortable than he would like to admit. He sometimes didn't know what was worse: being at home with his family and Lord or lonely at school. That was so ... The dismay at knowing that he had less than three months to live surrounded him with strength. For at least a few days he had been thinking about it: would his death be painful or not even feel? Would your heart stop tragically or go to sleep? Damn it, he would give anything to see her one last time ... Until such a well-known aroma of orange, vanilla and old book hit him before he could even see the prisoners being pushed into the room. He rose in fright when he saw her tied up among the prisoners.

Hermione.

He never imagined that he would see her there, in his home. Draco had lost hope of meeting her again when she didn't go back to school and after the persecution of Muggle-borns he hoped she would never be found, but there she was. And it took all of his self-control not to run up to her and free her from the bonds.

\- What's that? - Asked his father in his typical slurred voice.

"They say they captured Potter," said his mother. - Draco, dear, come here. I need you to confirm whether it is Potter or not, we cannot afford to be deceived and we wrongly summoned the Lord ...

He did not want! For he knew that if Hermione was there the supposed Harry who didn't look at him directly was really who that disgusting kidnappers claimed to be. And Draco curse the damn day he decided to spend his Easter vacation at home.

\- So, kid? - The werewolf was delighted by the smell of scared little girl that Hermione exhaled, that although Draco also felt the girl's fear, it only aroused him more anger against the direction that his world was taking.

Harry's face was huge, bright and red, all features deformed by some spell for sure - either that or he had stuck his face in a hornet's nest. Draco allowed himself a quick look at the young woman behind the brunette and he saw even behind Hermione's indifferent and courageous expression that she had been the one to cast the spell. If he didn't know who was standing there in front of him, he would have wondered who stole it and was wearing Harry's glasses.

\- So, Draco? Asked Lucius Malfoy boldly. - It's him? Is it Harry Potter?

\- I'm not sure ... - He said shakily. He knew that the one in front of him was his rival, but if the boy's identity was confirmed what would happen to Hermione? I was terrified of the disturbing images that popped into his mind.

\- But look at it carefully! Get closer! - His father continued excited about the possibility. - Draco, if we are the ones who deliver Potter to the Dark Lord ...

Greyback, upon hearing those words, began to aggressively challenge the wizard by claiming that he was responsible for the night's capture credits, but Draco just wanted to get out of there. If only he could disappear once and for all! Was it all a way of paying for the evils done to all Muggle borns? Suffer until your death? If only I had known what I would expect for him at Christmas last year, I would never have come home! Was there any way to force the mark off your skin? If it burned it, would the link be lost?

\- I told you, I don't know. - He replied again to his father, returning to the safe corner.

"We'd better be sure, Lucius," said her mother to her husband, in her clear, cold voice. - Absolutely sure that it is Potter, before we call the Dark Lord ... They say that this is his - she commented, looking at the plum wand - but it does not seem what Olivaras described ... If we are wrong , if we call the Dark Lord to no avail ...

\- And the bad blood here? Growled Greyback.

"Wait," said Narcissa sharply. And despair took Draco's heart. - Yes ... yes, she was at Madame Malkin with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl? Her mother's eyes had a strange glow, as if she were relieved, as if her answer was the solution to all the family's problems.

\- I ... - No, he couldn't condemn her. They would kill her, not for accompanying Harry, but for being bad blood. - ... I don't know ... - It was the best you can do, with your chest already in tachycardia.

\- This is the Weasley boy! Shouted Lucius, turning the prisoners around to face Ron. - It's them, Potter's friends ... Draco, look at him, aren't you Arthur Weasley's son?

\- Yeah ... It could be. "Potter, why the hell haven't you managed to escape yet?"

When his aunt entered the room, everything got drastically worse. On the one hand his father was desperate to run to Voldemort like a puppy wanting to show service, and on the other his aunt wanted her mother to be absolutely sure, while on the other axis Greyback snarled with anger at being ignored by wizards who always considered themselves higher.

Draco couldn't think of anything, nor a plan that could free Hermione came to mind, he just observed the whole environment: his mother looked satisfied, her face livid by the possibility of the war finally ending - a fact that proved when she took his shoulder and he ran his hand over her arm, holding her hand tightly. Harry seemed to be petrified, as was Weasley. Hermione was the only one who seemed to be trying to find a way out, but it was as clear as water in her eyes how desperate she was. Draco saw the moment she gave up the stitches when Lucius finally took the action of pulling on his sleeve revealing the Black Mark, she gave up, accepting that the end had come and it shattered her heart.

Draco watched with equal horror as his father almost touched the Black Mark, but his forefinger stopped before touching it when Bellatrix went to the kidnapper who had the sword and screamed wildly.

\- What's that?

\- A sword.

\- Give it to me.

\- It's not yours, lady, I found it and now it's mine.

He heard the crash before the red flash left his aunt's wand when the kidnapper had been stunned. With a cry of rage, one of the fallen kidnapper's companions drew his wand. The kidnappers were no match for her, although it was four against a Bella who was a witch with prodigious skill and no scruples. The men fell where they were, all except Greyback, who was forced to kneel. Bellatriz leaned over the werewolf, holding the unknown sword tightly in her hand, her face maddened by anger.

\- Where did you find that sword? He whispered to Greyback. - Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!

\- It was in the girl's bag when we searched her. - He snarled.

"Draco, take that trash out," said Bellatriz, indicating the unconscious men. - If you don't have the chest to finish them, leave them in the courtyard for me.

"Don't you dare talk to Draco like that," his mother said angrily, but Bellatriz screamed:

\- BE QUIET! The problem is much worse than we thought, Ciça!

Draco was excited, but he couldn't just refuse to leave, not when his aunt was so unstable, scared and demented. With a simple spell he levitated the bodies of the kidnappers and allowed himself to look directly at Hermione as he left the room and headed for the courtyard. She didn't look at him, all the girl's attention was on her Aunt and Draco saw fear in those honey-colored eyes.

* * *

Hermione shivered when she saw the mad witch turn to face them. Being summoned for a private conversation

Bellatrix Lestrange was not at all pleasant.

Hermione tried to be brave when the witch cut the strings that bound the other prisoners, but tears stung her eyes when the witch dragged her by the hair into the middle of the room, she saw Greyback push the others to another door that opened to a dark corridor leaving her alone with the Malfoys and Belatriz.

\- Where did you get that sword? - He asked.

\- I didn't go and ... - But then the slap burned in his face.

\- Liar !!! You filthy mudblood, tell the truth! - Screamed giving another slap on the girl who was kneeling before was thrown on the floor. - That sword was in my vault in Gringotts. How did you get it? Did you get in my safe?

\- No! - She replied scared. He didn't know what the witch was talking about, he was never in her safe. I didn't even know how well Harry and Ron found the sword.

\- You are lying! CRUCIO!

Hermione cried out when the spell hit her, the excruciating pain burned without really hurting her, it was like a thousand daggers tearing her from the inside out.

\- I'll ask you one more time! Where did you get this sword? Where?

\- We think ... we think ... PLEASE! cried Hermione when the curse hit her again.

\- You were in my safe in Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth! - Bela shouted throwing another cruciatus at the girl who let out another terrible and prolonged cry.

Tears spilled from his eyes, it was a pain that surpasses any other, his blood seemed to be on fire and his bones cracked on his skin; she wanted it to end ... to lose consciousness ... to die.

\- What else did you take? What else has with you? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I'll cut you with this knife!

\- Nothing! I didn't take anything! - He cried.

Hermione screamed again when she felt the torture start again, she couldn't take it anymore and when the pain stopped she begged.

\- Please! I didn't take anything! I do not…

\- What else did you and your friends get from my safe? What else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!

Hermione started screaming again and even though she tried to beg to stop her screams they continued to cut her throat as tears streamed from her eyes that rolled in pain. And she wanted to die.

\- Tell me what else you got !!!

\- I didn't get anything ... Please! I didn't get anything! - He spoke between sobs, almost unconscious by the pain, an echo of the torture.

\- How did you get in my safe? Did that disgusting goblin in the basement help you?

\- We only met him tonight! - Hermione sobbed. - We have never been in your safe ... this is not the real sword! It's a copy, it's just a copy! - Lied, even in the midst of pain and tears her mind can think fast and she lied.

\- It's easy to find out if it's the real one or not. - She heard Lucius' voice, but she couldn't see him. She was lying on the floor and could barely open her eyes at the memory of the pain that still ran through her body. - I'll get the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!

\- Well, anyway ... I don't believe it!

The pain returned, but now it was the cold dagger that told the skin beneath his collarbone. Hermione felt her hot blood pour from the cuts and stain her robes and she screamed. She cried out when the witch went for her arm and dug the despicable words into her skin with the tip of her dagger. "BAD BLOOD"

When the witch was violently yanked off her, Hermione tried to stay conscious and understand what was going on around her, but it was so much pain that she just lay motionless on the floor, unable to speak or move.

* * *

Draco took the bodies through the corridors to the mansion's outer courtyard. The night was dark and moonless and the boy considered waking the hijackers with an enervat and letting them escape, as no one deserves his aunt's wrath. He himself had already experienced the power of the witch's torturing spell and knew how she reveled in the pain of others, in her pain.

However, remembering how those despicable men touched his Hermione, the anger burned in Draco.

Do not.

He wouldn't let them go, he wouldn't let them get away! They were supposed to pay for touching what was his, for daring to drag Hermione to her aunt's feet. He should have killed them for putting her in danger and for tying her up and if it weren't for a thousandth of sanity he would have done it. He would have said the unforgivable curse and knew it would work, but he was not a murderer.

Draco's eyes fell to the dark burnt mark on his arm and even though she was there he knew he wasn't a death eater, he didn't serve Voldemort. He knew who he was and knew that he only bowed to the Lord to protect his mother's life. Draco didn't know how long he stood just staring with hatred at the mark on his skin, he lost himself in the memory of the day he sealed his fate as a Death Eater, the day he didn't kill Dumbledore, but was seen walking with those who celebrated his death. death.

The ominous cry her aunt had given when she would destroy all the windows in the great hall by blowing out the candles

delighted were still in his nightmares, but it was the memories of the torture he had suffered on returning home without completing his mission that made him shudder. He had failed to kill Dumbledore, failed and Snape had to say the curse. Draco just didn't die under Voldemort's hands that night, because he had been successful in getting the Death Eaters into the school. Fortunately, his mother had been spared and it was she who would take care of her injuries. “You are not a murderer, Draco. And never stop being proud of it. ” those were the words she whispered to him before putting him to an enchanted sleep.

He would not kill the kidnappers, because he was not a murderer, but he was also not a saint and so he imprisoned men and turned his back on them, returning to the mansion. Those men deserved Bellatrix's madness

Draco was halfway up the lobby when the warm smell of blood hit him. Blood mixed with orange, vanilla, old book and fear, very afraid.

Something was terribly wrong with his Hermione and he needed to help her, but before he could step forward, he was completely out of breath. His body was filled with anger, rage, anguish and despair - which consequently activated all of his veela traits - something that until then he had no idea he could do.

Roaring, Draco felt his gum puncture, making room for prey dripping venom, as well as his nails growing, being turned into claws. Although his gray eyes had turned black, he could only see red. The final card came when he dropped to his knees in search of relief for his back, which was tearing hard, giving space for his bone structure to align and make room for one by the pair of white wings, with about 2 meters wingspan.

Breathing hard, the half-veela was exhausted, but his improved sense of smell still smelled the blood of his prey - or companion, as they prefer - in addition to his keen ears listening hard to the high-pitched screams, mixed with laughter.

It wouldn't look like that. In a flash, he opened his eyes, breathing hard, rising with speed and breaking the door to the hall with such rage.

-BUT WHAT…? - Lucius screamed in fright as the door shattered, seeing an angry magical creature burst into his room.

-Draco ?! - Narcissa was white with dread to see her betrayal exposed for everyone to see. What the hell Olivier was ?!

-MY! - Veela howled before leaving for her aunt, scratching her face with her claws, hissing at her showing all her ferocity.

His Veela instinct was rampant, like a mad dog, desperate to protect his mate.

-HOW DARE YOU?! - Bella didn't know if she was furious for the scratch, for being interrupted or for clearly her sister for giving to a chicken with teeth.

But when they assumed that the boy would continue to attack, they were completely stunned to realize that Draco was actually huddled protectively against Hermione's body on the floor, purring divided between taking care of the injured girl or tearing out her aunt's throat for daring to touch her. companion, but above all he was alert to any movement in his family.

-Ciça, what does that mean !? - Bellatrix snapped, staring at her sister fiercely, being accompanied by Lucius.

However, at that moment Harry and Ron burst out of the dungeon stairs. They tried to get to Hermione, who was supported by Draco and the elect's face had already returned to normal for everyone to recognize him.

\- Let's call the Dark Lord! - Lucius shouted in a voice overflowing with triumph that when he saw the boy, he pulled his sleeve up and touched his index finger to the Black Mark.

Bellatrix in turn turned his wand to face the boys ...

\- Expelliarmus! Howled Harry, pointing his wand at Bellatrix, and the witch's was thrown into the air.

\- Stupefy! Ron yelled.

And Lucius Malfoy fell against the fireplace. Spurts of light flew from Narcissa's wand, Harry threw himself to the floor, rolling over behind a sofa to avoid them.

\- STOP OR HE DIES!

Panting, Harry peered over the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix had the redhead trapped by the hair and held the silver knife against the boy's throat.

"Drop your wand," whispered the witch. - Drop it or you'll see blood.

Hermione had the vague notion of being lulled by someone, but when she heard Bellatrix's threat she became rigid in Malfoy's arms and when she opened her eyes minimally she stared in horror at the scene in front of her.

She could only be delusional! He recognized Draco as the one who supported her and did not know how Harry and Ron had managed to escape, but he saw Ron now under Bella's clutches and feared. She knew what that witch was capable of. She still felt the pain of curses on her skin, even though she also felt her body protected in a comfortable embrace.

of caresses on her head accompanied by a light purr that reminded her of a kitten. Was she dying? They say that before she dies flashes of her life go through her head, but did it have to be when she turned into a cat ?! Why couldn't it be that time you caught Malfoy staring at you last year? Couldn't it be the day Draco was punched in the nose? Or when he gaped when he saw her at the Yule Ball? But…. Why was she thinking of himself?

\- I said, drop the wand! Squeaked Bellatrix again. And Hermione came out of her daydreams when she saw the witch pressing the same knife she had used to cut it against Ron's throat and in horror saw the drops of blood well up.

\- It's ok! Shouted Harry, and dropped his wand at his own feet, raising his hands to his shoulders.

\- Great. Lucius, get them! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death is near! - She laughed deliriously.

Harry knew that; his scar was bursting with pain, and he sensed Voldemort flying very far across the skies, over a stormy black sea, and would soon be close enough to apparate into the room, and Harry saw no way out.

"Now," Bellatrix said softly, when the brother-in-law returned holding the wands that were with Potter. - Ciça, I think we should tie these heroes up again, and maybe include your blood traitor son!

But when she said the last word, they heard a peculiar creaking noise from above. Everyone looked up in time to see the crystal chandelier shudder; and with a loud crack and an ominous clink he started to plummet. Bellatrix was directly under the chandelier; dropping Ron, who also ran, she threw herself to one side, screaming. The chandelier shattered on the floor, producing an explosion of crystals and chains. Sparkling splinters flew in all directions.

Draco covered Hermione with his body extending his wings to protect her from the wreckage, Harry took the opportunity: he jumped over the armchair, snatched his wands from Lucius' hands, pointed all three at the wizard and shouted:

\- Stupefy!

The blonde was lifted by the triple spell, flew against the ceiling and crashed to the ground.

Bellatrix jumped up, her hair disheveled, brandishing the silver knife. - Dobby! - she shouted, - You! You made the chandelier fall ...

The little elf entered the room, his trembling finger pointing at his old lady.

"It shouldn't hurt Harry Potter," he squeaked.

\- Kill him, Ciça! - Bellatrix squeaked when she saw that her sister was still armed, but there was another loud crack, and Narcissa's wand also flew through the air and fell from the opposite side of the room.

\- You filthy creature! Cried Bellatrix. - How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you challenge your masters?

\- Dobby has no masters! Squeaked the elf. - Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby came to save Harry Potter and his friends!

Harry's scar was blinding him with pain. Vaguely, he knew he had moments, seconds, until Voldemort arrived.

\- Ron, get Staple ... and GO! He yelled, tossing one of his wands to his friend who bent down to pull the goblin from under the chandelier. Harry's eyes met Draco's and he saw that the blonde wouldn't let go of Hermione. - Come with us! - He said extending his hand to the boy who had once been his enemy.

The half-veela knew that this was his only opportunity and looking at his companion still unconscious in his arms he left any prejudice and old enmity and held Harry Potter's hand because that was his only chance to save his mate.

When the group whirled to escape, plunging into darkness, the youths only had one last glimpse of the room: a flying silver blur, Bellatrix's knife flung across the room against them and Narcissa's pale, motionless figure smiling at Draco as if said:

**_“It's going to be okay ... I'm going to be okay. Be happy my son, be free! ”_ **


	2. Shell Cottage

Draco felt the tug and when everything turned he could not maintain control over his transformation and when his feet stepped on solid ground his wings had disappeared so with fangs and black eyes, the wet breeze flooded his nose with the smell of salt and sea air and even though it was dark he was able to see a cottage a short distance away, under the beautiful starry sky that gave rise to dawn.

The middle Veela paid no attention to the movement of the cottage in the distance, paid no attention when Potter started calling for the elf he once served in his house or when he started screaming for help. He didn't have much time, it had to be done fast otherwise the entire escape would have been in vain and he couldn't do that to Hermione.

Gently laying his companion on the fresh grass, he gave her one last look before rolling up his left sleeve to expose the Black Mark. Although he was left-handed, Draco used his right hand to point the wand at his forearm and uttered the spell.

-INCENDIO!

His cry of pain cut through the morning, his skin boiled, the pain was immensely greater than when he had made the mark or even when he transformed himself, but it was as if the drawing of the skull and serpent mocked him, when a stranger uttered the counterfeit and glacial water put out the fire that melted his skin the mark was still there.

\- No ... No! I need ... for her ... to burn. - And without paying attention to the hands that tried uselessly to hold him or when Weasley pulled his mate away from him he repeated the spell. - INCENDIO!Louded giving all his magic for the spell, giving all the magic that ran in his veins and especially all that magic he didn't even know he had.

His ominous and tortured screams were frightening and it was with horror that the strangers who surrounded him saw Draco holding the arm that was now bleeding under the terrible burn, the once red flames turned blue, burning with the heat of a thousand stars and gradually deforming the mark . And it was with relief that he heard the third spell as he almost lost consciousness.

-INCENDIO - Yes, someone had understood what he was doing and before surrendering to the darkness Draco managed to give a grateful look to the young blonde woman who helped him with the spell that not only melted his flesh but also the damn mark on his arm.

For the first time in the past 3 years Draco sighed with relief, feeling the freedom touch his face like the cool morning breeze, the gentle beating of the sea against the rocks somewhere close by was music to his ears, when everything darkened around him and he got lost in the shadows of unconsciousness.

***

Screams of pain still echoed in his ear. She didn't know if it was the memory of the screams or someone else. But she remembered screaming to beg for that torture to end.

Everything had been so confusing for her, one minute she was being tortured by Belatrix the next she was being carried by Ron into a cottage with terrible screams in the background. It was those screams that woke her, the pain that cut through the night and her soul. She didn't know why she was crying, her rational side said it was a natural response to all the stress she had just gone through, a response to torture and pain, but something about her said it wasn't just that.

Everything revolved around him, the starry sky and the green grass. The anguished and suffered tears continued to run down her face without her understanding why. Ron had taken her to a cottage, Hermione found herself in a beautiful hall and then in a cozy light-colored living room with a warm, crackling fireplace, Dino appeared just behind carrying an elf, while Ron laid her on the fluffy, soft sofa. Hermione's head spun and her whole body trembled at the memory of the torture.

A warm robe covered her body and she thanked Merlin for the soft fabric. However, everything was put aside when the front door was kicked by Bill, Ron's older brother, who came running with a boy in his arms. The older wizard was shouting orders at Dino and Luna, the one who had come in knows Hermione from where. Fleur followed close behind and with a wave of her wand she made the decorations on the middle dining tables disappear, giving way to a white towel that in seconds was stained with blood red when Bill deposited the body.

\- We have to close the wound now! - Bill spoke urgently while Fleur hummed spells after spells.

The words confused Hermione, the moans of pain at her side, the tears and the questions swirling around her. She recognized some enchantments, knew how to do those spells, but others that it was clearly in French she did not understand.

\- Mione… Mione. - Someone called her name but she couldn't take her eyes off the blood-stained body table. Everything was so confusing. - Hermione! - Ron spoke finally getting his attention.

\- Ron? - Asked confused, unable to focus properly due to crying.

\- Yes, Mione, you're fine! We left. We left.

A wave of pain sliced through her and she cringed, but that pain was not hers. Why did your body burn? The witch was promptly supported by her friend as she continued to shed tears, she saw, Fleur and Bill taking care of the boy's unconscious body at the table. When they, with Dino's help, turned the body over, it was with shock that Hermione recognized that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Ron talked to her all the time, but she heard little. Why was Malfoy there? why was he so hurt? The memory of his screams cut her memory as flashes of what had happened at the mansion came back to her but she didn't understand ... She vaguely remembered him picking her up after throwing Bellatriz away. The more he forced his mind, the more confused he became. But what the hell was the boy doing at Chalé das Conchas? And what had happened to him to scream so much?

As much as Ron insisted that she stay on the couch, she ignored him and disengaged herself from her friend, she got up and went towards the Slytherin, feeling her stomach churn when she noticed the left forearm with the exposed bone, filled with blood. The muscles were black, the skin was gone. He realized his Black Mark was there, but who had done that to him? He did not believe that he himself could have inflicted so much pain on his own body…. What was he doing there?

Luna and Ron soon pulled her back to the couch, concerned about her friend's green, vacillating appearance. She shouldn't have seen Malfoy's gravity, her shock had only increased, but she couldn't help feeling like her heart was broken by the scene. The truth was that she had always been in love with the boy, but the constant humiliations made her keep it locked under lock and key just for herself. She loved him intimately and was sorry for everything he had been through, but none of that made sense to her.

Hermione saw from the couch Bill reciting spell after spell like that with Fleur to restore burned and necrotic skin, to restore ligaments and muscles. She didn't know how much time passed, it could have been minutes or an eternity but when there was nothing but the red and battered skin she saw the redhead gently bandage Draco's arm and with Dino's help the two took him away. She wanted to get up again and go after the blonde, she needed to go even though she didn't know why. Meanwhile, Fleur appeared in front of her, undergoing a spell check.

\- Herrrmioní? Herrrmioní what happened? - Asked the blonde softly.

\- Crucius. - Hermione whispered and when the blonde's eyes widened she was grateful for not having to answer any more questions. Bill's wife just conjured up an ampoule of invigorating potion and a mug of strong tea in which she suspected there was also a dose of fire whiskey as the drink burned down her throat but heated her body.

Ron asked if she was okay and she just waved back to drink. The friend promised that he would return, but needed to help Harry. Yes ... Herry and Dobby ... she had not yet seen her friend or the cheerful house elf .... She drank her tea obediently while she saw Fleur and Luna taking care of the elf on the other sofa. Clamp had broken all the bones of both legs, crumbled will be the smallest definition for what had happened to the goblin when the crystal chandelier fell under it. Fleur soon gave him to drink some Skeletal potion that would make the bones grow again, a potion that Luna had taken.

Dean returned with Bill, who in turn informed his wife that the blond boy was unconscious but stable in the guest room and that Harry was still outside digging the elf's grave. The information cut Hermione with Bellatrix's silver knife. She instinctively put her hand under the arm where the witch had dug her filthy curse, but there was nothing else there. Fleur had recovered the skin and closed the wound as soon as she saw it before even making diagnostic spells. Unbeknownst to Hermione, it had been that same blade that would take her friend's life and with tears she rose with the help of Fleur who was trying to stop her. However, a silent agreement had been reached:

A friend had been killed, a grave was prepared and everyone was going to the funeral.

Hermione found herself divided, she should go outside to mourn the loss of the elf, she should go outside to support Harry, but something was pulling her in the opposite direction towards Draco Malfoy. She ignored this and just like the others left the cottage.

***

-...he need her!

-… he is one of them…

Draco heard the distant whisper and even though he tried to wake up he was lethargic and weak.

\- ... maybe I'm the one who is taking care of the wounds ... so let me do my job!

-... Ron ... better leave my wife ... she knows what she does ... Why don't you help me finish getting everyone out of the Burrow? ... Muriel's house ... safe ... Death Eaters already know you're with Harry ...

\- ... the stam wigs are getting better ... Dei Esquelesce pur Grampom ... - Continued the first female voice, the same one that helped him with the spell on the beach.

\- ... we can transfer them, within an hour ... - Spoken the male voice that identified itself as the spouse of the female.

"No." Draco acknowledged that it was Potter speaking. - I need them here. I have questions. Is important.

-… He is unconscious… - The same female voice.

\- ... I need to talk to Clip and Olivaria then ...

\- Nom… it's gonna be awful, Arry. The two are also very bad, tired ...

\- I'm sorry… I need to speak to one of the 3 now…

-… what the hell is really going on here !? You arrive with a dead house elf, an elf ... Hermione tortured ...

Hermione! The name of the companion made Draco fight against unconsciousness, his companion, it was his companion they were talking about! He must have made a noise because quickly footsteps were heard and the door to his room opened.

Draco saw the same blonde witch from before approaching in concern, swearing quickly in a language Draco soon identified as French. The memory hit him and he recognized the girl from the Triwizard Tournament, that was Fleur Delacour putting a damp cloth over her forehead.

Draco paid no attention to the words of the woman who was trying to speak to him, but at the door where he saw that Potter was still talking to the older Weasley, Draco did not know his name but remembered that he had already seen him on the Gringotts bench.

\- I can't tell ... You too belong to the Order, Bill, you know that Dumbledore entrusted us with a mission ...

\- Okay. Who do you want to talk to first?

\- Clip. I will speak to Grampo first and then Olivaras.

\- Up here, then. - Answered Bill showing the way to Harry who shouted for Ron and Hermione. But as soon as the girl emerged, Fleur demanded her help claiming that Malfoy was getting worse and so Draco saw the three wizards disappear up the stairs, of course not before Ron cast a worried look in his friend's direction.

Draco heard nothing else, paid no attention to anything when his mate's perfume flooded the room. As soon as he felt the damp cloth being placed on his forehead again now by Hermione's hands he again surrendered to unconsciousness.

***

Ron hated to see Hermione helping Fleur with Malfoy, but her sister-in-law insisted that only the girl could help and gave no further explanation. The redhead did not understand what had happened at the Mansion, did not understand what he had seen Draco transform and much less understood why Harry had reached out to the one who had been his enemy since the first year of school and who had clearly become one Death Eater. The red-haired boy had seen Draco burn the mark to the bone and his skin was no longer dead and bloody flesh, but that didn't lessen his suspicions and mistrust. Draco Malfoy was the enemy and even if he had protected Hermione in the mansion and burned his Mark, he would still be the enemy.

\- How are you? And Hermione? Harry whispered to his friend who just sighed.

\- I will recover, she ... too. She was amazing when she invented that story even though she was tortured.

\- Yes.

\- What happened to Malfoy? And why did you help him ?!

\- I do not know Ron, but he had his eyes as much asked as we ... when I saw him protecting Hermione I understood that he was just like us ... involved in this war and trying to find a way to survive ... We can not abandon him.

\- These ideas will still kill us one day Harry! - Ron laughed tired

\- Well, they didn't kill until now so I'd say we're fine. Harry laughed before Bill opened the door.

Ron, Harry and the elf were in the brother's first room, the view of the sea now painted in gold with the sun rising slowly was beautiful, and it was the brunette who started the conversation.

\- How are your legs?

\- Growing up again ... - Replied the Goblin. - How's the Veela kid doing?

\- Fleur? - Asked Ron confused without understanding about who the goblin really meant. - He's looking after Malfoy.

Harry caught the message in the air and with a look of understanding he saw Clamp becoming uneasy, he was still clutching Gryffindor's sword.

\- You probably don't remember ... - The brunette started trying to focus on the subject he really needed to address and not on whatever Malfoy was. He would have time to figure it out and clear it up when the blonde finally woke up.

\- That I was the first to take you to your safe? Yes Harry Potter ... I remember it very well because even among the fae you are famous.

The two just stared at each other, assessing each other, and it was Stapo who gave in first, looking away to the sea beyond.

\- You buried the elf ... You are definitely an unusual wizard ...

\- Staple I need to ask ... - But it was cut by the other one that continued.

\- Saved a half-veela and a goblin. Saved me.

\- Yes. - He replied confused. - I hope you're not regretting it! - He remained more impatient now.

\- No, Harry Potter. But that definitely makes him a strange wizard. - He replied cryptically.

\- I'm going straight to the point here, Clip. I need help breaking into a safe at Gringotts and you will give it to me!

Shock passed through the goblin's eyes and then anger, but at last a scornful laugh escaped the lips filled with needles.

\- It's impossible.

\- No, it's not! Harry replied. - It was done on my birthday! - He insisted.

\- At the time that was a deal and the safe was empty. - Disconverted the goblin shifting uncomfortably in bed.

\- Well, then we'll also make a deal!

Harry didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know what he had just proposed and so he didn't understand the hungry look that crossed the goblin's eyes, because few knew they shouldn't make a deal with a fae regardless of which species: Pixie , Veela, Banshee or Duende.

\- "If you search under our ground, a treasure never enters ..."

\- "... thief, you were warned, watch out!" Yeah, I know! - Completed Harry. - But I'm not trying to steal a treasure for myself, I don't want any personal gain. Please believe me!

\- If there is a wizard who does not share fae blood that it is possible to believe that he does not seek personal gain ... that would be you, Harry Potter. Faes and elves are not used to the respect you showed tonight ... that's why we stay in our courts away from the wand holders.

Wand door ... The word is strange and at the same time familiar to Harry's ears, who soon asked what it was.

\- The right to fae, without any wizard blood, has been denied for a long time. Wizards refuse to share the secrets about channeling magic into magic wands, denying my people the possibility of expanding our power!

Understand the Goblins or Leprechaun as they are known in other countries are one of the most greedy magical creatures known, being one of the 4 Great Fae Courts and the richest, their zeal for gold is indisputable. And acquiring power through magic was gold in that magical world.

-But the Goblins know how to do magic without a wand and do not reveal their secrets! - Ron intervened. - They know how to work metal and build armor so that wizards will never…

-None of that is the case! - Cut Harry. - You-Know-Who doesn't care about elves, wizards, born muggles or blood traitors he wants to crush everyone and so the "wand holders" you talk about will marginalize, slaughter more and more creatures like you! He's the one I want to defeat! You have to go into the Lestrange vault to do that.

\- So young to be fighting so much ...

\- Will you help us? Insisted Harry.

\- I'll think about it.

\- But ... - Ron started indignantly.

\- Thank you, we will leave you resting. - Harry replied leaving with Ron.

Harry had a bad head since he suspected that there was a horcrux in Bellatrix's safe, but he needed to discuss his theory with Hermione, who at the moment was taking care of Malfoy, which was actually perfect to prove his suspicion too. The brunette was now going to talk to Olivaras, but as soon as Draco woke up he wouldn't run away from his questions. Harry needed to know what it was all about at the mansion and especially if the burning of Draco's brand meant that, now, the blonde was on their side.

***

\- Herrrmioní I will take care of Monsieu Olivarrás while Arry and Ron talk to Grampom. Stay with him, you may have a fever. - Fleur said as she passed the damp cloth to Hermione who promptly took over from the Frenchwoman.

And so sitting in the chair by the bed where Draco Malfoy remained unconscious due to the severity of the injuries he had inflicted on himself, Hermione was unable to contain the tears that kept falling from her eyes. He wept because a terrible and overwhelming anguish choked his poor passionate heart. She couldn't admit, or even understand, why it hurt so much to see the blond wizard in that deplorable state; unconscious.

Sometimes he would get agitated by the fever delusions and only calm down again when she deposited the cold cloth on his face and unconsciously allowed himself to caress his light hair. Again he stirred, but he did not calm down with the cold compress and when he started to mumble something that seemed pointless the frightened brunette fearing for Draco's recovery got up and went after Fleur in search of help.

Hermione found the Frenchwoman coming down the stairs, she had just checked out Olivaras who was now talking to Harry and Ron.

\- He's worse, Fleur! I don't know if it's the fever or if he's waking up but ...

The blonde wasted no time and was soon in the boy's room. Fleur quickly cursed herself in French for probably having given few anesthetizing potions, Draco's system was different, much more efficient as far as magical regeneration was concerned, and she herself had forgotten about it!

\- Shhiii… tout va bien… tranquille. - Fleur spoke in French still trying to calm the boy who definitely started to wake up.

Draco understood language perfectly. His mother had always made sure that he was fluent in at least 3 more languages. French was like his mother tongue and after discovering who his real father was he had devoted himself to the language with much more pleasure, in addition to Italian and Spanish who was also fluent. He was so restless that he just answered in French in the automatic.

\- Oùs… oùs est Hermione? Où est mon compine !? - Asked desperately for the companion.

\- Ne désespérez pas, he is at mes côtés. Votre copine veela est sur et bein. - Fleur replied acclaiming the boy saying that Hermione, his companion Veela, was there and was safe. Promptly waving for the girl to approach. When Draco saw her he sighed in relief, but then opened his eyes again in fright.

\- I’ll tell you that there’s a copine! Je supplie !!! Draco pleaded, looking at Fleur desperately. He had called Hermione a copine (companion) and the witch had promptly replied that his companion Veela was safe. She knew he was a Veela and also knew that Hermione was his mate, but he couldn't let Hermione know that after all he had done with the girl.

\- I'll call Harry he wanted to talk to Draco as soon as he woke up. - Hermione spoke interrupting the conversation in French of the two blondes in front of her. She was extremely embarrassed by the looks Draco was giving her, and was definitely running away as she didn't know how to act with him.

Fleur nodded to the brunette's request as she quickly left the room and so the blonde turned to Draco in confusion.

\- Pourquoi? Elle est… - He began to ask the reason for that request so desperate to later rebuke the same for trying to remove the bandages on his arm. - Arrêtez maintenant! Stop this instant! Your skin hasn't healed yet! - He scolded him, still in French, trying to prevent the wizard from removing the bandage.

\- I need to see! The brand she can't! You-know-who's gonna find us! - He also justified it in French, ignoring the warnings and taking off the bandage that protected the skin that was still raw, red and moist. Deformed, but without a black mark.

\- You managed to burn with your Veela magic, if it were just the ordinary Incendios spells it would have burned the skin, but when it grows back the mark of you-know-who would have reappeared. He won't find them, he won't find his mate, because you used your fae magic and managed to destroy any trace of that cursed mark. - Fleur explained.

Draco cried with relief, he allowed himself to give great sobs of relief when he knew he was free and Voldemort couldn't use it to get to Potter and consequently even his Hermione. Fleur quickly rewrapped Draco's arm and before Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room she whispered to him: Ton secret est gardé, frère.

_**"Your secret is kept, brother"** _

And Draco waved at her gratefully.

\- They are tired. You need a lot of rest to lose blood. - Fleur informed the trio before leaving the four. - Only one file.

\- Let me talk to him. Ron, why don't you go with Mione and Fleur to the kitchen? Then we talked about what Grampo and Olivaras talked about. - Said Harry sitting in the chair that Fleur was in. Ron didn't hesitate to leave, but he had to hurry Hermione saying he wanted to have a snack.

Draco snarled slightly at the nickname Potter called his mate, but managed to disguise it with an irritated grunt. The two rivals evaluated each other. Potter was finished and extremely tired, his robes were dirty with sand and earth, his dark hair was greasy and sticking to his forehead hiding his famous scar, but his green eyes were opaque and sad even though they showed a slight irritation when focusing on the blond . Draco was no better, sweaty and his face flushed more than usual with fever, his hair was disheveled that in Harry's eyes made Malfoy, for the first time, more human than ever, however that didn't stop Harry from remembering, also, of completely black eyes, fangs and wings ...

\- Thank you. - Draco said looking away and focusing on the sea view. The sun was rising little by little outside and it would soon be lunchtime. - Thanks for reaching out to me. - Draco repeated.

\- Humf. - Snorted Harry in a half laugh. - I never imagined I would hear you thanking me.

\- And I never imagined that you would extend a friendly arm.

\- We are not friends.

\- Way of speaking Potter. - He disdained Draco settling himself more on the bed and then grumbling in pain. His spleen was immobilized and his back burned.

\- Why did you burn your brand, Malfoy? Harry asked seriously.

\- If I hadn't done that He would have found us. I would have used my brand to get to that place, to you.

\- Why does Grampo call you veela?

\- Is that an interrogation? - Draco hit on the defensive.

\- Yes, Malfoy, it is! Because until I can be sure that I can trust you, that all that brand burning was not just a you-know-who frame for a shitty Death Eater to gain my trust, you are the enemy!

\- I am not your enemy Potter, I can dislike you and I admit that I see you as a rival, but I was never your enemy. If he wanted his trust he would have done it at Hogwarts already, not when he was running away from my house!

\- Answer my questions then! - Harry hated having to agree with Malfoy.

\- He calls me that because he is what I am. A half-veela half-wizard and half-wizard. Pleased?

\- So the arrogant Draco Malfoy, who always boasted of his purity of his blood and lineage, is a mestizo like me?

Draco allowed himself to growl and show his fangs, but Harry was unmoved.

\- Why did the brand burn? If you were a Death Eater why abandon your precious Master?

\- He's not my master! I am not a dog to bow to anyone!

\- But you bowed before him! He bowed and served you-know-who like a puppy!

\- Because I was THANK YOU, POTTER! - Exalted yourself

\- Why? What would make the spoiled Draco Malfoy act against his will?

\- HE WILL KILL MY MOTHER! Damn it!!! He was going to kill me and kill my mother and now because of my betrayal she must already be dead! - Tears of fury filled Draco's completely black eyes, but he refused to let them fall, he wouldn't cry in front of Harry Potter, not like that.

The brunette was speechless, he had seen Narcissa only 2 or 3 times, but he saw that final look that the blonde witch gave Draco before they disappeared. Harry knew what it was like to lose his parents and as much as he disliked Draco, he wouldn't want that for his schoolmate. Nobody deserved to lose a mother.

\- I'm sorry Malfoy. Harry whispered genuinely sorry, but Draco refused to look at him.

The blonde just stared at the sea and the horizon beyond. His mother was dead and it was entirely his fault ... Anger took over his being, not pain, not mourning, much less guilt, that would come later because now he wanted revenge for Narcissa and for everything Voldemort had made him suffer.

\- What else do you want to know, Potter? Continue your interrogation!

"Your aunt keeps something valuable for you-know-who in your safe, doesn't she?"

Draco just raised his eyebrow, it was clear that Harry didn't even trust him to ask him directly what he wanted, but he didn't care how much his cracked forehead thought or stopped thinking. But he remembered a conversation he overheard at his mansion where Voldemort asked his aunt if something was safe and she said yes.

\- I suppose so.

\- I need to be sure!

\- Ask him then! - He got angry.

\- Damn Malfoy, don't you understand the seriousness of things here? We need to defeat you and you come with sarcasm!

\- You who don't understand Potter! I served that monster I saw the evil up close what he can do! Like you, more than most, I also want you defeated. And as much as I hate to admit it, something in this universe has put you as the only one capable of doing it a first time and crazy enough to try a second time! As you said, I was just a little diner, I was low-level and I have no knowledge of the great plans for domination of the wizarding world of that madman.

\- I need to be sure Malfoy! I cannot invade Gringotts on the basis of a mere assumption.

Draco laughed, really laughed.

\- Do you intend to steal Gringotts? For Merlin, this is impossible! Nobody steals from the goblins, everyone knows that.

\- As you said, I'm the only one crazy enough to try and for that I need to know for sure. So ... Your aunt keeps something, valuable from VSQ in the Lestrange safe.

\- Yes, I heard them talking about it one night. She insisted that whatever it was was safe with the elves.

Harry allowed himself to smile triumphantly even though his scar burned, he managed to stay in control at least yet.

\- Thank you Malfoy, that's what I needed! - He spoke getting up and going to the door.

\- Wait. I know that you or even Granger have a plan to defeat VSQ… I want to help! - He spoke with conviction.

-I don't trust you Malfoy.

-Potter my mom is dead because of him, I did terrible things because of him ... I hate him for that and I want revenge. Do not trust me for selfless reasons that you Gryffindors have to show your courage, trust me for my selfish and petty reasons! I burned my brand and I want my revenge ... and if helping you in this crazy plan to invade a bank is the way to get it, I will! Because I want to see that monster killed and defeated!

Hatred burned in Malfoy's eyes, but it was not this hatred that Harry trusted, but the memory of how Draco had protected Hermione.

\- Why did you protect Hermione at the mansion? Asked Harry genuinely curious. - Why did you risk yourself for a Muggle born?

\- Because it was necessary. - That was as much truth as the Slytherin would allow himself to reveal.

\- I'm giving you a vote of confidence, Draco. - Said Harry calling him for the first time by his first name. - And just one vote, a crooked look, a misstep, I don't care why, no matter how small! If I suspect that he is cheating on us, that he will harm my friend, that will be the end of him.

Draco nodded, he understood the risks and was willing to take them and as soon as Potter left him he allowed himself to turn his eyes to the window and the view of the sea and the horizon beyond and for the second time that day he sighed enjoying the freedom. Unconsciously touched the bandages on his left arm, he knew that his veela genes would recover his body much faster than normal, but even though he knew the wonders of the veela blood he suspected that the skin would not completely regenerate, a scar would mark the spot and she would be the memory of what he broke free. He was no longer Voldemort's servant, he was no longer a slave to a murderer's desires. He could hope and even if he wanted revenge, his body rejoiced not with that possibility, but with the certainty that he would have more time with his Hermione.


	3. Orders and Bargains

Throughout the day Draco continued to have a fever, but little by little she was going down as her blood fought the infection.

At lunchtime Hermione brought, at Fleur's behest, a tray of rare meat accompanied by potatoes for him to eat, and even though he didn't understand the reason for the dish, she blushed when she realized that he ate with pleasure. She stayed in the room to help him cut the food, since his dominant arm was immobilized, but there was no more talk than the cordial "thanks" that the blonde addressed him. Both flushed with shame, embarrassment was rampant in the room, with Draco having to control himself not to purr loudly for being so close to his mate. Despite everything he was worried about her because she was still a little pale due to the long torture, if he was not so ashamed and decided to stay away he would have pulled her into a cozy hug in which he would promise that no one else would ever it would do her no harm. However, even though he couldn't say it out loud with every shiver Hermione had at the memory of what went on in Bellatrix's hands Draco promised himself that when he had the chance he would destroy the witch, little did he care that she was his mother's sister , she would die in your hands for touching your mate.

Hermione, on the other hand, oblivious to the murderous promises of the Slytherin could only cry because he was so close to him and still shirtless because of his injuries. The situation was not something relaxing, mainly because every time she saw him chewing a piece of the meal and swallowing she wondered what the taste of those lips would be like if she kissed, but then rationality flooded her mind to the point that she wanted to run away with fear that his thoughts were so loud that the blonde could hear. When he finally finished eating and Hermione checked to see if the fever had passed, she hurriedly left the room, preferring to help anyone else in the house.

Later Draco was allowed to bathe, with his arm properly waterproofed, as well as with the bandages waterproofed by a simple spell that would prevent the bath water from soaking them. Although the hot water did not touch the wound, it fell on his back, which burned as he hissed in irritated pain at noticing the recent healing now. There were two small scars on his shoulder blades, where the wings had emerged, but they were imperceptible if he looked too fast. Only after cleaning did Draco have the courage to leave the room, looking for human contact. He knew that sooner or later he would have to face everyone and not just Potter, Fleur or Hermione.

When he set foot in the dining room it was almost seven at night, dinner was just being prepared. And those present stared at him, surprised that he was better enough to leave the room, seeing that Olivaras was still bedridden in the care of Luna and Grampo also while his legs were healing. A sepulchral silence settled in the room, with Fleur having to leave the stove where she took turns with her husband and Dino to prepare the meal in the kitchen. Fleur was more concerned with Draco than with the others seeing that the two share the blood she saw him. saw with a brother.

\- Have you been worse?

\- As far as possible. - He sighed theatrically, getting the attention of Hermione who was in the dining room standing behind Harry, she soon took two steps towards him until she realized what she was doing and stopped. He in turn sat at the dinner table ignoring the looks.

\- We are in a private meeting now, Draco. Harry stated, making Ron and Hermione look at him in amazement.

-You called him by name ?! - Hermione manifested herself nor did she have the courage to call the boy that and look that she was secretly in love with him. Ron for his part tried in vain to close his mouth.

\- If it is about that subject, I will participate.

-You can't just show up here and make decisions like that, Malfoy. - Hermione scolded. - You are not in a position to be stressed….

If the two friends thought they were going to fight, they were surprised that in fact she is worried about him. Hermione quickly realized what she had said, shutting up.

\- I said I'll help, Potter. Whether you want to or not.

\- What did you talk about at that time, Harry? - Ron wanted to get somewhere.

-I made sure he isn't here at the behest of you-know-who. That scene of burning the brand could have been a theater to gain my trust.

\- Harry, I heard him screaming and I don't think that spell was theatrical. - affirmed Bill wanting to bring a little more sensibility to the discussion that took place in the room as he put the table. If the group wanted privacy to put together an action plan, having that meeting in the middle of the dining room was a bit unwise ...

\- We must not rely so hastily on former diners. But he

and convinced me.

\- You promised me a chance to help, Potter.

Harry sighed heavily before scratching his head. Yeah, he had promised.

\- Ok Draco let's have dinner and then we plan this outside. He said when Fleur announced that everything was on the table while asking Luna to take Olivaras' food in her room and Dino's to Staple.

As it turned out, Luna ate up there to keep the debilitated Olivaras company, Dino soon returned with his tray of untouched food saying that the leprechaun required raw meat and assorted mushrooms. Fler was clearly offended by the refusal of his food but with a wave of his wand he collected the ingredients and almost fought with poor Dino as if he were the one to complain about the food and not the elf. As soon as the boy returned everyone sat at the table. Conversations were low and discouraged, the war definitely affected the mood of any dinner even among friends, but soon Bill, brother Dino and Harry commented on the results of the Quidditch World Championship, Draco even wanted to give an opinion seeing that he loved the sport but did not feel in the right. Fleur in turn gave cooking tips to Hermione who refused to face the Slytherin or when she did it was to run and then immediately bring up another subject with the Frenchwoman.

While Bill took care of the cleaning spells for dishes, Fleur and Dino sat down for a game of wizard chess while the golden trio and Malfoy went out to sit at a little beach table on the porch at the back of the house. The yellow light on the porch was warm as was the cool evening breeze.

"As you already know," Harry began, addressing Draco, as soon as Hermione cast a silencing spell around the porch. - There's something inside your aunt's safe that we need to get. How is the safe?

\- Well ... I visited him only once ... As the Lestrange are an old family the safe is at the deepest levels. Regardless of the information I can give, we need the help of the goblin.

\- I'm already working on it. Harry replied.

\- And how do you intend to invade the place? It is the undesirable number 1 that I don't think can enter the bank unnoticed. - Said sarcastic.

\- Polissuco potion. Replied Hermione. - However we do not have enough for all of us and we cannot waste 2 months cooking one.

\- Don't worry it will be enough for you and Ron. I will go with the cape and Draco as Draco.

-I do not doubt your ability to make the potion, but how are you going to get a part of my aunt? Since I imagine that they will enter like the safe.

\- Like this. replied Hermione, placing a glass ampoule on the table and Draco soon took it to observe the curly hair inside. - It got stuck in my sweater while she ... when she was at the mansion - concluded the girl, shrinking. Draco shot her a consoling look and she allowed herself to smile grateful for that.

-It looks like you're really going to help us, Malfoy! - Ron was annoyed when he saw the exchange of looks between the blonde and his friend.

-Weasley, I burned my own arm to free you from being tracked, I ... - He controlled himself before talking about his companion - I don't care what you think of me but I won't put up with you talking idiots just because you're bothered by my presence.

\- Enough! - Harry intervened. - Draco will help us and you and Ron will be minimally friendly to each other, now let's finish the plan ...

***

It was late at night when Hermione left her room that she shared with Luna for a glass of water. Walking through the dark corridors, the girl arrived without difficulty in the kitchen, taking the cold liquid in quick sips. As he climbed the dark stairs, he noticed that the door to Draco's room was ajar, with the light from the lamp coming out of it. Cautiously, she spent a few seconds standing staring at the light, hoping that he would come out and she could see him again, but her tactic was not very successful, since Draco mistook her for some diner. His instincts had indicated that someone was watching his door, and he more than quickly managed to immobilize it. One second she was looking at the door, the next she was with her back against his chest, with an armbar around his neck and a wand pointed at his face.

Draco squeezed her tightly, closing his eyes and smelling her scent. Her heart started to beat faster when she realized who she was, happy with the contact crumbs. Hermione was not much different. Despite being nervous about being attacked, she had never been this close. Draco released her quickly, stammering as he apologized.

\- Herm-Granger? I'm sorry! I thought….

-It was my fault, Malfoy ... I shouldn't have stayed here. I just wanted to know if you needed anything ...

"You" His mind whispered, with him needing to shake his head to focus.

\- I think nothing you can help me ... - Her sad tone made Hermione insist.

\- Who knows? I can try….

\- I'm thinking of my mother ... I don't know if she's still alive, probably not and I'm afraid to close my eyes and dream about her being tortured. I'm afraid to sleep alone. - He laughed with the honesty he rarely gave to a few, but after all that was his mate. - But I don't think you want to keep me company. Draco joked, staring at the lamp inside the room. Where did he get the courage to say that ?!

\- Well ... - Hermione was red as a pepper. - As for your mother, I really can't help but if you want…. - She fell silent before speaking nonsense. - Nevermind.

\- No, you can talk - He was curious.

\- If you wanted, I could keep you company until you sleep. - She said sitting on the chair by the bed while her mind screamed ALERT ALERT, wanted to stick her head in a bucket and throw herself out of the window in shame.

Hermione could already hear the blond's scornful laughter and the poison being distilled, but she blushed when she heard from a completely red Draco an affirmation and not a refusal made in cursing.

\- I would appreciate it.

Embarrassed, he lay back on the bed while she pulled a chair closer. She didn't need to be that close, but neither of them bothered or bothered with the approach.

She had touched his forehead to check his temperature, escaping to his hair soon after. Draco smothered the purr by stuffing his face into the pillow.

\- It must have been difficult for you earlier today. - She didn't know why she was talking, she should have let him sleep, but it was so natural that the words just left her lips.

\- I did what was necessary. I would have died if I had stayed ... and I never really wanted that mark. - Half truths. Yes, he probably would have died if he stayed, but the real reason that made him accept Potter's help and burn his mark was purely for her, to save her.

\- I believe in you. I don't think having burnt his own arm was just to get Harry's confidence. It just proves how much you've changed ... at least that's what I think.

Hermione continued with the mess, realizing that soon Draco would be fast asleep. When she tried to get up to leave, she felt her hand being pulled and turning around she saw the wizard's dark eyes staring at her.

\- I'm sorry, Hermione. He whispered and she could have sworn he could look deep in his soul. - I know I have no right to ask you that, but I do. Please forgive me, please forgive me for every offense and humiliation I have addressed to you over the years. - He said holding the hand of the girl who sat down again shocked by the request. - Now I see how silly and prejudiced I was and I regret it so much ...

-Draco…. - She tested the name in her mouth - I… .I….

\- I just need you to forgive me. If you don't want to talk to me or get close to me, I understand, but I need to know if you forgive me or not. Draco whispered looking directly into his eyes, squeezing his delicate hand.

-I forgive you, for everything ... don't worry.

Hermione unknowingly was enveloped by the charm of the middle veela, but that was not why she answered what she answered and when Draco heard her apology he closed his eyes with tears of joy. It took the girl a minute to realize that Draco Malfoy, THE REAL DRACO MALFOY had apologized to her !!!! She never dared to dream about it,

In her most foolish and childish passionate fantasies she had imagined the scene, but here he was asking for forgiveness. Controlling the inner outbreak, she continued to sit on the chair and pat him while her other hand was still between his. Without realizing it, the two ended up falling asleep and for the blonde that was the first night he slept so well in his entire life!

***

The next morning, Hermione was the first to wake up with her neck stuck and her back sore from sleeping in the chair, leaning over Draco's bed. The hands of the two were still together, their foreheads were almost glued and she was so red when she noticed this, that she just didn't let go of it immediately because she was afraid to wake him up, and so she carefully let go and then quickly ran away from the room fast as possible. Fortunately it was still very early and no one had woken up when she went to hide in the makeshift room she shared in the attic with Luna.

Draco had awakened as soon as Hermione moved, but he pretended he was still asleep because he had exceeded all limits that he imposed himself by being so frank with her the other night. He loved her, but she would never know that. He had already tasted his lips and now slept with his nose in his hair, with his scent lulling him to sleep. It was not just the morning, uncomfortable erection that bothered him that day, but also his protruding fangs that refused to withdraw, hoping to nibble on Hermione.

It took him a long time to get out of the room, long enough for Fleur to knock on the door and check if he was still alive. When he opened the door and quickly pulled her inside, showing the irritating fangs, the Frenchwoman laughed before teaching him a trick to relax. He hadn't counted on who had spent the night, but Fleur had a faint notion of catching the girl's scent in the room. When they finally left, Draco went to the kitchen and poured himself coffee, looking out of the corner of his eye at Hermione, who was playing with a lock of her hair, red as a shrimp, returning the eyes with Malfoy.

His intention had only been to observe her in secret, but when he realized that she was also looking at him, he became nervous. First he raised his chest like a pigeon, then straightened his hair, it was the first time he had run out of gel. When he was going to open that charming smile, he noticed Harry entering the room, with reality being played on his head. Harry knew what he was, he couldn't let him find out about Hermione and the gossip spread. He couldn't move this forward, he needed to ignore her. With a bleeding heart, Draco disappeared into the kitchen and went only to Fleur and Harry, breaking Hermione's heart.

The brunette withered in her chair thinking that everything was just her silly imagination. Where did you get that Draco was looking at you almost as if he was charming? She ate quickly and soon Harry and Ron called her for a walk on the beach, which actually turned out to be a more frank conversation about the possible Horcrux in the Lestrange vault and the plan to find out what the others were. Hermione did not like to be reunited without Draco, he was part of the plan after all. So she soon insisted to Harry that they should tell about the death relics and the wand wand for the Slytherin. Meanwhile, Ron was vehemently against it and unfortunately Harry still didn't fully trust Malfoy to trust him with the whole plan. Hermione was ready to insist again when Fleur came walking up to them warning that Grippo wanted to talk to the 3. The Frenchwoman was clearly irritated at being made up as a message girl mainly because the elf's personality was terribly selfish and lazy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione promptly returned. When the brunette entered the room, he just nodded to the blonde, who was reading on the sofa, indicating that he wanted to be followed. Draco contained the roll of eyes after all Potter was anything but discreet, it was clear to everyone in the house that the golden trio was up to something. So the four met in the little room where the staple was recovering, his legs were already good but he refused to leave the room and live with the wizards.

\- I made my decision, Harry Potter. Even though my court considers this a vile betrayal, I decided to help them ...

The 3 Gryffindors sighed in relief, but Draco was the only one to frown at that statement. He, like the Slytherin who was able to identify a lie, even though it was well disguised, and that goblin did not mean what he said. He kept his suspicion to himself because he knew that if he spoke now Harry and Ron would not believe him and he always knew how to be patient and wanted to know how far that elf would help them between truths and lies.

\- ... upon ... - continued the goblin. -… the proper payment.

So here was the real reason for everything, thought Draco.

\- How much do you want? Asked Harry. - I have a lot of gold and ...

Draco couldn't help laughing. He was leaning against the door in the background with his arms crossed.

\- He doesn't want gold, does he? - Draco spoke before Harry thought he was making fun of the Potters' fat heritage.

\- I have gold. - Staple replied with a sly look at Draco. - I want the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

\- We can't give you that!

\- Ron replied in disgust.

\- So ... - Said the goblin softly raising his hands in disdain. - … We have a problem.

\- Is there nothing else we can give you? Harry asked, clearly desperate, which made Draco want to roll his eyes again, clearly none of them knew how to bargain.

"I know there must be several treasures in the Lestrange coffers," began Ron. - you can choose what you want from there and…

\- I'm not a thief! I don't want any treasure that you don't already have!

"But the sword is ours ..." began Hermione.

\- It is not!

\- Yes it is! - Ron insisted. - We are from Gryffindor is an inheritance from our house since it belonged to Godric Gryffindor ...

\- And before him, to whom did she belong? Asked Staple.

\- No one? - Tried the redhead now confused. - It was made for him, wasn't it?

\- No! - replied the goblin now really irritated. - Another example of the wizards' arrogance over us faes! The sword was from Ragnok Oblat! The first Efficace elves to rule our court and was taken over by Gryffindor! It is a lost relic of my people so it is my price and nothing more!

\- Well, then we will have to discuss your proposal ... We will be back. Said Harry, pulling Ron and Hermione out of the room. Draco gave the elf a last suspicious look who smiled defiantly before the blonde went after the other 3.

\- That little dwarf can't be serious! - Ron roared when they were all in the empty attic since Luna took care of Olivaras. - We can't hand over the sword, it's the only way to destroy the Horc ... You-know-who. - As soon as he saw the blonde raise his eyebrow at the piece of information that he was going to release, Ron immediately corrected his speech without revealing anything to Draco.

\- Was the sword really stolen from the goblins? Asked Harry.

\- I don't know ... - she pondered dejectedly. - In history it is not uncommon for Wizards to pass over other magical creatures ... But I have never read anywhere that the sword belonged to anyone before Godric Gryffindor.

\- That must be another one of that elf story! - Ron continued disgusted. - They always mean that wizards only harm them, but the truth is that they have already killed many of us! We should be grateful that he didn't demand one of our wands!

\- Don't talk like that Ron! Goblins have reasons not to trust wizards, we have also killed a lot of them in the past and…

\- By Merlin Hermione these creatures are not cute and adorable bunnies!

Draco cut the redhead before it was thicker with Hermione.

\- What you may not be considering here is the concept of possession that elves have. - Draco intervened. - For an elf, especially when it comes to gold and treasures, the true and legitimate owner of any object is the one who made it and not who bought it.

"Are you saying that even if Godric Gryffindor won the sword or paid for it, for a goblin the real owner is the one who forged it?" Hermione asked, intrigued. She had never read about it. Considering that she was not from an old family of wizards who had been dealing with elves for generations, Draco didn't imagine she knew when he nodded.

\- All objects made by the elves are, in their eyes, legitimately theirs. In the case of a purchase the item in question is only considered leased to the person who disbursed the money. They do not understand the concept that an item can pass from one generation to another, because if the object in question is not returned to the person who made it as soon as the original owner died, it is theft. That is why purchase contracts with elves are exhausting and exhausting and are made with exceptional caution. - He explained.

Harry was thoughtful for a minute before coming to a conclusion.

\- Well ... considering everything Draco said let's play with words like them. We will say that Clamp can keep the sword but we will omit when we deliver it.

"Harry, we can't do that ... it's like asking for his help and then cheating on him!" Insisted Hermione, whispering softly. - It's disloyal.

Daco definitely wanted to hug his mate at that moment! She was such a good and innocent Gryffindor. The blonde had even been surprised that Potter had the capacity for such a plan, it was obvious to the Slytherin that things would not be as simple as Harry put it, but it was a start.

\- He will have her, Hermione. - The brunette insisted. - But only after we finish using what we need to use. I will personally ensure that he receives it and will keep my word.

The Slytherin doubted that Potter's word alone would be enough, but it was not up to him to keep pointing and pointing out the glaring errors and gaps in that plan. Definitely Gryffindors were inconsequential and foolish, quick on the courage to act, but not so much on the art of planning as acting. So the group went back to the elf's room where Harry made the proposal insisting on not needing a date and so he ensured that the goblin had his word both shook hands sealing the deal.


	4. Gringotts Invasion

The days stretched out as the group made the final plans for the 'inconsequential invasion' as Draco liked to call it in his head. Heavens, it was a real challenge for the blonde to adapt to the dynamics of that group of Gryffindors, but he would do anything to being on the side of your partner even if you were going to put up with the carrot guy and the cracked forehead.

Draco was starting to get used to the overcrowded atmosphere in Fleur and Bill's cottage, but luckily that morning Olivaras, Luna and Dino had been transferred to the home of that Aunt Muriel, from whom Fleur had borrowed a diadem from moonstones and diamonds which will yield an intriguing conversation between Luna and the elf that revealed a little more of their different notions about the possession of treasures.

The plan was that soon the group would also leave the cottage more precisely the next morning, in other words, that would be the last guaranteed dinner before any of Potter's next stupid plans. Dinner was just as curious for Draco as everyone else had been, less crowded, but still extremely intriguing for the Slytherin who was used to quiet meals. The simple and homemade food was delicious, Hermione and Fleur as they always talked animatedly Bill, Harry and Ron were in a heated discussion about the role of the Nameless and the Aurors.

Draco, on the other hand, remained silent in his place enjoying the food and now or another he entered Fleur's debate with Hermione when the Frenchwoman insisted on including him when asking her opinion on specific questions. Even when the blond was out of place, he allowed himself to smile minimally at those dinners, smiles that he managed to hide from everyone but his companion, who always seemed to catch him, which made him immensely embarrassed. The light and relaxed atmosphere, made the Slytherin miss his housemates, only with his small group of friends he interacted as freely and relaxed as he saw those people doing.

Then there was an insistent knock on the door. The silence was sepulchral, Fleur quickly turned to her husband, who waved negatively and promptly stood up with his wand in hand, a gesture that was imitated by his wife, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron being that the blonde was discreetly protecting his mate .

\- Who's there ? - Asked Bill.

\- It's me. Lupine oars! - The person answered the door but the redhead made no move towards the door. - I'm a Werewolf, married to Ninfadora Tonks.

\- How did you get to that address? - Asked Bill before making sure that this was really his friend of the Order.

\- You, the believer in the Chalet das Conchas secret gave me the address for me to come in case there was an emergency.

\- By Merlin, what happened Remus ?! - The older redhead spoke as soon as he hurriedly opened the door and hugged him quickly. However as soon as the two wizards parted, Lupine tensed when he scanned the room, stopping at the blonde in the back.

\- What's he doing here? - Asked the old professor raising his wand in threat.

Draco quickly drew his own wand in case he got an attack and was really surprised when he saw Hermione put herself in front of him as well as Harry Potter who, unlike his friend, just raised his hands in surrender.

\- Hey Hey hey! Calm Remus. - spoke Harry

\- Calm? You know who he is and who he serves! - Lupine continued in revolt.

\- It no longer serves VSQ. Harry replied. - It helped us escape from Malfoy Manor and burned his mark so we wouldn't be tracked, Remus.

\- Did you burn the mark ?! Harry thought you were smarter than that! Nobody gets rid of that mark. It's a curse! An ancient spell of black magic, many “ex-diners” tried to get rid of it in the last war and never did!

\- He burned Remus. I did the dressing myself and when the skin was restored the mark was gone.

\- Gui this is impossible!

\- See professor. They are not lying. - Hermione insisted, turning to Draco as if insisting that he show it himself.

Draco, without letting down his guard, stopped pointing his wand at the old professor and began to unroll the bandages on his arm revealing the battered but completely scarred skin without any marks.

\- This is ... How is it possible? - Asked the teacher when approaching the former student and scratching his skin. Even though he was not convinced, he recited quick spells and found that the black mark had disappeared, since there was no trace of black magic or obscure spell on Draco.

The blonde was silent until that moment and as much as he liked to be the center of attention he did not know how to answer that question without revealing his secret. However it was not necessary because Fleur once again came to the rescue.

.- I was the one that burned Lupim. I used antique veela magic. Almost killed Drrracon but managed to burn the mark completely - Said the blonde taking the lead.

\- By Merlin. - Remus whispered, releasing the student and putting away his wand. - I'm sorry Malfoy but I couldn't risk it. - He justified himself by sighing with relief both because the student no longer served Voldemort and because it was safe to give the news he came to give.

\- I understand teacher and I would expect no less. - The tone was not gentle, but neither was it aggressive.

\- Why did Remos come? Harry asked apprehensively.

\- It's a boy! - He spoke collapsing in one of the table chairs with the biggest smile on his face. - We named Ted after Dora's father! - Continued.

\- Damn… Ton..Tonks had the baby ?! - Asked Hermione giving a little cry of joy!

\- YES! - Lupine shouted excitedly without restraining happiness! - HAD THE BABY! HAHAHAHA WE HAD A BABY !!!

Screams of joy and congratulations flooded the room and Hermione saw the smile on Draco's lips surprise and she quickly remembered that he was Tonks' cousin!

\- Magnify yourself! - Fleur shouted jumping up and down as her husband returned with a bottle of sparkling wine.

\- To celebrate my friend! - Said the older Redhead holding out to Remus a glass of the drink that was soon accepted.

Quickly, everyone had their glasses up to greet the new baby Lupine!

\- To your son, Remos! - Sweated Harry in joy.

\- Yes to Teddy Remus Lupine! A great wizard in the future!

\- Yes!!!! - Everyone paid off laughing and cheering with joy.

\- Will you be the best man? - Remus asked after giving Harry a hug that was definitely caught off guard.

\- Me?

\- Clear! Dora agrees!

\- I… damn sure! - Harry replied in a mixture of pride and distress after all ... for Merlin, he would be godfather of a child!

\- How does it look? Fleur asked.

\- I think he looks like Dora, but she says he's my face. - Replied the proud man. - But the hair is definitely hers! - He laughed. - When he was born it was dark like mine, but then I swear he was a redhead and now who knows? Green, blond, blue !!! - He continued to laugh and drink from the cup that was soon filled by Bill, who was also happy with the joy of his friend.

The mood was festive and relaxed even though Draco abandoned his defensive posture and listened heartily to the news about the baby from Ninfadora and Remus. A second bottle was opened and when it was also emptied the former teacher announced that he really needed to leave.

\- Bye everyone and I'll bring a photo when I can! The others were very happy with the news when they heard that I was with you! Oh and Draco, I'm happy to be here. - Remus said after putting his travel cloak back on. - Really happy that you're on our side now.

\- Me too, teacher. - replied the boy firmly surprising the others. - And ... I ask you to send my greetings to my cousin and aunt ... I hope that maybe, who knows after this war, I can pay my visits properly.

\- It would be a pleasure boy. - The man spoke with a wave before departing.

Bill, still laughing at the news, took care of the rest of the dinner and the dishes with Hermione's help while Ron congratulated Harry for being the newest best man in the group! Fleur in turn asked Draco to have a private conversation in the living room. A serious conversation that she needed to have with the boy before any plan the young people had for the next day.

\- Dracon I need talk to you ... - And then he changed from English to French since he didn't want the attention of others.- I know that Harry and you are up to something ... heritage. I didn't know that Narcissa was a Veela. - She always spoke in French, preventing others from understanding the subject.

\- And it's not. - Draco replied in his fluent French. - My father ... is not Lucius Malfoy. It is rather a French wizard or rather a French veela. He's a painter.

\- He is known?

\- From my research I think so, but I'm not sure. Does the name Olivier D’Fay Bauffremont tell you anything?

\- That name is not strange to me ... - Fleur left him alone while looking for a traditional embroidery of his Veela family.

The blonde witch soon returned with the embroidery that illustrated a clan family tree that had never been very close, all members of her extended family were present there. In a quick survey they were able to conclude that Olivier was the cousin of Fleur's grandmother, which made them…

-Cousins ... You are my cousin! - She laughed excitedly.

Draco gave Fleur a real smile, but he soon realized that this was also what made him a relative of the Weasleys by table, he thought without holding back the slight grimace. Meanwhile, the Slytherin was happy to have a family member around in the midst of all that madness, smiling again in relief, a gesture that piqued Hermione's curiosity, who was watching them.

\- I know almost nothing about all this veela madness ... - He started a little uncertain about how to ask for help and explains

information for the cousin. - Only it hurts a lot if I change and if she fights with me or gets hurt she is like a personal offense to me. It's so annoying!

\- Unfortunately I'm not half-veela like you, I have only ⅓ of the blood coming from my grandmother. In other words, I know little about the transformation ... so much that I only know a few tricks I learned from my mother, such as charm.

\- I understand. - He replied discouraged.

\- But, who knows when this war is over, you will also not pay a visit to your other cousins! - Fleur laughed when referring to the request to visit his aunt on the part of his mother, Ninfadora and little Teddy.

\- I would really like that! Draco replied genuinely. After all, if he could, he would do anything to find and meet his real father.

***

When everyone went to bed, Draco took courage and went up the stairs to the attic, where Hermione and Luna's makeshift room was, before Lovegood left with Olivaras. When she was going to knock on the door, it opened, causing a surprised Hermione to face the Blond's chest.

\- Ma-Malfoy? Why are you here? She was embarrassed as she took a step back, rubbing her forehead over the bump.

\- Excuse me! I didn't mean to scare you. I just ... came to talk to you.

\- About what?

Draco looked into the room, to make sure there was no one else and then pulling her by the hand, he closed the door behind him. Surprised, Hermione let herself be taken away, not even caring that they were alone.

-And then?

\- I realized how uncomfortable you are with your part of the plan. - He started.

\- I hate that thing. - She replied with disgust and fear as she indicated the dark wand that was on top of a box along with the robes she used to interpret Belatrix tomorrow.

Draco saw his companion hugging his body as if protecting himself from the wand. He allowed himself to take a step towards her and stroke Hermione's arms as if to ward off the cold.

\- I know Ron said it will probably be easier when I take the potion and assume the character, but when I think of everything that wand has done ... That tortured Neville's parents, killed Sirius! - Hermione was exalted in a vague attempt to escape the wand.

-That tortured you…. Draco whispered with a vague look. His fists closed quickly, along with his expression.

\- Yeah ... that too. - Hermione got tears in her eyes, but she wasn't scared when she felt the gentle touch on her face and realized that the blonde was wiping her tears. The touch was soft and so sure that she just allowed herself to breathe easier.

\- Your fear is understandable with everything my aunt did with others and with you. - Draco hadn't realized that he was stroking the witch's face, let alone putting a lock of Hermione's hair behind his ear. His body was acting on automatic. - But you won't be alone, I'll be there with you.

-Are you implying that I should trust you?

-I set my arm on fire to save you and your friends, so I think so.

Hermione automatically looked at the scar on the blonde's arm, running her finger lightly, causing a shiver in the Slytherin who moved closer to the girl.

\- Still hurts?

\- Sometimes. And yours?

\- Sometimes.

They stayed in that awkward silence until he spoke again.

-It's going to be okay, Hermione ... _I won't let anything bad happen to you._

_\- Do you want to protect me? - She found it strange._

_\- With all my strength._

_Hermione was so touched that she approached and hugged him, catching him off guard. His heart immediately sped up, just as a smile tore his face. He hugged her tighter, snuggling his face against her neck. She was frozen and in the middle of an internal outbreak. When he finally calmed down, he managed to relax and enjoy the warmth of that hug that Draco refused to end. He conveyed all the security he needed._

_\- I'll be right next to you tomorrow, the whole time ... - He spoke softly in her ear._

_\- Draco…. The breathless sigh made him walk away, but it was caught by his eyes._

_They looked at each other deeply, approaching their faces slowly. Their noses touched slightly, as in an Eskimo kiss, but when their mouths were almost touching, Draco closed his eyes again and ended up with the short distance between his lips, feeling Hermione sigh. Their mouths greeted each other, feeling each other's softness. He squeezed her waist as he opened his mouth slightly, playing with his lips. Hermione hugged him while stroking his back, feeling his left hand leave his waist and hold the back of his neck, with his tongue invading his mouth. With a louder sigh, she stuck her body to his, giving him space to explore his mouth while she played with his tongue. At some point he turned her around, pressing her against the wall with his whole body, lashing out against her lips, letting out the first breath. Things heated up quickly, so much so that at some point he had pulled his legs onto his lap, wrapped them around his waist, pressing her against the wall and…._

\- Everything will be fine, Hermione ... Hermione?

The girl woke up to her reality. They were not kissing, much less embraced.

\- What…?

\- It's all right? You seem a little distracted.

\- There is…. Is nothing! I'll rest tonight! IS…. this, we need to relax tonight and wake up early tomorrow, so… .. I think I better go to bed already. Good night, Malfoy! She quickly pushed him towards the door and closed it quickly. His face and neck were on fire with shame.

Draco stood in the same place for a few minutes. He thought the conversation would help her to trust the plan, but apparently she wanted distance from him. Something in his heart ached with the expulsion and after a resigned sigh he went down the stairs to the guest room he was staying in, happily Harry and Ron stayed in the room that used to be Olivaras which gave him a little peace. However, the blonde barely managed to sleep thinking about what he would have said wrong for the companion to act that way.

***

The next morning the four said goodbye to the couple from the shells cottage and drove away in a lost forest in the middle of England, it was difficult for Draco to wait for Hermione who had disappeared through the trees taking a safe distance from the boys and elf to take the polyjuice potion. and wear the black robes they have arranged.

The blonde was nervous, but when he saw his aunt appear among the cedars, he felt his eyes go black and the fangs went down, growling loudly. What was she doing there ?! He hadn't burned his arm for nothing! She couldn't have found out where he and his mate were by the mark ... With quick steps, Draco started walking towards the witch with his wand in hand, prepared to fight. However, Harry quickly realized what Malfoy was up to prevented him from going crazy.

-Wait, wait, wait! What do you think you are doing?! - He threw himself in front of the boy.

\- I'm going to kill that witch! His voice was thick, completely beside himself.

-It's not real, Draco! It's just Hermione!

He stopped in place when he smelled the girl approaching. How could he threaten his…? Then he put his wand away, scared of what he was about to do, but quickly recovered when Hermione / Bellatrix approached sheepishly.

\- How am I? - She was nervous, looking at all the boys. In fact, she was avoiding looking at the blonde, who was looking at her with horror and disdain.

\- Wow, Mione ... - Ron was gaping. - This is so scary. My time now!

After Hermione used a series of spells to change the redhead's appearance, the five apparated to an alley near the bank. And as soon as Harry and Clamp that was hanging on the brunette's back hid under the invisibility cloak Bellatriz, Draco and the red-faced wizard looked very badly towards the Bank.

\- Madame Lestrange, young Malfoy? - A man appeared preventing the group from moving further towards the bank.

Hermione promptly straightened up, taking on the tone of the dark witch when she asked sharply.

\- What you want?

\- I just came to greet you ... but if my presence is not welcome ...

\- Not at all, Travers. - Hermione replied, thanking Draco for whispering the name of the Death Eater to her discreetly. - How are you? - She spoke cynically walking again, imagining that this would be what Bellatrix would do.

\- Well, but I confess that I was surprised to see you and your nephew.

\- And why would it be surprising? - I keep talking acid.

\- I heard that the residents of Malfoy Mansion were confined to the house after… what was it like? Ah yes, escape. - Replied acid.

\- The Dark Lord always forgives those who were the most loyal in the past! - Hermione replied hard, keeping her blood cold. "Perhaps your credit to the Lord is not as good as mine and my nephew's, Travers." - The girl continued trying to imitate the witch's insolent smile and although the man seemed offended, he was also clearly less suspicious. - Well now, if you'll excuse me, Draco and I have matters to discuss in Gringotts at the behest of the Master.

So Hermione quickly dismissed the despicable diner who followed his angry path to the streak where he disappeared while the group made their way to the bank. When they entered the luxurious building, Draco noticed Hermione swallowed, with a shiver going up her body. They walked about ten steps before an elf received them.

\- Madame Lestrange. To what do we owe your honor this morning? The goblin looked at Draco curiously, realizing his fae magic.

\- I want to get in my safe. With Potter on the loose I preferred to ensure that nothing that belongs to me would move. - She controlled herself not to be polite, tuning her voice.

\- It is impossible to steal our coffers, madame.

\- But I would like to check. Should I worry about your denial? - She made a crazy look, surprising the boys.

\- Madame….

\- _Imperio-_ . Harry whispered from inside the cloak, bewitching the goblin.

\- This way, gentlemen. I'll need the cymbals ... Great! Please come with me, please ... - The goblin jumped out of his seat, calling them.

\- Help me, Draco. - Bella ordered, extending her arm to the boy who promptly helped her walk.

-Okay? He whispered.

She nodded, squeezing his arm before they continued to walk.

\- WAIT! - A second elf came hurriedly. - Forgive me Madame Lestrange, but we received instructions on your safe ... We need your co-like identification wand. - Stammered the second.

They knew something. It was clear that the bank had been informed that Bellatrix's wand had been stolen and once again Harry went to the rescue reciting "Imperio" after "Imperio" to support that whole lie.

\- I know ... Instructions ... - The second air goblin spoke. - Very old family ... Please accompany me, my colleague ...

Hermione had been tense. Draco had been tense. Everyone was tense as soon as they left the lobby and the metal door was closed behind them.

\- We're in trouble, they suspect! - Said Harry taking off the cloak. The leprechaun who guided them, for continuing under the curse, paid no attention to when Grampo jumped off the brunette's back.

\- What will we do!? Asked Ron desperately. - Let's get out of here while there's still time!

\- I thought your house was known for courage, Weasley. - Disdained Draco. - We got here and coming back is suicide.

\- Yes. - Agreed Staple who climbed on the cart that took the wizards to their coffers. - Fortunately Potter has Bogrod on the spell so he can control the wagon as we get off, I am no longer authorized. - He explained.

And so the group climbed into the vehicle and the goblin, Bogrod, still under the influence of the curse, smilingly guided them through the caves, descending more and more. They were too fast, coming down and making sharp turns when they heard Clip shout out "No!" desperate, the cart had taken them under a waterfall and if Draco had not been present and had known the safes' protection, he would not have escaped the enchanted water. The blond as soon as he saw the waterfall managed to conjure up the “protego” that prevented the group from getting wet however the worst had already happened.

\- They know there's an intruder in the bank! Clamp shouted through the wind as they were still descending. - They triggered the thief's fall!

\- That's why I conjured Protego, if the water had fallen on Hermione I would have washed the cover! My spell will fool those who are after us, but it's only a matter of time before they find out where we are!

\- Bright! - Hermione replied impressed.

\- Give me the cymbals! - demanded Staple when the cart began to pass beside a huge Dragon whose scales were becoming pale by the eternal prison away from the light. Harry and Ron were gaping while Draco allowed himself to cringe a little when the sound of the instrument cut through the cave. - Is he blind. What makes it more dangerous! - The goblin explained while still shaking the cymbals. - But when he hears that sound he knows that the pain will come so we can control him!

\- That's terrible! Whispered Hermione, her voice barely heard in the wind, but Draco heard it very well. Yes it was cruel and terrible, he quickly took the witch's hand in his minimal gesture of comfort that he allowed himself even though he still hated to see his mate in the aunt's shoes.

When the wagon finally stopped at the bottom of the cave where the Dragon was chained, everyone descended safely with their disguises intact.

\- Put his hand on the door. - Instructed Draco indicating the air goblin by the curse.

Harry quickly did so and the safe opened, revealing piles and piles of gold, treasures and riches. The brunette scanned the place until he felt the sting in the scar and saw on the top the cup that had once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff.

\- There! - He pointed to his friends, stepping inside the safe and kicking a coin that rolled. The sound was deafening in complete silence.

\- No! - Draco shouted. And as soon as the coin stopped rolling and fell to the ground, it began to multiply. - Damn Potter! Do not touch anything before I undo the protections! - Scolded pulling the Gryffindors brutally back and casting a counter spell on the coin that stopped replicating - If you had touched the coin or any object in that safe with your hands it would burn you or worse! Apart from the multiplication spells that are common to fool thieves of the real object, we could be drowning in a pile of glowing treasures!

So the blonde took the lead and after reciting the counter spells he had commonly seen his father and aunt using, he allowed the others to enter the safe safely.

-Well, now how do we get the cup? Asked Hermione.

\- Acio cup! Shouted Ron.

\- It will not work! - Spoken angry Clip. - I already said that this spell

it doesn't work here!

\- Is Draco safe to simply climb the pile and pick it up? Asked Harry.

\- I'm not sure ... I undid the spells I knew, but I don't know all that my aunt put to protect the treasure.

\- I already know! - Hermione spoke excitedly. - Wingardium Leviosa. - The spell was uttered with the familiar gesture of turning and shaking.

And so, easily the golden cup floated from its place in the huge pile of treasures to the hand of Draco that was closest to the girl. However, as soon as she finished the spell and the cup touched the boy's hand, his eyes widened and released the vibrating metal filled with Black Magic. Draco could not contain his growl when he saw Harry pick up the object that bounced off the floor, as he was ready to shout at the brunette for hiding why he was behind horcrux when Clamp interrupted them.

\- I helped them get into the bank, now my part of the deal. - Demanded while the wizards left and closed the safe door.

\- We said we'd give it to you, but we didn't say when. This isn't over yet, Gramp….

\- THIEVES! THIEVES! HELP! THIEVES!

A deafening noise sounded, a terrible mix of howling rook and fire alarm, making Draco reach up to his sensitive ears in a failed attempt to muffle the sound.

\- WHAT A DRUG, CLAMP! THAT'S TREASON! - Ron despaired, annoyed.

\- That's the problem with the goblin deals, you only demanded his help to get into the vault, but you didn't guarantee us to leave! - Draco explained already preparing to fight.

A horde of goblins in full armor appeared, about to attack the group. The goblins were coming faster and faster, armed to the teeth with their long daggers, they set out for the group. The front line was certainly contained when targeted by red spells. Stupefactions were launched one after another by the four wizards. Amid all that confusion of duels and daggers, Griphook had managed to escape (not without first receiving a good dose of Veela magic).

Draco had a bloody scratch on his arm, Hermione was disheveled and the effect of the polyjuice potion was over. While Harry felt his scar burn, Ron tried to think clearly in the midst of all that confusion. When the redhead saw wizard guards arriving on the wagons he simply acted without really reflecting on the madness he was about to do. When the albino dragon roared, the idea came to him desperately.

\- I RELAX! - He cast the spell by extending the dragon's handcuffs, terrifying the others.

\- ARE YOU CRAZY, RON ?! Hermione shouted in a high-pitched voice.

\- IT'S OUR ONLY EXIT! GET ON IT! - He shouted while clinging to the iron scales, taking advantage of the fact that the animal was distracted by the elves.

One by one, they approached. Ron was the first to scale the hard scales like steel, trapping his legs in the dragon's body. Harry followed him, extending his hand to Hermione, who was pushed by Draco. When the blonde pinned his legs to the animal's back and made sure that Hermione was safe, the white dragon realized he was free, spreading his wings and taking down a horde of goblins, then taking flight. Hermione let out a desperate cry for the leaps and bounds she took as the animal tried to dig in. He had already expelled fire, but he still had difficulties.

\- DEFODIO! - Draco shouted, helping his companion by name to destroy the walls and caves as he climbed, being soon imitated by Harry and Ron.

Finally they broke through the roof, destroying the atrium on the bench, with everything shattered by the animal's claws, tail and flames of fire. The screams of fear and horror sparked chaos not only in the destroyed bank, but across the diagonal alley when the creature finally took off, flying away.

As they moved away from London and the adrenaline of the flight was subsiding, the boys realized that there was something very wrong with Hermione. She was sobbing loudly, very loudly, her body almost trembling and surely her skin never had that sickly shade of green.

\- Fear of heights. Harry explained to Draco, who promptly held him around the waist, trying to convey confidence and protection. When she didn't stop shaking the boy gave the witch a brief kiss on the back, but she was so terrified that she didn't even notice and just continued to cry copiously fearing the height.

In the depths of his mind, Draco thought of several murderous plans, both for Harry who omitted the information from Horcrux and Ron, who had had that stupid idea that now made his mate cry with dread.

\- Why did I have to climb on that dragon? - Ron whimpered. It is impossible to control these animals!

Draco's Veela part snarled in agreement, but that only scared Hermione even more, who didn't quite understand what was going on. When the animal began to lose altitude, Ron again, overcome with despair, took action.

\- WE HAVE TO JUMP!

\- ARE YOU CRAZY !? Cried Hermione in despair.

\- WE HAVE TO JUMP WHEN HE DOWNLOADS ENOUGH! INSIDE THE LAKE, BEFORE HE PERCEIVES US! - Explained Ron. - NOW!

Ron and Harry quickly broke free and slipped towards the lake, but if Draco hadn't pulled Hermione with him the girl would never have let go of the creature. The fall was greater than expected which further aroused the witch. Soaked, shivering, the four marched out of the water through the mud and mud. As soon as Draco sat his companion on a rock and quickly recited a drying spell, he turned to Harry, who was coughing compulsively, curled up beside him.

\- WERE YOU CRAZY, POTTER ?! - He punched the brunette in the jaw - FUCKING A HORCRUX ?!

\- MALFOY! - Ron tried to meddle, but was stopped by Hermione who from the beginning wanted to tell the blonde what they were really after.

\- WHAT IS IT? YOU WHO WANTED TO GET IN TO THIS!

\- I FUCK MY FUCKING SKIN TO MY BONE AND DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT TELLING ME ABOUT FUCKING A HORCRUX ?!

\- WHAT CAN YOU DO? BACK RUNNING TO YOUR MASTER?

Another punch was thrown against his face.

\- YOU ARE A POTTER IDIOT! AND IT WILL END KILLING US! - He snarled. - THAT'S BLACK MAGIC! THIS CUP SHIT IS CORRUPTED WITH FORBIDDEN MAGIC AND CAN POISON US!

\- I KNOW! I know ... - Said Harry still lying on the floor. He didn't fight back when Draco was right in listing the dangers of having a Horcrux so close to you and your friends.

\- Draco, we know ... - Hermione said, giving Ron a bottle of dictum essence he had just taken so that his friend could also heal his wounds, which was soon passed to Harry. - We already destroyed one and we know what they are capable of. - And so the girl told about how they destroyed the medallion, about the diary and the ring and about how they suspected there was still more.

\- You suspect that You- know who is using the founders' belongings like Horcrux and didn't have the courage to tell me. - Draco spoke irritated. - Well, if you had told me that before, we would have saved a lot of effort because I could have said that the fucking diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw is at Hogwarts long before we invaded that bank trusting only a stupid and inconsequential arrangement with an elf! - Snarled, turning his back on the trio as he stomped off, ignoring everyone.

Draco was furious, he was silent for too long letting Potter make his stupid plans believing that trusting the Gryffindor would be the best, but the brunette was the worst kind of liar, the one who hides information that harms not only others, but himself. The most stupid type of liar! However, what infuriated the Slytherin was not the lie itself, but the fact that Hermione, his mate, did not tell him anything.

The Slytherin moved away from everyone because he did not want to shout at the witch, not when he knew that even if she was wrong she did not deserve his terrible temper. However, when it approached the stone he was sitting on, he cannot contain the angry growl. This growl that Hermione deliberately ignored as she sat next to the blonde and handed him a bottle of pumpkin juice that I had brought from Chalé da Conchar. Drink that was readily accepted since the boy was hungry.

\- I'm sorry we didn't tell you before ... - She started being cut by the blonde.

\- Don't think I'm going to apologize to Potter for the punch.

\- He deserved it and I should have insisted more on being clear with everything ... But looking on the bright side we have the Cup, we left that bank alive and we know where the next horcrux is.

\- How do you intend to destroy them? - Asked in disdain.

\- Gryffindor's sword ... She's still with me. - Answered the girl taking a bag of beads from her neck. - Harry used the sword to kill a basilisk in the second year and ...

\- Yes, I heard the stories. - Draco continued sharply while finishing his drink.

-Well, the sword has the ability to absorb spells and poisons and well ...

\- Basilisk poison as well as cursed fire are some of the only ways to permanently destroy a horcrux. - Completed Draco sighing. - You will use it to destroy the cup and then the tiara.

"That ..." replied the sheepish girl, definitely detesting the indifference and distance with which Draco treated her. - The boys set up the tent ... and well, I brought warm clothes in case you wanted to change. It also brought dictum essence, but I don't think you need it. - Said the Witch indicating the boy's already healed wounds before getting up.

\- Yes I used some medical spells that I know - Lied, after all what healed his wounds and burns had simply been his veela metabolism.

\- I ... well, when you want to enter ... - She said indicating the tent before taking a step back without knowing what to say.

\- Thank you Hermione. - Draco replied sincerely and when he saw the relieved smile take over the girl's face he couldn't contain his own smile. - I'll change and meet you.

So, the girl just nodded before leaving the blonde alone to change and finish putting his thoughts in order, before returning to the simple and warm tent that he would share with the others.


	5. Destroying Horcruxes

Putting thoughts in order was exactly what Draco needed to do, but when Hermione smiled, only she occupied his mind. For Merlin he was in love with every little gesture, craze and grudge! It wasn't just that she was his mate, reflected the blonde, long before he knew she was the owner of his heart he already admired her, but he acted like those little boys who pull her friend's hair and irritate them just because in the end accounts just want your attention. That was what had happened between Hermione and Draco since Hogwarts' first year. However, he crossed lines that he should never have crossed, he had said things that should never have been said and he was the cause of many of the tears that those beautiful honey-colored eyes shed over the years. So he ran away from the witch when he found out she was his chosen one, that the scent of orange, vanilla and old book belonged only to the most intelligent student at Hogwarts, the one whose magic in her blood Veela screamed to recognize, but he didn't have the courage .

However, when he asked for forgiveness that night and she said she apologized for everything, for every insult and curse for every acid and contemptuous look - he decided he would fight for her. Before he ran away for fear of his hatred and contempt, but the girl had revealed the exact opposite, she believed him and excused him, he didn't need to fear rejection for the past, but he had to start acting to build a future. After all, that was Hermione Granger the smartest witch of her generation and winning over her wouldn't be easy, but Draco would fight for her, she was his mate and he wanted her by his side for the rest of his life. Yes, he would win her over and even if she had pushed him away that day when he wanted to reassure her about the invasion plan and with the imminence of war he would do anything to get the witch to accept him, especially because he loved her deeply. It was with that thought that he got up from the stone where he was and not long after changing, he went back to the tent.

When the blonde entered he found Harry and Ron playing chess wizard next to the beds, Hermione was already busy with lunch. Draco didn't want to take out his irritation on his mate earlier, it was definitely a bad way to approach her. Keeping his soaked clothes next to the lamp in the hope that it would dry, he went to the separate room, which had its curtains half closed (since the girl had changed there moments before). In jeans and a long-sleeved checkered blouse, Hermione was distracted fiddling with what looked like soup, her hair in a damp bun and setting up for frizz, but no less charming.

\- I wanted to apologize for earlier…. - Draco spoke as soon as he entered the room.

\- Malfoy! You arrived quietly. - The redness went up her neck, with her holding her heart out of control.

\- My intention was not to scare you, but to apologize. I realized that I was rude to you as soon as we left the lake, but I was not angry with you specifically, but with…

\- I know, with the whole situation. I tried to convince them to tell you about the horcruxes, but they were adamant.

\- And they still thought I would run back to Him ... - Draco rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning on the simple four-seat table behind him.

\- I always trusted that you had really changed. Hermione stirred the soup again, running away from his eyes. - I tried to defend you, but they didn't listen to me.

Draco smiled, sneaking up. When he was just inches from a necklace on her back, he rested his arms on the little table where she was preparing the food, preventing her from moving, but not touching it. His face approached hers, speaking softly:

\- Thank you for trusting me, Hermione.

The witch, noticing the approach, saw her inner teenager bursting with joy and in her failed attempt also playing with him, Hermione ended up opening her mouth and talking too much - as always - which made her inner teenager want to slap her by lying.

\- Actually, I just didn't think you'd be brave enough to sacrifice yourself and then betray us.

\- What? - He almost walked away really offended by the speech. - I know I am not an example of courage like you Gryffindors, but that ... - Draco soon held his tongue because otherwise he would lose control and hurt her. - Okay, your view of me is very compromising, so I'll pretend I didn't hear what you just said and just be with the part where you always trusted me.

\- Excuse me…. - She turned in terror at the possibility of having ruined everything, but lost her speech when she noticed that he had not moved or that he was still inches from her.

They were silent for a few minutes, just alternating glances between their eyes and mouths, without paying any attention to the command soundtrack.

In the background chess, after all, the only thing they heard was each other's racing hearts.

\- I ... I'm sorry for pushing you up on that dragon earlier, I didn't know you were afraid of heights. - He spoke without taking his eyes away from the girl's eyes for a minute.

\- I thought you were very emphatic in our flying lessons in the first year. - She whispered.

-I was more interested in something else at that time. I wish I had done something today to calm you down, but I couldn't think of anything. - He said swallowing hard.

-I think it would only help if you raised wings and got me out of there as soon as possible. - She joked embarrassed by the tension that grew between the two and soon surprised the expression of DUMB on Draco's face.

How could he not have thought of that?

-But I ... I liked how you helped me today. I like your new version.

He approached their faces, looking deep into their eyes.

\- Are you sure it's only hers?

A strong shiver ran through the girl's body, but she didn't look away.

\- Malfoy I ...

\- Call me Draco. I like it when you say my name.

\- Are you sure it's only him? - She returned the question, smiling as she entered the bubble itself.

Your inner self a 15 year old girl played three drums at the same time, screamed in echoes and jumped with anxiety. WHAT DID IT MEAN ???

It was Draco's turn to shiver and take the initiative. She had given several signs that he could move forward, so he didn't blink to cut the distance from their mouths, dodging at the last second, enjoying the sigh that the girl gave. Aiming at his cheek, Draco placed a shy kiss on the spot, trailing towards his lips, applying more delicacy each time he got closer. She already had one hand on Hermione's waist, while the other was lost at the nape of her neck, pulling her curly, damp strands undoing the loose bun. Hermione was not much different, totally surrendered, with her hands resting on Draco's chest. This was really happening, after having fantasized for so many years, they were just about to kiss. That mood was not the brainchild of them, they were REALLY flirting for some time! His breathing was uneven, his chest rose and fell, his heart racing as his mouth itched with anticipation, but when Draco was inches from his mouth….

\- CHECKMATE! Ron shouted from the room, followed by grumbling from Harry.

Hermione was startled by the sound of the boys she had completely forgotten existed and jumped like a cat when she was given a bucket of water, making Draco just give her a kiss on the corner of her lips, also startled when the strength of her was removed. particular bubble.

\- Shit, Weasley. Hermione heard Draco growl, squeezing his waist tightly before moving away. - I think we almost burned lunch. - He spoke to relax the climate that had been ruined.

Hermione didn't know if she felt like she was in the clouds because of what had almost happened or frustrated because she was scared and ended it all. The expression on her face denounced how sad she was and judging by his he felt the same thing however sadness gave way to all her shame and shyness which makes her practically run away from the blond after all. After all, what had she been possessed to start flirting with the Slytherin? She never flirted with anyone, not even Krum or McLaggen had done that! By Merlin !.

* * *

While they were having lunch the atmosphere was super strange between Hermione and Draco, a fact that neither of the other two boys noticed so much that Harry soon brought up a very important subject:

\- Draco, I think you should destroy the cup. If it weren't for your help, we would never have gone safely into your aunt's safe ... And I promised you that you could help us.

\- Just tell me how. - Draco replied seriously. He knew what a Horcrux was, he had been trained in the dark arts even before he received the mark so that he knew that in that cup there was a piece of Voldemort's soul. What better way would he have to execute his revenge against the wizard than by destroying part of it?

\- Use Gryffindor's sword, she is the only one capable of destroying the horcrux.

With lunch over, they headed out of the tent would be better as it would prevent any other protective magic from damaging the camp. Harry placing the bowl on the floor waved to Hermione who pulled the sword out of her bead bag, handing it to Draco. The blonde wielded it and stared at her precious stones, liking the way she stood on his arm, the weight and balance were perfect.

\- And then?

\- The cup will try to stop you. It messes with your head, shows your biggest weaknesses, but you need to ignore everything. - Harry explained, taking two steps back, being followed by friends.

Even though he was afraid that his passion would be revealed in front of the Gryffindors, Draco took the sword boldly and when he lowered the blade against the golden object, he stopped millimeters before breaking the cup in half, because a black cloud had formed right in front of him. The image was as clear as water, as were the screams. Revealing his mother kneeling on the floor panting as Voldemort circled her predatorily.

\- What happens when they betray me ... - The Wizard's voice was cold and cruel. - Draco!

\- CRUCIOS! - The curse did not come from the Lord's wand, but from the witch who was Narcissa's own sister. Bellatrix had a maddened look as he reveled in the blonde's screams of pain in front of him.

\- Have mercy! I BEG! - Narcissa screamed before being hit by another curse.

\- CRUCIOS !!! - Now the spell was uttered by the one who swore to protect and love Narcissa no matter what the circumstances. Lucios had the features contorted in hatred and disgust, delighting in the pain that caused his wife.

\- STOP! STOP! - Narcissa was crying loudly.

Narcissa's screams cut through the calm afternoon. And with each new curse their screams became more terrible and suffered. She writhed on the floor, being attacked again and again by joint curses between her aunt, Lucius and Voldemort.

\- DRACO! - She called for her son in a failed attempt to stay sane.

\- Oh, Narcissa, it is his fault that you are suffering all this - Voldemort said without looking at the fallen woman who moaned at his feet.

No, the Dark Lord stared with blood-red eyes full of malice at a Draco who was so defeated he barely noticed when he released the sword that fell to the ground with a sound muffled by the dry grass.

\- He is to blame for that, Narcissa! If he hadn't deserted and fled with Potter, you would be unharmed. But someone has to suffer the consequences. CRUCIOS!

Draco had dropped to his knee at the scene, his frail mother being brutally tortured without him being able to do anything. He saw her cry and beg her to stop, to forgive her, but the wizards were enjoying the pain of the suffering. She screamed and called out to Draco begging him to come back and save her too, but he hadn't gone to save her, hadn't helped his mother when she needed it most.

Ron cringed at each new sound, Harry clenched his fists in anger each time he saw Draco's mother beg them to stop, Hermione covered her mouth in shock and horror as she saw the woman squirm with the pain she knew well . She knew it was as if a thousand daggers were tearing her from the inside out, as if her blood were on fire and her bones were cracking on her skin; she knew that all Narcissa wanted at that moment was for it to end ... for her to lose consciousness ... to die.

Draco hadn't realized he was crying until he heard the brittle, fragile whisper leave his mother's lips.

\- Kill me, I ... I can't take it anymore. Just… kill me… - He begged looking directly at his son as if to say that it was all his fault that everything that happened was his own fault.

\- It is necessary to prune some branches to keep the tree and its roots healthy. - Voldemort said laughing in delight. - We must cut out the parts that threaten the health of everything else! Avada Kedavra. - He concluded by casting the unforgivable curse.

When he saw his mother's body fall limp on the floor, Draco gave a growl of fury and revolt, his eyes darkening and fangs showing, he stood up and still in tears grabbed the hilt of the sword with a straight hit on the bowl that broke in half.

The ominous cries of the dying Horcrux were the same and as terrible as Narcissa's, it was as if Draco had attacked his own mother.

  
The blonde was thrown backwards along with the others, the strength of the black magic that exploded and completely extinguished. His head swam and an annoying whistle in his ear made him unbalanced, Draco quickly closed his eyes to prevent Hermione from seeing them, as well as his mouth, when she ran to help him up.

\- Malfoy ... Do you think this could really have happened? Asked Ron, addressing him for the first time as he trimmed Harry who had passed out from the visions he shared with Voldemort.

Draco didn't answer, not when the tears came back down his eyes. He just nodded confirming the terrible words of the redhead who looked at him with regret. He held out the sword to Hermione refusing to face her and when she called to him he just denied walking away through the trees. He knew that others understood that he was not on the run, just that he wanted to be alone.

* * *

It was already night and Draco still hadn't come back, Hermione found him sitting among the nearby trees sitting with his back to her, who saw the boy's shoulders shake with the crying whose sobs were heavily contained, she said nothing because there were no words that could be said. said, she just touched his shoulder startling him. He looked at her lost, his face streaked with tears was marked by loss and grief when she hugged him tightly, which made the wizard break in his arms. Draco cried not stopping the tears from spilling or holding back the desperate sobs. He cried without worrying about staining the shirt of the girl he hugged, he cried without bothering to show how fragile and devastated he was. And Hermione cried with him, cried for seeing the pain he felt.

\- I couldn't do anything! - He cried. - I abandoned her.

\- Draco ...

\- It's my fault! It is as if I have launched the curse.

\- Do not say that! - Said Hermione taking the wizard's face and forcing him to face her. - You sacrificed yourself for us and I will always be grateful for that. If anyone is guilty of this war of all those deaths it is VSQ!

\- I couldn't say goodbye, I couldn't say how much I loved her. - He cried, clinging to Hermione again, after all, she was the only thing that kept him healthy, her perfume was the only thing that calmed him and prevented him from getting lost in grief and pain.

\- Draco, I'm so sorry. Cried Hermione, hugging him tighter and they stayed that way until the blonde's sobs stopped.

* * *

When they finally returned to the tent, Draco once again ignored everyone present. He was trapped inside his private bubble, fleeing even from Hermione who had comforted him in the forest. He hated that she had seen his weaker side, feared that she didn't think he was good enough for that, because he was weak and cried for his tortured mother. Letting his demons consume him, he headed for the upper bunk bed he shared with Harry, which was at a 90 ° angle to Hermione's bed, which he shared with Ron. Because she was afraid of heights, she was not at the top.

It was late at night and Hermione had not yet fallen asleep. For the twenty-seventh time he replayed scenes from that morning and afternoon. She had seen Draco so fragile that she could hardly believe it had been that very day that he had almost kissed her, but now again he was gone. Hermione allowed herself to imagine the various endings that could have had that conversation in the kitchen, but when she had reached the point of imagining them taking their three children to the train station for the first time, she forced herself to stop. That was crazy, I couldn't get carried away by the uncertain and doubtful. Draco might as well have been investing in her because she was the only girl there, besides being driven by war and now more than ever with grief and loss he could very well just be using her as a crutch. Not that she cared, he had lost so much, but she couldn't let his frailty make her believe in baseless fantasies.

Draco had never shown interest in her, quite the contrary, he had no reason to believe that he liked her now. They had just flirted, almost kissed, slept with their hands clasped and he supported her, but he shouldn't have changed that much. It was probably due to the trauma, he had lost his mother, abandoned all beliefs that he had been raised to fight for the other side where. She must be interpreting his moments of weakness and fragility as something more, as signs of something else that did not exist, she must be confusing the need for a friend with that something more.

Hermione knew that Ron liked her, and definitely didn't know what was going on between her and Draco! It was safer to accept the redhead's advances than whatever crumbs of affection he had surprisingly exchanged with Draco. Ron would never hurt her, nor did he have a history of offense and disagreement about himself. What if when the war ended everything between her and Draco went back to normal? She couldn't stand it. So with a bleeding heart and tears in her eyes, Hermione had made a decision: flirting with Draco Malfoy had been a mistake.

* * *

The next day, they had made a decision: they should leave for Hogwarts as soon as possible, since the next Horcrux was at school. They spent the day preparing and thinking about strategies, until it was time to leave.

The four apparated in an alley behind the Three Broomsticks though alarm spells were waiting for them, as soon as their feet touched the stone floor the alarm sounded attracting a large group of Death Eaters. Fortunately they were under Harry's cloak and were not seen when they cringed together. Draco was glued to Hermione in a way that there was no room for imagination, after all he could feel every curve and breath

of the girl. It took all of his self-control not to get lost in the witch's scent or take advantage of the contact. However, when the Dementors appeared, he did not contain the growl, he would have Apparated, taken all away from the creature, but the diners cast anti-Apparition spells facing them there.

The cold air began to cut deeper and deeper, and even though they were hidden, Draco knew that the Dementor smelled fear, pain and would discover them sooner or later. So before the group was more affected by the spectrum he pronounced the spell.

\- Expect Patronum!

The Ragdoll cat appeared, with its long, peaked fur and incredible blue eyes meowing defiantly to the dementor who walked away.

\- Look! THERE!!! Shouted one of the diners. - He's a Patron! It must be Potter!

\- But wasn't his patron a deer? - Asked another diner who was beginning to enter the alley.

\- Shh! - A voice whispered from a side door that the group had not noticed. - Come on Potter, get in soon! - The stranger insisted.

The group quickly came in seeing themselves at the back of the Boar's Head while the stranger ditched the diners claiming that the cat's patron was his. When he turned to the group, he startled the four students. The man was was a younger and definitely more grumpy version of Albus Dumbledore which made sense when he introduced himself as Aberforth Dumbledore, the late director's brother.

After a hot meal and a heated argument over the mission Albus would have left for Harry, Aberforth was defeated and showed the only way that it was still possible to enter Hogwarts since all the old secret passages had been sealed. When Ariana Dumbledore allowed them to pass through the passage through her painting, the group left in the Room of Requirement that now served as a dormitory and hiding place for the various students who suffered at the hands of the Carrow brothers.

When Draco stepped out of the passage, he was not surprised to have dozens of wands pointed at him, waiting until Harry appeased the situation.

\- It's okay, he's on our side.

\- How's he on our side ?! Since the beginning of the year he is the favorite of the Carrows! - Simas shouted in disgust.

\- The brothers always use you as an example of a faithful follower of you know who! He was the one who let the diners come in here last year and kill Dumbledore! - Screamed another girl who by the uniform was the Ravenclaw.

\- I know he did horrible things in the past! - Said Harry placing himself in front of the blonde - But if it weren't for Draco, Hermione and Ron would be dead! - Continued.

\- What do you mean, Harry? - Asked Neville taking a step forward and lowering his wand after all he had been the only one to notice the absence of the black mark on the blonde's arm.

\- Harry, Hermione and I were captured at Easter. - Ron spoke taking a step forward and a sympathetic look at Malfoy who was surprised by the attitude. - We were sent to the Malfoy mansion and if it weren't for Draco we wouldn't have been able to escape.

\- It can't be true! He was always one of them!

\- Yes, he's a spy!

\- I'm not a spy. - Draco said taking a step forward and theatrically folding the sleeve of his left shirt, showing the burn scar where his black mark had been. - I'm a deserter. I burned my Black Mark to help Harry, Ron and Hermione escape. I never wanted to be a Death Eater, but I was forced to, but now I fight for the right side, I fight for the light.

The short and emphatic speech had silenced many however most still hesitated to put down their wands, but if Harry trusted the blond the other students saw no way out except to accept that Draco Malfoy somehow was now also part of Dumbledore's Army and the order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Draco stayed further away while the Golden Trio was received with true Heroes, many asking how they had stolen the bank mounted on a dragon, telling about how the room served as a refuge for almost two weeks and if it were not for the genius of Neville the passage to the Boar's Head would never have been created.

However, when Dino and Luna appeared through the passage, even though it was not the initial plan, a Hogwarts Uprising had been armed. Messages to other supporters of the light had been sent and the war was about to explode! Harry was required to have a plan and a strategy that he didn't have and in desperation he didn't know how to get out of there without drawing attention and finding the Diadem to finally destroy it. Draco, seeing the chaos, sneaked up on Potter.

\- I know where Diadem is. I can destroy it. You and Hermione stay here, putting together an attack strategy. - Said.

\- No! Insisted Harry. - You don't have to go through that again.

\- Damn Potter, this is no time for paternalism! You have to win a war!

\- Take Ron! He can wield the sword and destroy the Diadem.

Draco just waved and went after Red, pulling him to a corner farther from the Room of Requirement.

\- Harry told me about the plan. Where's the diadem? - Asked the Red.

\- On here.

\- On here? Where?

\- Here in the Room of Requirement. - He explained looking around to make sure it wouldn't attract attention and so he concentrated on ordering for the room.

To Ron's astonishment, who never tired of being surprised by the magic of the room, as soon as Draco whispered his request an ivory bust appeared in front of the two young men. And on top of it, a White Gold and Sapphire Diadem on display. The whispers of black magic were almost audible as if he knew what those who watched him planned.

\- Quick cover it. Before anyone sees! - Draco spoke wearing a coat that was thrown in one of the nets nearby. - We have to destroy it somewhere else. - He explained.

\- Okay, if not the explosion of magic can hurt the other students. Let's go to Myrtle's bathroom! Said Ron, who wielded the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

The two left the room without being noticed, or so they thought because Hermione with her heart in her hand saw when the two left.

* * *

\- We have to eliminate Carrow and Snape! This is our priority and that way we will get more Aurors of the Order to arrive! - Neville spoke using the naughty map as a war plan.

\- It is best to separate into small groups. - Said Hermione turning her attention to the map.

"Yes," agreed Harry, looking at his friends. - Luna, Simas and Dino you eliminate the Carrow. Me, Neville and Hermione are going after Snape! - Concluded.

\- It is us? - Asked one of the other students.

\- Stay and protect the room and the others. We have to keep the passage open so that as many members of the Order can get to the castle!

\- You know who will come as soon as you know of Snape's fall.

\- Yes. We have to neutralize the passages to prevent his followers from entering the castle.

\- The biggest group stays here and waits while we eliminate the 3, when we do the other teachers will support us. - Neville spoke.

\- Yes and with their help we can activate the castle protections. - Gina agreed that she had just arrived with the family surprising everyone.

\- To help!? Asked Molly Weasley, surprised at the organization and plans of the young people. - That

not minors! They will not participate in anything! - She insisted desperately.

\- Yes mom this is a war against my family my friends! You can't keep me out! - Gina insisted.

\- Gi ... mom is right. - Gui spoke. - You are just children.

\- We can be children, sir. - Creevey spoke surprising everyone. He was another one who had just arrived. - But this is a war against people like me! People like my brother. They want to deny us the magic that is part of who we are and I will not stand still while they try.

\- But they are children. insisted Molly tearfully.

\- I agree with Mrs. Weasley! - Hermione insisted. - We will use the passage to evacuate the castle, but we will give a choice to the students. Those who want to stay and fight stay, but we have to protect the largest number of students.

\- Right! Hermione, you stay here and take care of the evacuation. Neville and I are going to talk to the other house teachers before we go after Snape.

\- Bill, Fleur and the others stay here helping. Our priority is to protect students. - Said Harry.

Everyone nodded, understanding their tasks, that was the plan and that was a war.

\- Today we fight for the light, today we protect Hogwarts! - Concluded Harry waving and leaving in the company of Neville.

As soon as Luna, Dino and Simas also left Hermione took the lead announcing the plans explaining what was about to happen and giving the choice for those students who wanted to stay and fight for the light to stay. Decisions were made and between nods, goodbye hugs were exchanged as the younger ones were accompanied by Molly and Arthur Weasley to safe hiding places as soon as they used the secret passage at the Boar Head. More underage students were arriving accompanied by Luna, Dino and Simas who had managed to arrest the Carrow brothers who for some reason hoped to corner Potter in the Ravenclaw tower. According to reports, the head teachers of the houses had gone along with Harry and Neville after Snape, who cowardly escaped when he revealed himself to be an animagus in the shape of a bat.

* * *

Draco and Ron had no trouble getting to the ladies' room on the second floor, the corridors were empty due to the time and as soon as they entered they were surprised by the myrtle that groans.

\- YOU, HERE ?! - Myrtle screamed, not knowing whether to indicate the redhead or the blond.

\- Not now, Myrtle! Draco shouted, going to a part farther from the bathroom.

\- This is the ladies' room! You guys are not allowed to come here! Last time you almost died! - Myrtle was referring to the episode that Draco was attacked by Harry.

\- And we will die if we don't, Myrtle! - Ron completed.

\- And you came to do what is so important? Flirt? - Myrtle scorned, until he saw the sapphires shine in the moonlight. - The lost diadem…. DO YOU HAVE A LOST DIADEM ?!

\- SHUT UP, MURTA! If you don't keep quiet, we won't be able to defeat Riddle! You don't want that, do you? Shouted Ron, wielding his sword.

She went into deadly silence.

\- Do whatever it takes, I'll cover. - And went through the door, leaving the boys alone.

The diadem was on the ground, Ron had Griffyndor's sword in hand, but when he attacked, a black cloud again enveloped the environment. Coughing and breathing hard, Draco fanned the darkness in front of him, faced with a vision of Hermione crying. It was an old memory but it seemed as real as if it were really the mate there in front of her, she was still eleven years old and cried while Draco scoffed at her blood. The scene changed, with them at the age of thirteen arguing near Hagrid's hut, with him soon getting punched in the nose. The more the scenes changed, but the fights and arguments became violent, reaching the point of having an exchange of curses at school. The anger and hurt he caused in her was clear, always with inconsolable cries.

“She will never accept you. Have you always humiliated her and now want your love? Frog! You were never even an option for her. ”

It was Voldemort's voice as clear as if he were there in that bathroom and not just a fragment of his soul. And so the image of Ron looking lovingly at Hermione came up, proving the point of Horcrux. Draco started to feel bad, his chest tightened and the air stopped reaching his lungs. That was true, he didn't deserve Hermione's attention after all that made the girl go through his life. Voldemort was right, he should never have had any hope, flirting with her had been a mistake, he… didn't deserve it.

Oblivious to Draco's rejection, Ron faced the demons themselves. Unlike the blonde, Ron was being bombarded with images of the exchanges between Hermione and Malfoy. First at the Yule Ball, when she came down the stairs to meet Krum, Draco stared at her with his mouth open, with her looking at him with a little smile,

placing a lock of hair behind the ear. While dancing some time later, they waltzed next to each other and during the exchange of couples they danced together for a few moments, then being separated again, but the tension had already established itself. At the end of the sixth year, during Dumbledore's funeral again, Draco looked at Hermione with guilt, which corresponded to his advances. And at Chalé das Conchas, in which the two exchanged glances and smiles, with secret caresses.

The scene of shy and passionate looks turned into Ron's biggest nightmare, he saw the girl he loved desperately kissing Draco Malfoy while they both undressed. Silly hands and tongues were seen, together with unparalleled ferocity. When Draco passed his fiery kisses to the girl's neck, she let out a long moan, looking directly at Ron.

"You will never be like him ..." She tugged at Draco's hair, smiling. - You never had a chance with me. It's Draco who I like, who I've always loved. He manages to be better than you at that. - Ending with a laugh.

Seized by fury, Ron dealt a blow to the diadem, being thrown back next to Draco, who abandoned his collapse of rejection by waking up to reality. They looked at each other, but were unable to exchange a word, as the whispering voice took over the room. The voice was clear and cold, almost comforting and it was not known where it came from, it might as well have been coming out of the walls as being just inside everyone's head.

_**“I know that they are preparing to fight… But their efforts are futile. They can't fight me, they can't beat me ... I don't want to spill wizard blood after all I have great respect for Hogwarts teachers and students ... Give me Harry Potter and no one will be hurt. Give me Harry Potter and everything will be forgiven ... Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded! They will have until midnight. ”** _


	6. Hogwarts Battle

Silence took over the bathroom as soon as the Dark Lord's utterance ended, even Myrtle who moaned had huddled in one of the stalls crying silently. Draco and Ron barely looked at each other when they ran out of the bathroom to find corridors crowded with students and teachers leading them to the fifth floor.

\- Ron! - Simas shouted when he recognized his friend in the crowd. - We're evacuating the students!

\- Did you see Hermione? Shouted the redhead.

\- No. The last time I saw you, I was in the Room of Requirement!

\- And Harry? Draco asked as he tried not to be dragged by the desperate students.

\- I was having a problem with the Slytherin students! - Neville replied that he was running to Draco. - We need your help! Many of them want to take Harry to Voldemort! You have to put a little bit of reason in the head of those stupid snakes.

\- I'm going after Hermione! - Red spoke. A veiled threat to the blond who looked defeated and saddened, he nodded as he turned his back on the direction in which his heart told Neville to go and run towards the dungeons.

***

When Draco reached the dungeons, Harry dueled Crabbe and Goyle. The blond and Neville would never have met the 3 if they hadn't bumped into Blaise who was trying to convince Pansy that handing over Potter and following in his parents' footsteps on the dark side was a suicidal idea.

\- Pansy for God's sake! It's insane! - The black man was trying to take his friend in the direction of the fifth floor.

\- We will be well regarded if we do this, Blah! Rewarded! - insisted the girl

\- Let's just go, Pan! Nobody will notice! Your family already serves you, let others fight this war.

\- Blah? Pan? What are you still doing here? Draco asked worriedly. - You need to go to the fifth floor! If you're still here ...

\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM ?! Theodore shouted as he appeared through the passage of the Slytherin common room. He pointed his wand directly at Neville's chest.

\- Theo, please! - Draco spoke placing himself between his friend and the Gryffindor. - You don't have to do that, you can change sides. I am with them now.

\- That's impossible, Draco! You know it is! He was a fool to run away and….

\- I disowned all this. He tugged on his shirt sleeve, revealing the scar on his left forearm to his housemates. - You know how I never wanted to serve you! Theo you more than anyone understands how I hate this legacy of my family. From our family! We don't need to be like our country!

However Theodore, seeing the absence of the black mark, immediately pointed his wand at Draco.

\- You don't have to do that, Theo. You can be free, just like me. I know I never wanted that. - Begged the blond!

He knew that Theodore and Pansy had been spared receiving the mark until they completed Hogwarts, but like Crabbe and Goyle because they were children of families that served the dark, it was inevitable that one day they would have their skins burned by the mark of service to Voldemort. Blás had always been the luckiest, after all he was never required to bow to You Know Who, it was expected, after all everyone knows the predilection of the Zabines for the dark, but he still had a greater chance of escaping. Theo showed doubt and hope marked his features but finally nodded, lowering his wand. He never wanted that destination, none of them did and so fleeing together with Zabine and Pansy they went to the fifth floor, not without first saying where they had last seen Potter.

The castle was crazy, Voldemort's deadline had passed and the barrier had been broken, it was diners and aurors apparating every second, explosions that destroyed the ancient building reducing it to rubble and suffocating dust and even the dusty armor of the castle fought against the dark wizards. However nothing compared to the huge fire that Draco and Neville encounter when they reached deeper into the dungeons. It was with despair that the two entered Harry's duel against the Slytherins who stupidly used cursed fire against the Gryffindor.

\- ARE YOU DONKEY OR WHAT ?! - Draco screamed at his old friends, who insisted on attacking as much as possible even with the fire consuming the corridors.

\- You who abandoned the Lord for bad blood! Getting involved with them just makes you as dirty. Your father is ashamed of you!

All the cursing mixed with Draco's concern for Hermione resulted in the inevitable. With a guttural cry, the wings tore the boy's back, with claws, teeth and eyes blackening.

\- AAAHHH

\- WHAT IS IT?! - Crabbe, Goyle and Neville shouted at the same time.

The fright was so great that the Slytherins took a step backwards and unbalanced themselves in the rubble of the stairs that led deeper into the now-burned dungeons fell into the middle of the fire where they were consumed. With agility, Draco pulled Harry and Neville close to him, flapping his wings awkwardly and when he broke a window he flew out of the castle seconds before a Giant fell over the castle burying the dungeons and hellfire.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Hermione castle, Ron and another group of members of the order were dueling with more and more Death Eaters who wanted to destroy the Room of Requirement. The members of the order resisted, after all, they could not miss the only way out to evacuate the castle. Curses and hexes were exchanged intensely, to the point of beginning to hurt each other. Hermione had a deep cut in her ribs and shoulders, and her performance was compromised. She was struggling with difficulties, being the target of more and more spells because everyone wanted to make Potter's poor-blooded friend pay. When he feared he couldn't take it anymore, he saw a red-haired figure step in front of him, dueling hard against the diners. Soon Ron had stunned the wizards and could pay attention to his friend.

\- Shhh…. It will be over… - He leaned the girl against the wall while trying to remember healing spells, but it was the girl who with a grateful smile whispered to him the spell that she didn't have the strength to perform on herself, helping him, with a shy smile, passing the wand through the most visible wounds. When he was finished, he put the wand in his pants pocket, looking into his eyes.

\- I know it's not the best time, but… .I don't know if I'm going to survive the next duel. I ... I like you, Hermione ... I really love you! - And without waiting for an answer Ron kissed her lips. However when realizing that Hermione did not respond, he moved away from her noticing that she was in shock.

\- Mione, I….

\- RONY! Fleur shouted as she came running. - Sons brothers are in need of your help! -

\- I ... But ... Where?

\- They're trapped in the towers! I couldn't reach them!

Ron did not wait for further explanation. Taking one last look at Hermione, she bolted. his brothers needed him. Fleur was alone with Hermione, supporting her.

\- Izo is not good ... He can't find that out ... - She repeated to herself as she performed deeper healing spells on the girl who still had 3 broken ribs.

\- What? - Asked the confused girl, gasping in pain when she felt the bones being mended. - He who, Fleur?

\- Nobody, Nobody! Let's get out of here! -

***

\- You ... You ... - Neville stammered still lying in the outer gardens and Hogwarts.

The sight of the destroyed and burning castle was terrifying, but no more than that of the winged creature that was Draco Malfoy at the time. Exhausted by the adrenaline rush, Draco in the midst of screams of pain, which only scared the Gryffindor more, returned to human form.

\- We don't have time for that. - Said Harry helping the blonde to get up however now he was the brunette screaming in pain when his mind traveled to the vision of his enemy.

He passed out for a few minutes and with a gasp he opened his eyes.

\- Harry! By Merlin, what happened? Neville asked quickly.

\- Yeah, I'm fine. - He gasped. - I can get into Voldemort's mind. He's in the screaming house! The snake is with him, she is the next Horcrux! - He concluded looking at the blonde who opened his eyes wide in understanding.

\- Horcrux? What horcrux !? How can you get into his head ?! Neville shouted as he followed the other two who were heading for the fighting willow.

\- I can't explain Neville! But we have to destroy the snake! Only then do we have a chance to finally defeat him. Insisted Harry.

\- Right ... - Said the confused boy. - But then ... Harry, you can't go there! If he's there he's not even fighting and ...

\- I think he believes he doesn't even have to go into battle. Draco interrupted.

\- He wants you Harry! You can't go there! - Neville insisted

\- I have to go!

\- You won't be able to change his mind, Longbottom. - Draco spoke casting the paralyzing spell on the tree. - He has this habit of playing the hero! - He scorned himself allowing himself to laugh lightly.

\- Right. Oh damn! Let's go after that snake soon. - spoke the Gryffindor entering behind the friend in the tunnel under the ground after all he would not let Harry mess with You Know Who alone.

The tunnel was stuffy and suffocating, Harry and Neville could barely see a span in front of him, Draco for the Veela heritage had no difficulty. The three hid under the cloak of harry when they arrived at the rotten wooden house, remaining in complete silence while watching Voldemort and Snape talking.

\- The Wand of Wands cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true owner. - Spoken the restless wizard. - The Wand of Wands belongs only to the wizard who killed its previous owner! And you killed Albus Dumbledore. - He insisted while still prowling the old potions professor. - As long as you live, Severus, the Wand of Wands will never fully belong to me!

\- My lord! - Said Snape shocked by the threat and promptly raising his own wand.

"It can't be any other way," replied Voldemort, and before Snape did anything the animal attacked the command his master gave in the language of the snakes.

Snape's face lost what little color it had left, its black eyes widened when the snake's fangs dug into its neck, its knees gave way and it fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry," said Voldemort, coldly and when the Dark Lord turned to leave; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. Pointing the wand at the snake, the magic cage recovered around the animal in its huge protective sphere and thus both disappeared.

Draco did not wait another second, abandoning the protection of Harry's cloak and ran towards his godfather in despair. There was blood everywhere leaking from the deadly wound, the blonde futilely tried to contain the bleeding with one hand while using the other with his wand to recite healing spells that were not working quickly enough.

-No, no NO! - Draco was speaking. - Damn Uncle Sev! You cannot die. - He insisted feeling tears blur his vision.

Snape dared to give his godson a contemptuous smile, the wizard knew this was the end. Harry in turn took off the Invisibility Cloak and knelt beside the man he hated, whose eyes only widened more when faced with the boy.

\- Take it ... take it ... - Snape whispered, turning his attention to Potter as he managed to use his wand and the rest of his strength to draw his memories. He knew the boy would understand what to do when he realized it was about memories. "Look ... at ... me," whispered the wizard in a final request.

The green eyes met the black ones, but in a second something deep inside Snape's eyes seemed to disappear, leaving them fixed, expressionless and empty. The hand holding Draco's fell to the floor and Severus Snape did not move.

\- NO! - Draco shouted in tears. - I can't lose you too! No! - He insisted returning to recite the spells he knew.

\- Draco ... - Harry said but the blonde barely heard him. - DRACO, ARRIVE!

\- NO!

\- He's dead, Draco. I'm so sorry. - Said Harry.

\- It's my fault! It's always my fault! - The boy spoke.

\- Draco none of this is your fault…

\- YES IT IS! - Cut Draco getting up and walking away from Harry in dismay. - The wand of the wands does not belong to my standard.

\- As well? Harry asked, confused. - It was Snape who… killed Dumbledore. I saw.

\- BUT I WILL DISARM YOU FIRST! Shouted the blonde. - You told me about your conversation with Olivaras! Do you understand what I say? He didn't have to die! IT'S MY FAULT!

\- Draco none of this is your fault! By Merlin, ok that the wand of wands is yours, but I'm sure if you noticed that Snape did too! Insisted Harry. - He did it to protect you.

\- And now he's dead! Just like my mother ...

\- Draco… I… - Harry didn't know what to say, he knew there were no words, he too had lost his parents and the godfather knew from the pain the blonde was going through.

\- Take my wand! - Draco insisted.

\- What? As…

\- Damn Potter, I'm giving you my wand! You have to defeat Voldemort! No, Dumbledore! Not me! You! It has always been you! - Said the blonde extending his wand to the brunette. - It's your destiny, your duty to defeat that monster so take my wand.

\- I ... - Harry was shocked, a wizard's magic wand is almost like an extension of himself, a wizard without a wand felt empty as if a part of him had been taken.

\- I, Draco D’Fay Bauffremont, son of Narcissa Black Malfoy and Olivier D’Fay Bauffremont, give my wand to Harry…

\- James Potter. - He whispered still in shock.

-… I give my wand to Harry James Potter willingly. No duress, no remorse. So I give up my rights to her, her magic and her spells and I grant that right and the loyalty of my wand to Harry James Potter! - Sealing the transfer vote Blue fire tongues involved the pine wand and unicorn fur core, which floated with a great gale from the hand of its former owner to that of its new owner.

Harry was startled and surprised when he held the wand in his hand, the weight the fit was perfect as if it had always been his and he knew that the loyalty of that wand was definitely his and no longer Draco's.

-Yeah… what just happened? Neville asked sheepishly, drawing attention to the other two young men who had completely forgotten about the other's presence. - Was Professor Snape your godfather? And what is this story if Wand of Wands?

\- Longbottom I bet your grandmother read the tales of Beedles' 3 brothers, the bard, for you. - Explained Draco. - Do you remember the 3 gifts of death?

\- Yes, I think so. - He replied, still confused.

\- The wand defeats any other. - Harry said after his initial trance with the new wand. - And it belonged to Dumbledore. Voldemort is after her to kill me and stole it from the director's coffin.

"But if the wand is with Voldemort why would it belong to Draco?"

\- The loyalty of a wand is very specific and can change from wizard to wizard when it is won by another or passed on to another through a transfer vote like I did. - Draco spoke.

\- Transfer vote? - Now it was Harry's turn to ask.

\- It is an old tradition among purebred families, so a wand passes from generation to generation ... It is a vow as serious as the perpetual vow. So I hope you take good care of my wand! - Warned Draco.

\- But what do you pass your wand to Harry has to do with the wand of wands that is already with Voldemort? Neville asked, still confused. - He killed Professor Snape because he thought that the wand's loyalty would be his and ...

\- He's betting! - Harry concluded.

\- That! I am betting that if I pass the loyalty of my wand to Harry the loyalty of the Wand of Wands, which by right of conquest is mine for having disarmed Dumbledore before he was killed by my godfather, it also becomes Harry's! - Draco spoke already impatient. And he who thought Ron was the Gryffindor donkey apparently Longbottom was as slow as the carrot head.

\- And so the wand that is with Voldemort will not work properly!

\- Yes, because loyalty is not his! - Harry concluded excitedly. It was a very risky bet, but if there was a chance, Harry wouldn't waste it. - Now that everything is clear I have to go to the principal's office! Professor Snape gave me his memories and there is a pensieve that I can use.

\- But ... Draco, you have no wand! - Neville spoke. - You can't be without a wand, not in the middle of this war!

The Gryffindors were right, Draco thought, but giving Potter his wand was the only way to get a chance. So he turned to the godfather's body, seeing Severus Snape's wand lying beside him.

\- Go to Principal Harry's office! Longbottom and I are going back to the battle, we've been here too long and the others need us. - insisted the blonde.

The other two nodded and so Harry and Neville soon apparated, but Draco stopped one last time looking at his godfather and with tears returning to his eyes he took the wand from the man who had always been one of his models.

promising them that they would win that war and he would return to pay them homage. Draco apparated in the middle of the great hall, using his godfather's wand, the tables had been moved apart and the fight continued. He quickly deflected the purple spell of a diner by responding with a stunned blow that sent the wizard away. But on hearing the well-known crazed laugh it was with horror that he saw his Aunt Bellatrix attacking Nymph Tonn. His cousin was clearly being subdued by his aunt and without holding back the growl of fury left Draco's lips when his inheritance once again manifested itself. His eyes were black as night and the cruel fangs and claws promised death when he cast a spell on the woman he had once promised to kill for daring to torture and spill the blood of his beloved companion.

\- Look if it's not my dear Draquinho! - Bela spoke without stopping attacking her two nephews. - It saved me the trouble of hunting you, you filthy half-breed, now I can kill you and your dear little cousin finally wiping the blood out of the Blacks! - He laughed.

\- Shut up you crazy! - Tonks shouted casting another series of spells.

\- Two against one ... I don't think that's fair! - She spoke beautifully between teeth. - Let's balance this game! Avada Kedavra! He shouted, casting the curse of death on his niece.

The spell missed by three centimeters because Draco with his keen instincts managed to cast a shield that deflected the shape-shifter's spell at the last second.

\- PRAY YOURS…. - Bellatrix had screamed while again aiming his wand at Ninfadora.

\- IT'S MY COUSIN, YOU COW! - Draco shouted in revolt! First your mate and now your cousin! He would not allow Belatrix to hurt anyone else in his family. He had already lost a lot and refused to lose more. Draco's spell was accurate, hitting his aunt straight in the heart and the witch's triumphant laugh froze in his face as he collapsed on the lifeless floor. Draco killed his aunt before she even managed to utter any other against spell.

Ninfadora collapsed on the floor breathless and Draco ran to help her soon reciting healing spells.

\- What do you think you're doing here !? He asked in rebuke. - Your son was just born and you thought it would be a good idea to come to war !?

\- I couldn't let them win ... Cousin! - Dora laughed happily then changing the color of her hair from bright red to platinum blonde just like Draco's. - Now we look like cousins! - She teased what made the Slytherin laugh lightly, while Draco helped her to her feet.

\- And what did you do for our beloved aunt to want to kill her so badly? - Asked Draco entering the game.

\- Maybe I accidentally stunned our uncle who fell to a certain death a few minutes ago.

\- What a fatality. - Draco laughed - Well, let's get you out of here. I have to make sure that Teddy has a mother when this war is over!

\- Very kind of you dear cousin, now let's go after Remos! I don't want to go home without my husband.

However the two soon froze the Dark Lord's voice resonated on the walls and the floor.

_“You fought valiantly, but you suffered heavy casualties. If you continue to resist me, everyone will die, one by one. I don't want this to happen. Every drop of magic blood spilled is a loss and a waste ... But I am merciful. I order my forces to withdraw immediately. ”_

The voice was harsh.

_“You have an hour. Give your dead a worthy destination. Take care of your wounded ... I now address you directly, Harry Potter. You allowed your friends to die for you instead of facing me personally. I will wait an hour in the Forbidden Forest. If at the end of that period, you have not come to meet me, you have not given yourself up, then the battle will begin again. This time I will participate in the fight, Harry Potter, and I will find you, and I will punish even the last man, woman and child who tried to hide you from me ..._

_One hour."_

Harry was nowhere to be seen, he must still be in the Headmaster's office, Draco supposed.

-I just hope that idiot doesn't want to play the hero now! - Draco said while finally sitting Tonks at one of the tables in the great hall where Madame Pomfrey

Pomfrey and Fleur performed first aid to heal the wounded.

The survivors formed groups, embracing each other. The dead were lined up in the middle of the room. Draco, at the request of his cousin, went to look for his former Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts but he was not among the dead, fortunately he had been limping alongside Neville Longbottom. He had a bad head injury but he was alive. It was with joy that Draco saw his cousin ignore Madame Pomfrey's care and run to her husband, embracing him through tears of relief.

\- I'm fine, I'm fine.

\- For Merlin I thought ...

\- I know ... and I would be if it weren't for Longbottom.

Draco helped carry the dead to the Great Hall. Hermione helped Fleur with the wounded and he barely had time to speak to her, the casualties were many he saw Ron with the family crying over the body of the dead brother. Percy apparently hadn't survived his injuries after one of the castle's towers had slipped. From what he heard Ron had been a true Hero managing to get the two older brothers out of the wreckage, however only Fred who was also with Percy when the tower collapsed had survived even though he was still unconscious with the most seriously injured.

\- You knew? Ronald and Hermione are dating. - Dino spoke to Draco when the two were in the garden looking for more fallen allies, the first rays of sunlight began to announce the morning of the new day.

\- How do you know that? - Asked the desperate blonde trying to contain the pain in his chest.

\- They kissed, I saw it myself.

It had broken Draco's heart. She knew Weasley liked her, remembering the images the diadem had shown her perfectly. As if Red had been summoned he left the main hall through the opening that had collapsed giving access to the garden and went to talk to Draco. Dino, realizing his cue, left in the company of Luna, who was looking for more acquaintances.

Ron had already noticed the exchange of looks and smiles between Draco and Hermione and after what he saw in the diadem as much as he hated he was sure that the Slytherin felt something, not to mention the lack of reaction that Hermione had had when he kissed her. So he decided to have a serious and frank conversation with the boy.

\- I admit you changed, Malfoy.- Ron started sitting on a fallen column. Draco had sat down next to him without really looking at him. - But I worry about Hermione.

\- What about her? - Asked the blonde pretending to be misunderstood, his heart was already bleeding with the news of Dino, he could not show himself weak in front of a rival.

\- I'm not stupid, I noticed you two, but I wonder if you really are the best option for her.

\- Why would it be? - Scorned, but he knew why, he had seen why.

\- Just remember all the evil you've done, all the curses, humiliations and…

\- I remember! Growled Draco.

\- Do you think it's healthy to insist on a relationship right now that she is more vulnerable? Hermione deserves someone to do her good. And I think that someone is me. - Concluded Ron getting up and going back into the main hall

Anger and sadness washed over his body. Gritting his teeth, Draco let his fangs come out and his eyes darken. His body was shaking and his eyes were full of water, yes Ron was the best for Hermione. And Draco knew that. He didn't deserve it, not after all. The sadness of the rejection was taking over, and he allowed himself to regret as he did last year.

\- Cousin! What happened? - Fleur had come looking for him when she didn't see him among the other wounded and dead and was startled to find him in tears.

\- She…. She kissed Weasley…. She does not like me…. - He tried to control his hiccups, but he was stronger than he was.

\- Calm calm calm, we are not sure of anything! Stay calm, relax ... that. - The witch spoke, trying to calm the vella, she did not want the cousin she had just met to die of disgust in front of her due to a misunderstanding and thus turning to the main hall, she caught the witch who could solve everything. - HERMIONE! - He called.

Draco wanted to disappear when I saw that she was coming towards him.

\- What do you hear, Fleur? Draco are you okay ?! - Asked the girl frightened to see the sorry state of Draco.

\- Dracon wants to talk to you. - Said the blonde giving privacy to both.

\- Is it true that you kissed? - Asked straight and at first saw confusion in Hermione's eyes as if she did not know what the blonde was talking about, but this confusion soon gave way to understanding.

\- Why the question? You got jealous? - Joked wanting to get away from the subject.

But Draco didn't answer and just looked at her sadly.

\- He kissed me, but it meant nothing to me.

That crumb of information made Draco raise his head with renewed hopes, though the next words of his mate destroyed his heart a little more.

\- I'm not ready for anything now ... - She whispered taking the Slytherin's hands in hers. - If I lose someone ... I don't want it to be so painful ... - She said looking deep into the stormy gray eyes that she loved so much.

She hadn't said it completely, but it was clear that she didn't want a relationship with Draco, not because she loved others, but because she couldn't bear to have him for so little time to lose him at the end of that war. And Draco understood that, his heart was bleeding but he understood. The two did not manage to talk much longer, as it was about to complete the hour given by Voldemort and the battle would start again. however, they were the first to see the crowd of diners approaching, with a crying Hagrid carrying Harry dead. Draco had to support Hermione when she recognized the body of the friend though even though he was worried about the companion who was starting to cry, Draco only had eyes for the blonde woman who came next to Hagrid.

\- Mother ... - He whispered in shock, attracting the attention of Ronald who had approached along with all the other members of the light and who wondered how the Slytherin could be so out of focus on the real problem.

Narcissa was thin and injured, even after all the tortures she had suffered with the escape from the mansion, knowing that her son had run away and was alive somewhere had given her the strength to survive, after all if she surrendered and gave up she would never be able to see him again . The hope of meeting her little boy again had been her safe haven in the midst of all that confusion, and now that he was there in front of her alive she was overjoyed to see her son well. She had even tried to run towards him, but was promptly grabbed by the arms of Lucius, who was looking at Draco with pure anger and disgust.

\- Harry Potter is dead! Shouted Voldemort exultantly. - He was killed while trying to escape the battle! A coward, who let others sacrifice for him!

\- No! - Ginny's desperate screams screamed when she fell to her knees in tears when she saw her beloved dead.

Draco snarled in anger, he knew Voldemort was lying. He knew Harry, had been a rival to the boy who survived since his second day at Hogwarts 7 years ago and knew that Potter would never run away from the battle!

\- YOU! I didn't think I forgot about you, half blood ... - Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Draco who protectively pulled Hermione onto his back. - I thought you ran to France and hid with your daddy and in bad blood ... - Voldemort teased him.

Everyone started to wonder what the hell Voldemort was talking about? What do you mean Draco was a half-breed? Hermione, on the other hand, felt extremely unhappy that even the Dark Lord knew about their bid.

\- Don't you dare talk about my father! - Draco took three steps forward challenging the wizard. His mother screamed for him, but was silent by her husband.

\- You who shouldn't address the word foolish boy! Harry potter is dead! You abandoned your brand by placing your faith in him, but now your great hero is dead. And if you don't want to end as I suggest you put your faith in me again. All of you must put your faith in me! - Voldemort spoke opening his arms theatrically.

The silence was sepulchral cut only by the sobs of those who mourned Harry's death.

\- Now is the time for you to declare who your faith belongs to. It's time for you to join me ... or die.

Draco growled defiantly ready to attack the wizard when Neville limped closer to the wizard. Even the Slytherin was shocked, had he seen how fiercely and courageously Longbottom had insisted on protecting Harry from anger to the screaming house and now he was the first to desert?

\- And who would you be, boy?

\- It's Neville Longbottom, my lord! - Replied one of the mocking diners accompanied by the scornful laughter of the others.

\- I would like to say something. It doesn't matter if Harry is dead! - Started. - People die all the time, family, friends ... We lost Harry today, as well as many others ... But he remains with us! Because they didn't die in vain! He shouted, pulling out Godric Gryffindor's long sword from inside his sorting hat. - I will join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's armada! - The noise of the silver sword cutting through the air could not be heard above the crowd's shouting and with a single blow, Neville severed the head of Nagini, who had tried to attack him.

With the last Horcrux dead, Harry leaped out of Hagrid's arms revealing that he was actually alive. Chaos ensued, battle cries and spells flew everywhere, maddened Voldemort dueled with Potter while many of his own allies fled when they saw that the boy who survived had accomplished the feat once again! Of the few who remained one by one they were subdued by those who fought for the light and when Voldemort and Harry cast their spells, Draco's bet proved to be assertive, after all in the last second the wand refused to attack his royal master and turned against Voldemort the spell turned against the sorcerer and the Dark Lord fell struck by his own curse, ending that war of fear and hate.


	7. Decisions

While the others celebrated with hugs and shouts of victory congratulating Harry, Draco only had eyes for his mother. The rising morning sun overshadowed the light hair of the witch who smiled at her with tears of joy. Draco saw when Lucius tried to run away and take her with him, but it was with pride that the young wizard saw his mother disengage from the man the Estuporado. The man who had always believed himself to be his father was still unconscious when Auror members of the Order took him into custody. But Draco did not give any importance to what they did or did not do with his father, much less where they would take him, after all if it were for him, Lucius would rot until he went crazy in Azkaban. No, the boy turned his back on everything that concerned the Malfoy family and ran towards his mother.

\- MOM! He hugged her tightly, allowing tears of relief and joy to bask in his eyes. - I thought ... I thought that ...

\- Oh, dear, I'm fine! I am fine. - She said hugging her son. - I thought I would never see him again. When you ran away from the mansion I was so relieved and…

\- I'm sorry mom! I shouldn't have left you! Forgive me!

\- Now dear ... There is nothing to forgive. - Narcissa spoke, stroking her son's face and wiping her child's tears.

\- Are you okay? - Draco sniffed again to analyze his mother. - Did he do anything? - And when she didn't answer he knew the answer noting the mother's thinness, the tangled hair and the worn clothes. - What. He did? - Asked between teeth containing the growl of revolt.

\- It doesn't matter now, Draco. No more. - Narcissa spoke with a genuine smile while allowing herself to analyze every trace of her son. - How did you do that? - She was referring to the scar on her left arm, which she looked for to know what had happened.

\- Incendio...

\- DRACO! -Narcissa gave her head a light slap. - Is it by chance inconsequential ?! You could have lost your arm! How would you use your wand if that had happened ?!

-Oh, mom! They were supervising me, nothing was going to happen! Draco laughed, stroking his head.

\- You talk like it was nothing, boy!

\- Mother needed to be done and well ... this is no time for that…. Everyone is looking! - Draco spoke the last part in whispers, visibly embarrassed, before ending the hug and starting to lead his mother into what was left of the main hall where the others were celebrating.

\- You mean her, don't you? - Narcissa said answer while indicating with her chin a Hermione who, in a mixture of concern with amusement, looked at them distantly.

\- Moooommm… Speak down, she doesn't know anything!

\- Draco D’Fay Bauffremont, you run away and spend a month with her and you don’t tell the truth ?! What would your father think of you? She whispered in disgust, stopping the walk.

But Draco didn't answer, he just smiled at his mother when he said:

\- It's the first time you've called me by his name. - The cheerful young man spoke.

\- You were always a lot like your real father. - She replied wistfully.

\- So much so that I'm doing the same thing he did to you ... - He said pertinent before shrugging.

\- You better go talk to her now before I pull your ear out of disrespect. - scolded the mother while sitting on one of the benches in the great hall that had not been destroyed.

\- Okay, okay, okay, I'm on my way!

Still flushed with shame, Draco approached Hermione, who was still looking at them shamelessly.

\- How is she?

\- Well, as far as possible. She did not tell me, but it is clear that they hurt her a lot because I ran away. And I feel like it's my fault. ”He sighed.

\- Draco…. - Hermione stroked his face, wondering where the purring she was hearing came from - You can't blame yourself for that. I'm not sure what happened that day while I was unconscious, but nothing they did to her is your fault. Voldemort is guilty! And now that he's dead, he can't do you or your mother any harm.

\- Thank you, Hermione. - Draco spoke honestly allowing himself to take one of the girl's hands in his.

\- But I wanted to ask you ... Why did he call you a half-breed? And why would you have fled to France with me?

Draco sighed before answering.

\- Now is not a good time to talk about it, okay? - He took the other hand that was still on his face and pulled it to his lips, giving a sequence of kisses. - I promise I'll tell you when you give me an answer. The war is over, you no longer have to worry about losing someone and ....

\- Draco. - Cut Hermione by pulling her hand back and crossing them in her lap. And without any courage to face the wizard in front of him, he continued - I know, Draco, but I ... I'm not ready yet.

\- How much time do you need? He asked, sighing sadly as he understood the meaning of his companion's words.

\- I dont know! Before I was afraid of losing you in the war, but now that it's over, I… There are so many things I need to solve it! My parents… besides what I need to think about, find out more about what I want from now on. And that is all ... We have had so many disagreements before now, thinking rationally, it is impossible to just accept all that is happening between us in a good way ... whatever that is! - She had walked away while hugging herself.

\- I understand ... - Draco said with a small smile allowing himself to caress the girl's face making her face him again. - I will wait for you as long as it takes.- He replied, pasting his foreheads.

Hermione smiled at the gesture and sighed with relief at the understanding and allowed herself to give an eskimo kiss to the blonde in front of her.

"But ..." Draco started uncertainly, looking back at her. - Does Weasley have a chance?

"No." Hermione laughed before getting up and going to meet Luna.

Draco knew that he would probably die before she made a decision, but he wouldn't rush her because of it, he wouldn't force her to stay with him out of pity. After all, from what he understood, only he was in his heart and that would have to be enough, since that was the consequence of his past actions.

* * *

Voldemort was dead, as well as hundreds of diners, the war was over and after the battle was over, a great banquet was prepared by the elves who were still left in the castle at Minerva's request. Everyone was together, families got together partying or lamenting and over time people started to take a turn: go home to party or prepare funerals for their friends, family and allies. Draco didn't quite know what he was going to do now, not when Hermione would not be at his side but eating next to Harry and Luna, looking for her mother in the hall he saw her talking to Nynfadora and sighing still feeling for Hermione's words, approached her mother and of the cousin.

\- … I dont know. - Narcissa spoke to her niece. - Maybe we'll go back to the mansion.

\- What happened? - Asked Draco announcing his arrival as he sat down beside his mother who unconsciously pulled her son's hand to make sure he was there with her.

\- I know that this may not be the best time, especially after everything that happened between our families, but I would like you to come and have tea with us. - Dora continued.

\- I appreciate the invitation, dear, but ... I don't know if your mother would be happy to receive me ... I haven't seen Andromeda for so many years.

\- That's exactly why I make the invitation! We are family and we have been away so long for these foolish prejudices. - Nynfadora insisted. - Please come have lunch with us!

\- What my wife means is that with the end of this war we might be able to put the past aside. - Helped Remus looking kindly at Narcissa and Draco.

Narcissa, still uncertain, almost refused the invitation again, after all she was ashamed of how she had acted in the past, how she had treated her older sister when she was expelled from the Black family to marry Ted Tonks, a Muggle-born wizard.

\- I ... - Started the blonde ready to give a new polite refusal when Draco intervened.

\- I think it would be a good opportunity to start over, mother.

\- Okay, fine then. - Narcissa agreed, still uncomfortable.

\- Perfect! You can apparate with us and…

\- Calm down dear. - Lupine said when he saw Draco's sad face. - Perhaps today is not the best time, your aunt and cousin must have a lot of things to solve ... with the arrest of Lucius. - He kept trying to be as delicate as possible with the subject about Malfoy.

\- As much as I hate the idea of going back to that mansion ... - Narcissa sighed. - Yes, we have to resolve some things before visiting my sister.

\- I see ... So please come and have lunch with us tomorrow! - Ninfadora insisted. - I talk to my mom and I know she won't mind!

Narcissa nodded genuinely happy at the prospect of meeting Andromeda after so many years, but mostly happy at the opportunity to ask her sister for forgiveness. However, when she turned to Draco, she saw the grief and grief over her son and wondered what had happened to his conversation with Hermione. Taking advantage of the fact that her niece and Lupim soon said goodbye, after all they were anxious to see little Teddy again, Narcissa turned to talk to Draco in private.

\- What ails you, dear?

\- I ... I don't know how to tell you that, mom ... Mainly because he was your best friend, but ... Uncle Severus ... - Draco couldn't go on, not when tears shone in his mother's eyes.

\- Oh Draco! I feel so much! - Narcissa spoke hugging her son, not because she needed to be comforted, but because she saw the pain that the loss of her godfather caused her son.

\- We have to take care of the funeral and family affairs ... I ... I could barely say goodbye and ...

\- Do not worry dear, we will solve everything. - She said, holding her son tightly against her.

Before leaving with his mother to the screaming house, Draco headed over to where Harry and Hermione were talking further away from the big banquet tables where many families were still gathering.

\- Do you have anywhere to stay? Harry asked when Draco said they were already leaving with his mother.

\- I have to take care of my godfather's funeral ... he would like that, but and after everything my mother suffered at the mansion, I don't know if she wants to set foot on the property again. Maybe we will rent a room in the 3 brooms or in the leaky cauldron I still don't know.

\- Let me know if ... well, if you need anything.

\- Thanks, but what about you? Where to stay, Harry?

\- I intend to go to the old Black house. Technically it's also your home, so if you need to…. They already know where to appear. By the way, I need to give you something back. - Said the brunette soon extending Draco's old wand and starting to recite the transfer spell. - I, Harry James Potter, son of Lily Potter and James Potter, give my wand to Draco Mal….

\- D’Fay Bauffremont - Corrected the Blond.

\- I freely give my wand to Draco D’Fay Bauffremont. No duress, no remorse. I therefore abdicate my rights over her, her magic and her spells and grant that right and my wand's loyalty to Draco D’Fay Bauffremont!

Draco felt complete once more when he picked up his magic wand and saw how it fit perfectly in his hand.

\- Thank you. - Thank you sincerely. - Do you know what you're going to do with the Wand of Wands?

\- We are debating about that. Do you have any idea?

\- None, I just came to tell you that we are already going and well ... thank you for the trust. If you hadn't held out that hand at the mansion I certainly wouldn't be here today ... So thanks.

\- Shall we see each other again? - Incredibly it was Hermione who asked.

Draco didn't know how to proceed, not when he probably wouldn't see her again, but he just couldn't answer that as much as it was true.

\- It's not like I'm going to France. - Draco joked. - Depending on whether we'll be with Harry.

\- Then we'll be together. - She completed.

\- Did something happen to your parents ?!

\- She erased their memory before we ran away. - Harry replied hugging his friend aside. - They have no idea who she is.

\- And since the Weasleys are in mourning for Percy, I will stay with Harry.

A sense of possessive jealousy washed over Draco's chest. Harry dropped his head when he noticed the trembling in the blonde's left eye, as well as his fists closing. She had to be with him! Only then would I be able to think and make a decision about their relationship. But he couldn't give a tantrum right now, it would only make things worse. Taking a deep breath, Draco closed his eyes for a few seconds, focusing on what mattered.

\- So I imagine this one is coming soon. Granger, Harry. - Draco said goodbye with a half smile.

\- Wait, Draco! - Hermione called running towards the blonde who had already walked away surprising him when she hugged him tightly.

He didn't answer anything, just responded to the hug in the same intensity, putting his nose in her hair. When they left, they said nothing, just went on their way.

* * *

For Draco and Narcissa it had been a very hard afternoon. The young wizard with the help of his mother took care of all the arrangements for Severus Snape's dignified burial in the Prince family cemetery, where his mother had also been buried years ago. Narcissa took care of the paperwork and bureaucracy that a burial required, however the documentation would only be analyzed in two or three days, seeing that the Ministry was in real chaos with the fall of Voldemort.

As soon as the burial was over, neither of the two blonds wanted to go back to the Malfoy mansion, just the thought of stepping on the ground was terrifying. After all, it wasn't their home for a long time, so the two wizards preferred to settle in one of the rooms Three Brooms. They were so tired that they just ate in the comfortable silence that you only share with those who are family and went to bed.

The next morning Draco woke up confused, not recognizing where he was, but when he saw his mother sitting in the chair by the window watching the sunrise all the memories of the war and especially Hermione hit him almost like a physical blow making him gasp what, in turn, it caught the attention of Narcissa, who became concerned for her son. Draco saw that his mother's face shone with the tears that came from her blue eyes and it was his turn to get up and go to her worried.

\- Mom, what happened? - Asked as soon as she touched her mother's face wiping her tears, but Narcissa just smiled at her son's loving touch and sighed with relief before answering.

\- I never thought ... - He sighed again looking away to the horizon. - That one day I could be free of all this ... free of truth. And now that we're free, that we're both free, I find myself dreaming of meeting him again, but it's been so many years ...

\- Mother ... - Draco said, sitting in the chair next to the witch and hugging her gently while she allowed herself to rest her head on her son's shoulder and sigh in relief to have him there with her. - I think that after we worked things out with Aunt Andromeda, we could look for my father. He suggested hopefully, because even he had never allowed himself to dream of actually meeting Olivier, not when he still had a burnt service mark on his arm. But now that, as his mother had said, he and she were free of cursed inheritances whether it be Black or Malfoys he could afford to dream of meeting his real father.

\- So many years have passed, dear ... He may not even remember me!

And depending on everything Draco had learned about being a Veela, the possibility of his father being dead was very high, but he couldn't just throw that information at his mother, not when she was clearly still very upset.

\- I know that even if I really want to, there are chances that we won't find him, but I ... I really think we can try.

\- Why do you think it might not work? - Asked Narcissa looking at her son.

\- You have been separated for eighteen years ... and even though he surprisingly managed to survive without the Veela brand. - Draco didn't know about the scar on his mother's waist, who had also never paid much attention to the brand. - He can have a family, wife and other children. - His voice became bitter. - Outside you may be hurt by the separation. And if he never wanted children! What if he doesn't want to see me? - Suddenly all concerns about Olivier's likely rejection of Draco being his son became much more frightening than the possibility that he might not have survived.

\- Dear if we find you, I know that Olivier will be proud of the wizard you have become! Because I am very proud of you, Draco.

\- But I did terrible things ...

\- Like me! I am not the witch that one day ran away to Paris and fell in love with a painter, but as you said we must try ... Let's worry about one demon at a time.

\- Yes ... You are right. Draco sighed. - Well, I'm going to order breakfast and then we'll go to Aunt Andromeda's. Last night I received a note from Ninfadora reminding me of the invitation to lunch.

Narcissa just nodded, pleased and proud of her son. Draco had become a great wizard and if Olivier dared to act minimally as Lucius did she definitely would not be silent and would say a few good things to the painter that she hoped that she was alive and well. Narcissa had not thought about the possibility of the Frenchman not having survived the separation, after all she was unaware of Oli's magical condition.

All that month that she was tortured by Lucius and her sister just the hope that it would all end one day and she and Draco could return to Olivier kept her sane. She did not know how many times she had imagined the scene in which the Frenchman would welcome them with open arms, saying how much he had missed them in the middle of the cruciatus sessions in the dungeons of the mansion he had once called home. They would meet again, get married and finally forming a happy family. Draco would do NIEMS in France, since Hogwarts was currently unable to do so, and he would have a promising career in whatever he chose and she and Olivier would be there to support him with pride. She could even see her son starting to date Granger.

One of the many tortures he had suffered at the hands of the Dark Lord involved Voldemort saying that Lucius had left for France in search of Olivier and that he had finally found him torturing him to death. Narcissa had woken up frightened that morning, after another of the terrible dreams in which she saw the painter fallen, lifeless, at Voldemort's feet. Bella and Lucius were also there laughing at the tears and desperate screams that Narcissa gave when she was forced to watch all the torture and murder of her lover. And now, more than ever, the witch was desperate to find out if what plagued her dreams was true or not.

* * *

The two blonds Apparated on Andromeda's property on time according to the guidelines that Draco will receive from his cousin, the garden was simple, but well maintained in front of a townhouse. Before they even stepped on the first steps of the front porch, the door opened and a smiling Nynfadora greeted them.

\- Finally arrived! Come in come in! Teddy has to meet his great aunt and cousin!

Even not expecting a warm welcome, the joy and naturalness that the witch who now had purple hair received them was reassuring. Dora treated her aunt and cousin as if they had always been family, which was a relief to Draco who was happy to finally have a cousin, after all when he was a Malfoy there was only him and his parents. The idea of cousins and uncles had always been something he just envied his friends about.

\- Glad you arrived! - Greeted Remus cordially as he passed the small package in his arms to his wife and politely took Narcissa's travel cover that was really awkward.

\- Narcissa ... - The voice sounded in the background when the dark witch appeared from the kitchen.

Draco was really surprised by the similarity that the middle aunt had with the oldest of the Blacks, but the more he observed the more the differences between Andromeda and Bellatrix became clear. The equally curly hair was a lighter shade of chocolate brown and even though the eyes had the same traditional dark shade as the Black’s they were definitely kinder.

\- Andromeda. - Greeted Narcissa without shaking, although internally does not know what to say.

\- It's been a long time. - The older one continued, whose expression was the twin of the blonde in front of her. Cordial, no more than that.

\- Yes ... Too much time, sister.

The weather was definitely uncomfortable, Andromeda and Narcissa seemed to assess each other and Draco as the Slytherin he knew he shouldn't interfere, not when two snakes evaluated each other. However, Nynfadora was definitely not a Slytherin, that is to say, as soon as she felt the mood, it soon broke when she took the lead and started introducing Teddy to the visitors.

\- Aunt Narcissa, how about meeting my little Teddy !? - Asked smiling soon passing the baby into the arms of the blonde who was surprised by the joy and lightness of her niece.

\- He's beautiful, dear. - The blonde spoke while looking away from his sister to his grandson who was looking at her with big eyes and surprisingly gave a toothless smile and a cheerful laugh when he changed his hair to the same blonde as the witch who held him.

\- And he likes you! - Dora laughed as she leaned on her husband.

\- Honey why don't you take Teddy to the nursery? My sister and I have a lot to talk about.

Narcissa looked up as soon as she heard the words leave the older woman's mouth. Hearing Andromeda referring to her as a sister was nurturing and the blonde felt as if much of the hurt and disagreements of the past had been lifted from her shoulders. The word had not been spoken with contemptuous sarcasm, but neither had it been with the same brotherly affection that the two shared when they were little. However, just about everything, it was a start, or rather a fresh start for the two Black sisters.

\- Before I would like to formally introduce you to my son Draco. - Narcissa spoke as soon as she returned the baby to her niece's arms.

\- It's a pleasure, lady. - Draco spoke cordially.

\- The pleasure is mine, my boy. Remus told me about you, I'm glad you decided to give your loyalty to those who really deserve it. And above all, I am grateful for what you did in protecting my foolish and reckless daughter. - He thanked Andromeda genuinely, not only embarrassing his daughter but also Draco who did not expect the praise.

\- I did nothing more than I should. - Draco replied automatically and looking at his cousin he dared to conclude. - After all, we're family.

\- Yes, indeed we are. - Andromeda concluded, turning her eyes not to her nephew but to the sister who gave him a gentle smile. - Do we laugh because you don't show Draco the house while Narcissa and I talk in the office?

\- Sure, over here kid.

So while Ninfadora breastfed her son and Remus started a quiet conversation with the ex-student, Andromeda and Narcissa went to the office that had previously belonged to Ted Tonks. The sisters had a lot to say and to say that it had been a quiet conversation would be a lie, many hurts and failures had been committed in the past but as they talked and updated each other's lives it became clear that the two had suffered equally under the name Black or your loss of it. Andromeda finally let the mask of indifference fall and found herself grateful to find her little sister, just as Narcissa abandoned her cold mask to cry when she told everything she had to face under the hands of Lucius and the Dark Lord, being promptly comforted for the older one. When Andromeda opened up about her husband's death, it was Narcissa's turn to comfort her sister and so through tears, the old wounds started to heal.

Lunch was much more peaceful and relaxed amid the Ninfadora's jokes and jokes. It was with pride that Narcissa announced that she had filed the legal request for Andromeda and her family to be instituted the Black family as well as documentation for Lucius Malfoy's divorce.

\- Ciça, I understand your request for divorce, especially after everything that went through that Malfoy's hands. But I know what pre-nuptial agreements of pure-blooded wizards are like ... Honey, you're going to lose everything.

\- I don't want anything that comes from that name. - She replied decidedly.

\- I know you spent the night on the three brooms. Which is actually a comfort to me because I don't want to imagine them going back to that dark mansion, but as Draco said, we are family. So I can't let them stay in a hotel room when I have rooms available at home.

\- Drômeda I couldn't ... - He tried to refuse Narcissa embarrassed.

\- Don't be silly, sister, it's more than a pleasure to have you here at home. Especially after so many years.

\- Perfect! - Dora exclaimed cheerfully, which only encouraged Teddy, who gave a cheerful little cry imitating his mother's animation. - Now the question that my mother and my husband do not have the courage to ask because they are very polite is: How come my little cousin does not have the blood so pure for the Lord of Darkness, that will rot forever in hell, call him mestizo?

\- Nynfadora! - Andromeda exclaimed shock and repression.

\- Don't worry Dromeda. - Narcissa laughed which surprised Draco, after all his mother rarely acted so lightly in the presence of anyone other than him.

\- Well ... - The blonde started looking at her son as if asking if he also agreed to reveal his real inheritance to others. Which Draco agreed with a discreet nod. - My marriage to Lucius had always been a family agreement, and after the first few months when I finally got to know my husband's character and his affiliation with the sides of darkness I had to get away from it all. I decided to spend time with our relatives from France, my mother's cousin was very kind in welcoming me and it was there that I met Olivier D'Fay Bauffremont, he was a young wizard who had just entered the fine arts school and ended up steal my heart. I fell in love, but I couldn't stay so even though I loved him I went back to England. I tried to forget everything that had happened between us but as soon as Draco was born I knew that he was not Lucius' son… I couldn't allow him to grow up being treated like a bastard so I kept it a secret. - Narcissa spoke looking at her son as if asking forgiveness for her choices, but Draco didn't blame his mother.

\- But that doesn't explain the anger that Voldemort showed when Draco challenged him ... - Remus started curious, after all he could smell the boy's magic differently.

\- No. - Draco started. - My mother didn't know my biological father was not just an ordinary wizard. He was a half-veela, just like me. But I only found out when I received my inheritance at 17 and well ...

\- Kept it hidden from me! - Completed Narcissa irritated. After all, she only came to find out what her son was when he destroyed the doors to the mansion's living room.

\- I'm sorry mom, but I didn't know how to tell ...

\- And saying that you had a "rare magic disease" was the best explanation you could find?

\- Well ... It was the only one I thought. After all, how could I explain that I discovered that I was not Lucius' son? I only believed it when my godfather showed me the letter!

\- Anyway. Interrupted Andromeda. - What do you intend to do now Ciça?

\- Draco and I would like to go back to Paris and maybe meet Olivier now that it's safe, but we can't just leave the country not until the Ministry is organized.

\- Indeed. Remus agreed. - I spoke yesterday with one of my Auror friends and it seems that they chose Kingsley to assume the post of Minister of Magic. It seems that even tomorrow the letters calling for trials against war crimes will be sent and even if the two were forced to serve Voldemort ...

\- We will probably also be accused of war crimes ... - Completed Narcissa sighing and taking her son's hand. She knew that Draco would be acquitted and perhaps not even accused, but she was on the dark lord's side until the last second.

\- Don't worry mom. - Draco insisted. - I will testify in your favor, we will tell the truth and they will know you were obliged! - The blonde spoke, but Narcissa just gave a resigned sigh since she was not as optimistic as her son.

* * *

Draco and Narcissa stayed at Andromeda's house until the day of the big trial came. The divorce papers as well as Draco's resignation arrived the previous morning, signed by Lucius Malfoy, who was also awaiting trial while in prison in Azkaban. They all met at the Ministry to follow the death eaters' trial. It comes as no surprise to anyone that the 3 blond wizards have been accused of war crimes against the witch society. However it was a surprise when Lucius demanded that Draco no longer use his name after all he was a bastard who had never been a real Malfoy. Fortunately none of this leaked to the press, which just announced Lucius Malfoy's condemnation of the Dementor's kiss and the absolution of Draco and Narcissa.

Seeing Draco being interrogated shattered Hermione's heart with the fear that they wouldn't believe him, but there had even been no need to intercede on his behalf, since counting the deeds of the past month and the burnt mark guaranteed his innocence. Her mother had also been acquitted when Harry testified in favor of her when she said that she had lied to the Dark Lord when she discovered that the boy had once again survived the death curse.

Because they were really confident with the results, the two blondes already had everything ready to leave England and leave for France, as soon as they were cleared. The portkey had already been contracted and authorized, all documents were in order, as were their wand and passport permissions. They would take a portkey to France in order to search for Olivier as soon as the final verdict came out and then with Narcissa's acquittal it was finally time to say goodbye, as they were leaving for Paris from there.

\- Hermione! Need to talk to you. - Draco spoke as soon as the trial was closed. This was his last chance to speak to his mate.

Hermione, really happy and relieved by the blonde's absolution, had not yet decided on her feelings, so frightened, she soon started making her excuses before she even heard what Draco had to say.

\- It's still early, Draco. I didn't have enough time to….

\- I'm going to France. Mom insists on looking for my dad. I know I told you that I would not go away from that point, but I need to know him.

\- I ... I understand. But you will be back, won't you?

\- It all depends on what we find there. I write as soon as possible, right? - He spoke hiding the uncertainty and after allowing himself to give the brunette a tight hug, he kissed Hermione on the forehead before going to say goodbye to Harry.

\- Are you really going to travel? - Asked the brunette greeting the blonde who now considered a friend and somehow family due to Blacks calls.

\- Promise me you'll take care of her. - Draco insisted indicating Hermione.

\- Why don't you do that yourself? You have a lot to talk about.

\- She wants time to think about the two of us ... We've had this conversation before and I'm in the evaluation period, but I won't be able to take care of her in the meantime.

\- But the trip will be for a short time.

\- I'm not going back, Harry.

\- What?! How do you ask a girl for a chance and leave? This is ridiculous, I'll call you right now….

\- It is not a question of not coming back for a tantrum, Potter. Draco took the brunette's arm as he tried to pull away. - You know what I am and if you're smart enough you also know what she is to me ... I'm not going back because I don't have much time left. The time she needs to think is what I have left of life.

\- You know you're going to die and you didn't try to reverse it? Is it that suicidal? I thought I was the fool of both of us!

\- I tried, but I didn't make it in time. When the time comes, just… don't tell her that I love her. It will only make you feel more guilty.

\- Draco ...

\- I must go now.

So Narcissa and Draco left England to never return in the hope of having a fresh start in France. They had lost any right to the Malfoy inheritances which definitely mattered nothing to the two who had suffered so much because of that name. Narcissa was again a Black and had restored her sister and late cousin Sirius to the family tree so that now Harry, Draco and Teddy were the future of the very old wizarding family. A future that was in the hands of mestizos that grew and matured in the midst of war and pain and knew that prejudice of blood only led to more pain. The Black family had been restructured and definitely its tapestry would no longer be marked by intolerance, but by the light and hope of what the future awaited.


	8. Dad and Son

Draco and Narcissa had arrived at exactly ten minutes at the Ministère des Affaires Magiques in Paris, where all their documentation was checked and approved. With passports and wand permits in hand, the two headed out of the building using the same elevator that a young witch came out of her true love long ago. They walked through the streets with a single destination in mind: Olivier's old loft.

\- What if we don't find him today? - Draco hurried along beside his mother who was heading to a side alley to be able to apparate. He was clearly anxious about getting to know his father, looking more like a little child.

\- We will go to my uncle Rosier's old house, my cousin with the death of the father ended up returning to the family mansion here in Paris and has already confirmed to me that he will love to receive us. Then we will continue to search., It cannot have disappeared.

\- But you have no contact with any other relative of his. How will you find out about his whereabouts if he moved out?

\- Even though the Malfoys lost their fortunes, the Blacks still have many resources, Draco. I get in touch with an art appraiser requesting a painting from his father and I set up a meeting for more details. He will show up or my name is Narcisa Malfoy.

\- I think you spent a lot of time planning this. - He laughed relieved by the happiness and hope that returned to color his mother's eyes.

\- I needed to stay healthy during that month…. How did Hermione react to our coming?

\- She…. Well, you responded very well. - Draco lied shamelessly.

\- And how will you be?

\- Where was Daddy's loft? - Draco fled the subject, desperate not to be reminded of the direction his life was taking.

\- This way. - Narcissa held her son's hand as she closed her eyes and apparated to the front of the small 3-story building.

Draco admired the neighborhood, enchanted by the tranquility, saw child witches playing children's Quidditch in a small park, with the typical broomsticks that didn't fly more than a meter from the ground, the parents talked to each other sitting on the square benches while keeping their eyes on the children . Nearby was a café whose smell of fresh bread filled the air, pleasing the keen sense of smell in the middle veela and in front of it an amateur cellist made a presentation. Draco can observe all of this because his mother did not move beside him, they were finally there and he knew how nervous she was and did not want to rush her.

At that moment a small lady opened the door of the building and when she saw the blonde woman, elegantly dressed accompanied by an equally handsome young wizard, she soon assumed that they were looking for her neighbor when she noticed that the witch was looking at the windows of the loft that was next to her, she imagined to be another possible buyer, after all many parents were looking for an apartment for their children who had just entered the Witch University of Paris.

\- Oh, hello you must have come by the apartment? Wow, if they had arrived a few minutes earlier, I would have met the broker. He was showing the loft to a newly married couple.

\- I ... I was actually looking for the owner. - Narcissa replied.

\- Olivier D’Fay? Draco added.

\- Oh do you know the young painter, D’Fay? - Asked the kind lady.

\- We have been known for a long time. We arrived in the country recently and decided to pay a visit, but we didn't know that he had moved ... Would you happen to know how to inform us of his new address?

\- Didn't you know? The young man has not lived here since 1980. Too bad, he was a lovely boy and a great neighbor. So full of dreams, but now he is a famous painter! - He laughed. - I can show you the apartment if you want, he left me a copy of the keys when he moved. - The gentle lady continued.

Draco saw when the shadow of pain crossed his mother's eyes ... His father had moved on, but luckily the lady had hinted that he was still alive which was a real relief for Draco who didn't even want to imagine what would happen to his mother if she received the news that Olivier had not survived the separation. He knew that his mother would blame herself and she did not deserve it, not after all that she had already been through.

\- Do you ... Do you happen to know where he went? I… I really wanted to see him - Narcissa spoke fearfully.

\- He moved to a small room in the Autre Droit lane, a terrible place if you want to know! Full of those dirty bars and everything. - Commented resignedly. - I never understood why you didn't sell the loft when you moved or why you moved if you wanted to keep it. But who understands the minds of these artists! I can write the address. - The lady said while opening the bag and taking out a small notebook and a pen to write down the new address. As soon as he finished, he pulled out the sheet and then handed it to the woman in front of him.

Narcissa nodded again, grateful, trying to contain the tremor in the hand that held the small paper.

\- I hope you still find him there, a visit will do him good! But I knew I was moving again. It seems that he accepted a position as an art teacher at Beauxbatons, which must be why he decided to sell the loft. I'm glad that he finally moved on with his life, he always seemed so sad and lonely here in Paris, maybe the southern air will do him good. Well I hope I helped, I say - I said waving a goodbye to the two before Apparating.

Narcissa stayed a few more minutes just staring at the note in her hand and was startled when she felt her son's touch on her shoulder.

\- He's gone… ..

\- Mom… let's find him. He didn't die, Mom, he just moved.

\- She said he will move south ... be a teacher ... Oh Draco and if he doesn't remember me I ...

\- Mother, do not suffer with the ses, we will find him and everything will be fine. - Draco said smiling confidently. - My astronomy teacher was also married and taught at Hogwarts, that doesn't mean anything. I am as anxious as you are, but please calm down!

So with the note with the address Narcissa did the quick spell of localization visualizing the destination to soon apparate with Draco. They disappear in front of a newspaper distributor. According to the instructions they walked towards the left side door as the lady had instructed them. They went up the stairs and cautiously pressed, Narcissa hesitated for a few seconds at the door, she didn't know what she would find there, she touched the door handle and opened the door.

The room was tiny and clear, it was clean and almost completely empty. Only a few pictures were propped against each other on the floor. There was no sign that anyone really lived there and for a second Narcissa imagined that they had arrived too late.

-Mom, what is that ...? Draco had pointed to a series of pictures leaning against the wall. The witch crossed the room with three long strides and took the unframed canvas, Draco followed her in surprise when he saw that the painting portrayed his mother a few years younger, but what surprised him I will even see himself in his mother's lap, it was a painting of her no more than five years old. And the painter, his father, even though he never saw him as a child, painted him.

\- How did he ...? - Narcissa started being interrupted by the sound of a heavy box falling on the floor, next to the shrapnel of crockery.

\- But what…? - It's not possible! - A male voice spoke behind him. Draco was the first to turn around, anxious that he was about to meet his father, but he was startled when he noticed the man's appearance: he had a horrible grown beard, with pale skin, dark spots under his eyes, deep marks on his face. his eyes, a dark thinness in his body. He was nothing like the boy his mother had described months before, but judging from Narcissa's watery eyes, it was him.

Olivier was completely discredited. He had thought about Narcissa every day, dreamed of her, painted her, and waited for the torturing eighteen that one day she would return and when she gave up on that dream deciding to move on, she saw her standing right there in the middle of her apartment. But now she was right there, in front of him, he completely ignored the boy's presence behind her, after all he only had eyes for his mate. However, he couldn't believe it was real ... Why did his mind keep playing tricks on him? He knew that his heart refused to move on, his body was proof of that, but his brain had already made its decision. But that was so real ... When he smelled it, he cried, swearing he was definitely crazy.

Seeing him in such a fragile state destroyed Narcissa in so many ways ... It was not far from him, which was resolved after three steps. She knelt in front of him and extended her fingers in the same way she had done before, touching the cheek of the man in front of her, who at the touch immediately shivered, closing her mouth tightly to hide her fangs and widening her eyes. .

It was real.

She was real.

\- You ... - The voice was just a whisper.

Narcissa was once again in front of him and instead of acting rationally and questioning his presence in his apartment and how he had found him, Olivier acted driven by his instincts, throwing his body forward and capturing his lips in an affectionate kiss. . He held his face as gently as possible, although his mouth was desperate. He knew it wasn't a delusion because she pulled hard on his hair, clinging to him in the way she always fantasized. He only pulled away when he needed to breathe, managing to think more clearly.

Draco had turned his attention away from returning to the pictures while his parents started kissing. He was embarrassed, as he had never seen Lucius exchange affection with his mother. With rosy cheeks, he entertained himself fiddling with the canvases, delighting in how fluid Olivier's painting technique managed to be, and full of feeling and magic.

\- Why did you come back just now ...? - Draco heard his father ask and so he turned his attention to his parents.

\- I ... it took me a while to get my freedom.

\- You had your chance eighteen years ago, but chose to go back to him.

\- Olivier ...

\- No! - He left angrily when he raised his voice which put Draco on alert, he didn't want to interfere but he didn't like the tone Olivier used with his mother - You weren't the one who suffered all this time alone!

\- You were not the only one who suffered! Do you think my life was wonderful? That I was happy ?!

“At least it was on this pretext that you left me here!” He raised his voice angrily. He loved her and was happy to finally have her there, but he couldn't ignore the anger he felt burning for the choice of the other, the anger of the other man who had her for that long 18 years. She had left him and it destroyed him.

Draco was used to hearing fights, but that was… .. wrong. Turning around quickly, he could see the anger that the painter exuded.

\- Don't yell at her! - Draco's protective instinct spoke louder, making his presence perceived by the other veela as he immediately faced the man.

That was an unusual situation: because Draco had put himself in front of Narcissa, Olivier and he looked at each other with clear anger in their eyes letting Veela's instincts speak more. The older one snarled while the younger one felt his fangs go down, threatening Olivier, the two assessed each other, measuring each other's strength and Draco had the advantage over the older one.

-Who are you? Demanded Olivier, his voice was thicker, carrying pain and anger when he saw another fae stand between him and his mate.

-Your son. - Draco replied calmly, but still showing his fangs, he didn't know how the information would reach his father but he wouldn't risk his mother getting hurt.

Olivier broke down by disarming completely. He was completely confused as he did the math: the only time he had slept with anyone had been eighteen years ago, with Narcissa. The boy had shown up at his studio with his wife, and he was still a fae, which only meant ... Looking with wide eyes at Narcissa, Olivier felt a wave of emotion and happiness when he saw her nod.

\- Do we have a son? He asked quietly, turning his attention to Draco, who was just looking at him anxiously. - We have a son!

Without Draco waiting, Olivier came over and hugged him tightly, being matched immediately by the youngest. Narcissa who was touched by the situation also approached, being embraced by the painter. In a triple embrace, Narcissa was crying copiously, with Draco feeling waves of affection for the man she had only known for ten minutes, feeling the affection and affection she never felt with Lucius and let the tears shine in her eyes.

The same feeling took Olivier's heart. He had a family with his mate. A son and most importantly they were in your arms !!! There were long years of waiting, he had lost them for a long time and now that they were there he would never let them go. It was his family, his greatest joy, and he laughed through tears.

Amid all that emotion, Draco was the first to notice the presence of a blonde woman staring at them, scared and confused.

-There's a woman here, Dad.

Feeling all proud of the treatment pronoun, Olivier soon remembered Apolline, his cousin and agent who was helping him move south.

\- Line ... - He started out happy, but was soon cut off by his cousin.

\- What is this woman doing here !? - Asked in disgust when pointing contemptuously to Narcissa without containing any disgust and disapproval in her voice.

Which made Draco once again let the fangs go down, snarling at the woman who showed a clear threat to his mother.

\- Olivier, what does that mean ?!

\- It's my puppy, Line! - Olivier said realized completely ignoring the murderous atmosphere that formed between his cousin and his son.

\- Son? What do you mean, son? Why did she come back just now, Olivier? You can't be considering going back to her and allowing her to stay here! Not after all !!!

\- We will stay. - Draco declared, acting like a Malfoy and challenging the woman in front of him with contempt. It didn't matter that she was a friend or relative of her father. - I mean, if my father wants to.

Olivier once again looked at Narcissa, ecstatic.

\- It is true? - Asked hopefully to the companion who gave a simple smile.

\- It all depends on your answer ... Do you want to?

\- You never left me ...

\- Olivier !? Apolline asked crossly.

\- Line, she is my companion and he my puppy, my family and they stayed with me this is not debatable! - Olivier insisted hard.

\- Don't think things are like this! Claude, he is the head of the family and he agreed with me. - Apolline left the apartment, without further explanation, and then apparated.

Draco was concerned about what it meant

I love those words, but when he turned to his father for explanations, he didn't quite know where to look, after all his parents had kissed passionately again and he wasn't in the mood for creating trauma anytime soon.

\- Oli, wait…. - Narcissa pushed away the companion who was beginning to want to take liberties, forgetting his own son. - You were moving, we don't want to disturb you….

-You never disturb me, Miss. Black. It is true, I am leaving for the south since I was accepted in Beauxbatons and I am going to move to the island, but I will not live in the castle. My intentions are to buy a house in the city, and bring you with me!

\- So easy?

\- Yes my son. - Olivier replied Draco without looking at him. - We'll have to squeeze in the loft for a few days until we organize your things, but I think he can handle three people. Come on, help me put the boxes back! - He spoke excitedly pulling his companion.

Draco gave a happy laugh, there was his father and he was a figure. He practically skipped around Narcissa doing everything he could to always touch her and stole a kiss from her. The young man was sure that if his father had studied at Hogwarts he would have been from the badgers' house, a perfect Lufan. With a smile on his face, Olivier and his family returned all the boxes that had already come down, apparating with the two of them shortly afterwards to the loft.

-Well, I'm going to the market, what I have in the fridge won't handle two half veelas. - He laughed as he looked proudly at his son. - Promise me you'll still be here when I get back?

\- I'm going with you, dear. - Narcissa spoke. She had finally found him and didn't want to be away from the wizard for a second and above all knew that Draco would be fine.

\- I'm sorry for just having the couch to offer, son, but I didn't expect to stay here after… Well, I didn't expect to meet your mother again.

\- No problem, Dad. A couple of days or three won't make that much of a difference.

\- Perfect then. - Said Olivier who opened the door so that Narcissa would be in front of you taking the opportunity to whisper a little embarrassed to her son. - Draco, if you happen to hear any noises…. The pillow is a great damper and on the roof there is a little winter garden with a greenhouse ...

\- How disgusting, father! - Cut Draco. He definitely didn't want to imagine that scene.

\- Not that, beast. Snarls are common during marking and ... - Again he was cut by his son.

\- I thought you already marked her, so she is still alive ...

\- She didn't know what I was ... - Sighed Olivier lowering his eyes. - So it wasn't a complete brand. It was… wrong to take advantage of your mother just to keep from dying. I will fix this right away. We'll talk more about that later, you have a lot to learn yet. - He spoke before giving his son a tight hug.

Draco was surprised by the gesture, at first he barely reacted to the final, he had never been hugged that way by Lucius, but soon he surrendered and hugged his father tightly allowing himself to almost purr with joy. What made Olivier laugh and when he walked away he stroked the boy's hair while looking at him with pride.

\- You don't know how much knowing you makes me happy, my son.

\- Oli? - He called Narcissa from the stairs, after all they still had to shop.

The dinner had been wonderful, Draco saw the love and devotion that the father directed to his mother and felt almost complete, if Hermione was there everything would be perfect. The three talked about everything, Narcissa told about the birth of her son and his childhood, which made the youngest man ashamed by some embarrassing stories that only cheered Olivier. Then it was Draco's turn to tell about his time at school but he preferred to omit much of what happened in Voldemort's hands, however he received a look from the older one that clearly meant that that conversation was not over and that one day the two wizards would sit down so that the youngest reported everything the dark wizard had forced him to do.

When Narcissa gave the first signs of tiredness the 3 with perfect harmony, as if she had always done that, they cleared the table, washing the dishes and putting away. In fact Draco heard his father's roars and growls that night, which as suggested by the eldest led him to flee to the terrace. The next morning he saw the unmistakable bite mark on his mother's neck and was not surprised that Olivier was looking completely healthy, except for his thinness and freshly shaved beard.

\- Wow. So you are like that behind that beard?

\- That mustache of yours is also not attractive if you want to know. - Teased the eldest.

\- I don't have a mustache!

\- Of course there is, you pulled my beard! And my eyes, hair and facial features. How did Malfoy never notice the difference?

\- He didn't spend a lot of time watching me ... - Draco replied a little sadly, even though he was now with his real father who was watching him with affection and pride he still felt how Lucius's disapproval marked him.

Outraged, Olivier snorted as he read what was going on in his son's head.

\- Did you prefer to be with him than with me ?! - He addressed Narcissa, still discredited.

\- I will not answer that question.

\- Narcissa!

Draco had already seen that scene several times and did not like the atmosphere that formed. This was so wrong! His parents were born to be together, not to fight. They had only known each other for a day, but they feared the same thing as in their old home.

\- Please don't fight! His voice was desperate, like that of a little boy.

\- I ... We weren't fighting, Draco. - Narcissa was surprised by her son's behavior.

Seeing how aloof the boy was, Olivier came over and hugged his son, being corresponded almost immediately.

\- It won't happen anymore, son….

Olivier never tired of repeating to himself that he had a son with his mate and that he would never do anything to hurt or hurt any of those two, they were his life.

\- I forgot to talk to you. We were invited to dinner at my brother's house, this weekend, to introduce him to his family. - He spoke a little awkwardly, since summoned would be the best word for the demands that his brother had made in the express letter he had received that morning, and even though Olivier had noticed his brother's disapproving tone he was more than happy to meet your whole family. - But don't worry about anything. Anyway tomorrow and Friday we will be busy choosing our new home. We need to resolve our issues and it is better that it is my brother's sermon first ...

\- He does not like me. - Narcissa found out if the behavior of Apolline, Olivier's cousin, was any indication

\- No. But he won't be able to do anything, you are and will always be my family.

During those two days, the new D’Fay met with a real estate agent, standing between two houses: one in the neoclassical style and the other simpler, covered with a vine. That same night Olivier asked for his companion's hand in marriage with his son as a witness to the ceremony held at the Ministry of Magic, Draco even forgot about Hermione, only focused on his parents' happiness.

The next day, the family once again visited the houses, deciding on the vine. It had four bedrooms, a large living room, office, library, as well as the space needed to create a studio for Olivier. They returned home early, with the three of them helping to prepare dinner, which had become a routine. On Saturday when the clock struck 6:50 pm the three of them had already set up and apparated with Olivier to his brother's house where the family would be formally introduced.

Draco was surprised by the elegant mansion with the red door, he always believed that his father came from an ordinary family, but apparently for the Da Fay Bauffremont there was no lack of resources and maybe even renown. As soon as his father knocked on the door, it was promptly opened by a couple who appeared to be close to sixty, the man was tall and thin, with long silver hair and beard, with the athletic build of a thirty-year-old man; short, almost white hair, smiling widely at him, hugging him.

\- Oli, you look so good! So long that I don't see him ...

"Honey…" The older man took the woman's shoulder, who had readily embraced Draco without looking twice.

\- Wait, you are not my son. Who are you? - The woman was visibly confused, with the young man who was a perfect copy of her son.

\- My name is Draco D’Fay Bauffremont. I am your grandson ... - He explained shyly to those who were his paternal grandparents.

The two opened their eyes wide and turned to Olivier and Narcissa who were further behind Draco.

\- Grandson? - Gerard confirmed, to the son who waved cheerfully.

\- Good ... but what are you waiting for? Come in, come in! - The woman spoke radiantly, with a huge smile on her face, when she realized that her son was completely recovered compared to the decadent state that had seen him last year, although he was still too thin.

\- What happened, Olivier? - Your father was emphatic.

\- My Narcissa returned, and with my son! Please be polite. When we meet with Claude we will talk civilly and you will see that she is innocent! - She insisted passing tightening a little more the waist of the wife who greeted the parents of her husband with cordial politeness.

\- Narcissa and Draco, these are my parents: Gerard and Jouly. - Introduced Olivier.

As soon as the trio entered the hall of the house, Draco quickly saw the difference that mansion had from the Malfoys, after all it was bright and cozy. As soon as they walked into the living room, a short woman with curly hair came up from the stairs and she gave them the kindest smile in the world.

\- What a joy to see you again, Oli! - Said the woman hugging the veela. - And Narcissa, how nice to finally meet you. - She spoke taking the Witch by surprise when she embraced her so warmly, after all Narcissa imagined that all Oli's relatives hated her for leaving 18 years ago. - Oh and you must be the son !? - The brunette with curly hair continued to hug her tight nephew, overflowing with warmth and warmth.

\- Camille, this is my puppy, Draco! - Olivier spoke proudly. - And my Narcissa.

\- It's a pleasure to have you both at my house! Unfortunately, my little Luca won't be able to come because of the school.

\- Luca is my nephew and he's not that small. - Olivier explained, laughing at his sister-in-law, who often treated her 16-year-old son as if he were still a Veela puppy.

\- He must be your age, dear. - Jouly said turning to Draco and started talking happily with the grandson who politely answered her happily.

Camille accommodated them in the large waiting room and while Draco answered his grandmother's questions, silence reigned.

\- Well, I'm going to call Claude. He's at the Library with Line and her husband. - He spoke getting up and soon returning with the other two.

When Claude arrived accompanied by his wife and another couple, Draco soon recognized Apolline as the angry woman in the Loft. Draco's uncle was a few inches taller than his father and even though he was five years older than Oli, the candle genes completely masked the difference. The wizard and half veela had the typical light hair of the D’Fay, but he was tied in a long ponytail at the nape, his imposing posture exuded authority and dominance that Draco with his Veela instincts soon identified.

\- Well, now that we're all here, let's start. - Claude said as he sat in a high-back chair.

Olivier shared a sofa with Narcissa and Draco, Gerarde and Jouly another, Camille had already sat on a third with Apolline and her husband, a plump man whom Draco had the impression he had seen somewhere, but did not remember. where exactly.

\- Olivier, as current head of the D'Fay family, I called this meeting so that you could defend the reasons why I should not simply accuse this woman, whom you call a companion, of abandoning a magical creature before our Court in addition to hiding the birth of a cub so see her condemned for her crimes!

\- You would not do that! - Olivier exclaimed getting up and placing himself in front of Narcissa.

\- Why wouldn't you? Gerard asked bitterly. - Your brother, has a point. His mate left him after the appointment and for years hid that they had a baby! This is a serious crime in the Veela court.

\- Gerard, don't be hard on him. - Jouly spoke rebuking her husband.

The phrase took Olivier and his family by surprise, Draco and Narcissa had no idea what the men were talking about and Oli looked horrified at the possibility.

\- She's my mate!

\- No, she is not! - Claude lost his mind hating the presence of that woman in his house as if he were family. - It is a disease that has been consuming you! You don't see the harm it does to you. Look at your state Oli, you have barely survived in recent years!

Narcissa had to grab her son's arm when he started snarling at his uncle who barely paid attention. Draco turned to her indignantly: How could she hear those baseless accusations silently! But he saw the clear message in her eyes: It was right that she let her husband's family speak, after all she was gone and the companion suffered, but that did not mean she would remain silent, she would answer, but after knowing everything than was accused.

\- You insist on calling her a companion when she once left you, who guarantees that she won't do it again? This is not how a companion acts! At least not a real one. A companion loves you and wants to be by your side because, just as she becomes our world, we become the most important person for her.

\- She came back! - Olivier replied desperately turning to his parents, because despite everything he did not want to fight with his brother and if anyone had more voice than Claude who occupied the leadership position of the family would be the patriarch and matriarch. But he saw in his father's hard eyes that Gerard shared the firstborn's opinion, Jouly in turn lowered his eyes saddened, but he could not simply overlook the consequences that the witch's choice had brought to his youngest. - She came back with my son and demanded that I mark her properly! When she left I didn't know who I was, what I was. You can't be trying to get revenge on her for that!

\- I'm not taking revenge on anything. I'm giving you the opportunity to convince me why I shouldn't be doing what I should have done a long time ago, which is fair. - Concluded Claude and Draco clenched his fists in restraint, he was definitely starting to hate his uncle.

\- I didn't ask her to stay ... - Confessed Olivier returning to sit and holding Narcissa's hand. - I knew that if I insisted and used the charm, he would be manipulating it against his will. I couldn't hurt or betray her that way. She was married to a rich and influential man and I ... I was just a freshman in art school. If she stayed, the Malfoy family could get upset with her and do something ... I couldn't risk putting her in such a dangerous position so I asked her to spend just one night with me ... Only I booked her without consent ...

Draco did not understand the shock passed in the eyes of those present, much less the disapproval that took over the grandparents. He had the slightest notion that a non-consenting appointment was inadmissible considering when the father claimed to have done wrong.

\- How can you !? I didn't create it like that Olivier! - Scolded Jouly. - Madam I apologize on behalf of my son and my family for such disrespect and…

\- Mom!? - Claude started upset.

\- Quietly, I may be the head of the family, but I am still your mother and matriarch and above all I did not raise my children with so little education that the two have been demonstrating on this very delicate issue! - You spoke hard. - Narcissa is your brother's companion and this should not be disregarded. So stop accusing her and your brother so harshly and listen to what she has to say. I do not deny that I do not approve of his departure, but as his brother has already stated this, it was only due to his foolish and inconsequential actions.

\- There is nothing to be sorry for, Mrs D’Fay. - Narcissa spoke politely without showing any sign that all that commotion had offended or shaken her. - I never blamed Olivier for not revealing to me that he was a Veela or branding myself without consent, I know he was wrong, but I also did it by keeping Draco hidden from him and his family and for that I apologize.

\- What led you to make such a decision? Gerard asked.

\- As Olivier already said he was married and I really thought Draco was my first husband, but as soon as I picked him up in my lap I knew he could never be Lucius' son. However, my husband's family has always been a well-known servant of the Dark Master and my first husband was Voldemort's right-hand man, so I hid my son's origins. They would not allow him to live if they knew it was the result of betrayal.

\- What my mom means. Draco interrupted when he saw that remembering the past was being too hard for his mother. "We were under arrest, I was forced to receive the black mark to protect it ..." Draco continued, unconsciously squeezing the burn mark on his left arm. He was focused on the past and did not realize the terror and shock that came over the family.

Olivier couldn't help himself and growled angrily.

\- Are you saying that your mother's inconsequential attitudes not only condemned my brother to survive with an incomplete call, but also culminated in the transformation of a legitimate D'Fay into a murderer? Ira turned Claude's pale eyes into pools of darkness.

\- I'm not a murderer! - Draco spoke with disgust.

\- I know that Olivier claimed that as she was unaware of her Veela origin and thus could not be accused in the Fae Supreme Court, but she certainly found out when you received your inheritance at the greatest age. - Apolline spoke, looking reproachfully at Narcissa. - What makes you guilty of negligence regarding your involvement with the Dark Arts! By failing to inform the Court of Brume of the birth of her son who as a half-veela is under the protection and jurisdiction of our court and family she has deliberately put him at risk, a child at risk and this is something that our family cannot tolerate.

\- Let's be sensible, Line! - Camille intervened. - If Corte de Brume knew, I could not have protected him. - He spoke sadly as he focused on his nephew, observing how young he was, a few years older than his own son and obliged to experience terrible things.

Camille was a professor at the wizarding University of the History of Magic, whose specialization was Witch and Wizard Containment in the Russian Gulags in the First World War. By understanding the political history of the witch, he knew that even though the Veela Court had a lot of power on the European continent, its influence on the British Isles was historically small, if not almost totally insignificant.

\- Of course you could! - Apolline insisted, unable to see the reason, just wanting to blame Narcissa for everything. - She is guilty of negligence and responsible, even if indirectly. She must be tried by the Fae Supreme Court laws!

\- SHE CANNOT BE JUDGED FOR SOMETHING WE DIDN'T KNOW! - Draco shouted showing black eyes and fangs to the witch he had decided to detest for eternity.

\- Mass your word boy! - Claude intervened, forcing his dominance. - He's my brother's son, but that doesn't give him the right to use that tone!

Draco wanted to challenge him! He knew that if he wasn't suffering so much from Hermione's distance, it might even be cloaks, but when he felt his mother's touch he picked up his fangs and reluctantly looked away from his uncle.

\- Dear what she didn't know? Asked Jouly.

\- You didn't tell her your inheritance, did you? - He realized when peering at his grandson.

\- My birthday is in June, it was the last month of school and I was still at school… I went through my transformation there and I didn't have the courage to tell her anything when it could be used against her, to punish her for being a mixed race. I couldn't let that happen! - He spoke Raising his eyes and facing his uncle, it was not a complete challenge but it showed that he would not remain silent in the face of any unjust accusation against his mother. - She is innocent just like me, we have been through trials that prove it!

\- I understand. - Claude said in disgust, even if he disliked the past and everything Narcissa had put Olivier through, the facts were irrefutable. - There will be no prosecution. - He said getting up. - Narcisa D’Fay and Draco D’Fay and with… pride that we welcome you into our family, not only with my brother’s wife and son, but as a companion and heir.

Olivier sighed with relief just as Camille and Jouly even Gerrard had a cheerful countenance as they unfolded. However Draco realized that the word "pride" had been difficult to say for his uncle who still gave them a reproving look at his mother and Apolline who was in shock and clear revolt, however his cousin had given the final say, even if she disagreed .

\- I'll prepare the table for dinner! - Camille spoke cheerfully being accompanied by her husband and Apolline.

Apolline's husband surprisingly went over to Draco and shook hands with him.

\- Welcome to the family boy, do not be scared by the angry way of my wife or your uncle, you being veela must have realized that things are very intense. - He laughed pleasantly before greeting Narcissa and Olivier and leaving in search of his wife.

\- My son I understand that you became a dinner party to protect your mother, but I followed the trials, how did you manage to escape and ally yourself with the other side? - Asked Olivier loves that the main question about his mate had already been resolved.

\- I… I had only one chance to escape, my inheritance had been exposed and I knew I would die so I accepted to ally myself with Harry Potter and escape. - He spoke lowering his head. - Forgive me father ... I was a coward and left my mother behind ...

\- Draco, enough! - Cut Narcissa. - You were never a coward! If I hadn't, I would have sent him away! Do not think for a minute that I blame you, you have always been my priority and if I am here today it is because you fought for what was right.

\- Your mother is right my son, but now we will leave the past in the past.

Dinner was much lighter Gerrard and Jouly quickly accepted the daughter-in-law and the new grandson with joy and pride, Camille was a real ray of sunshine bringing lightness and appeasing her husband's terrible genius. The situation only became more comical when Olivier started scolding his son for the inconsequence of using Fae magic to burn the black mark and his own arm. However when Draco informed him that Fleur will help him, it was Apolline who had to swallow his poison when he realized that his eldest daughter already held her cousin in high regard, it was a surprise for the young man to finally recognize the parents of the blonde married to Weasley when remember that she had already seen the couple in the Triwizard Tournament together with Gabrielle, her other cousin.

And so after many ups and downs the D'fay Bauffremont family was finally complete and reunited and Draco was grateful for the relatives even with the temperament of Appoline's uncle and unpalatable who was forced to be polite considering the feelings of his cousin for who held her in high regard, after all it was she who would help him understand a lot of what it meant to be a Veela.


	9. Last Breathe

The end of May passed with tranquility. His family had really welcomed him and his mother, Claude apologized after a while admitting that yes, he had been wrong mainly because of his terrible temper that triggered his over protective side towards his younger brother. Draco even approached his uncle by learning a lot from the head of the D'Fay family about what an adult veela should know how to fly, hunt and use each of his magical inheritances in the most efficient and lethal way possible. Apolline never showed up again, with Draco discovering through Fleur that she had complained to her daughter about what had happened until the blonde told the entire version of the facts, as when she herself took care of the newly transformed cousin. According to the letter from her cousin, who was now a Weasley, her mother was very ashamed - preferring to be absent.

The semester was far from starting so that Olivier, Narcissa and Draco made the most of their time together discovering the mysteries of the city their father had grown up with while studying at Beauxbatons. Draco's plan with his parents was that he would return to England at the beginning of the school term, in September, to take the NIEMS in a special edition granted by the English Ministry of Magic to students who lost their tests due to the war and so finally forming. That was the plan because he hadn't had the courage to tell the family that he wouldn't actually have much more time with them ... That one month together had been the happiest of his life and would only have been fully perfect if a certain know- everything was there with him, but exactly because she wasn’t he knew his time was up.

With the first week of June Draco feared his fate, he had become extremely silent and reflective. On Sunday 31 this lonely behavior did not go unnoticed by his parents.

\- What is it, dear? - Narcissa asked when she noticed that her son had barely touched the dinner roast. - Don't you like it?

\- What? - Asked confused.

\- The meat, dear. Barely touched dinner ... Are you all right? It seems a little dejected.

\- It's nothing, Mom ... Don't worry, training with Uncle Claude and my grandfather has been tiring. - Lied to the truth.

\- My brother came to complain that yesterday you were extremely inattentive and that it was a waste of power that a veela as dominant as you were so avoined and sluggish. But don't let that affect you, son, your uncle can be a pain in the ass sometimes! - Olivier laughed. - He is actually very proud to have you as a nephew and last week he proudly praised his fighting technique while talking to his grandfather. - concluded the eldest, thinking that this was his son's concern.

\- I am happy to know. - Draco spoke with a genuine smile, however soon masked a grimace when he felt the sting that announced his terrible headaches.

However, even if she had rid herself of any expression that announced her pain, Narcissa knew that something was wrong which worried her and her partner. After all, Olivier felt through the bond he shared with the witch's maternal restlessness and protection, just as he knew from her that hiding his feelings and expressions was only like his son when he was in the presence of the old guests and his defeated master.

\- I… I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed earlier. - Draco spoke. - Can I leave?

\- Sure ... Good rest, my love.

\- Good night, puppy.

Draco automatically went to his room, lying in his clothes and everything, he felt sick and dizzy and imagined that when he went to bed early the next morning he would be better. As he was mistaken, the fever that started out mildly plagued him all night long between hot flashes and chills. When Narcissa went to call her son for breakfast the next day she found him cold and shivering after all his clothes were soaked with sweat, his parents considered him a strong flu, but when all the pain spread through his body, they considered dengue or some infection widespread.

Draco spent most of the week that followed or unconscious from the fever or the potions his mother gave him to relieve his symptoms, but when his heart started to spike and fail his parents despaired. At least three bedclothes had been destroyed by the boy's claws, which in his moments of uncontrolledness took on his bestial form. Shortness of breath arrived, with hallucinations soon followed by tears of blood that claimed he was languishing for no apparent reason.

Olivier and Narcissa were in a panic. He had just found his puppy, they couldn't lose him to something so desperate and unknown. The bloody tears came, along with the fangs and constantly changing eyes. On an emergency visit, Claude and Gerard discussed with Olivier about what could have happened to the youngest.

\- Did he ingest amortentia? - Claude asked exhausting his assumptions plausible indications.

\- I do not buy candy filled with amortentia, Claude! I'm not idiot!

\- Did he do a spell? Did you come in contact with leaves or ash wood?

\- Narcissa already said that he is clean for any substance, spell, same curses and hexes that reacts like poison in a veela's body! I don't know what else to do…. - An ominous lament was heard, breaking the hearts of the three men.

\- Son… When is Draco's birthday? - Gerard did mental calculations.

\- Narcissa told me…. It was the 5th of ... July. In two days. We even intend to celebrate, but when he fell ill we abandoned any plans. - Olivier still didn't understand where his father was going.

\- He never said anything about a mate?

\- He always changes the subject when I try to talk about it with him, but….

\- He's dying, Olivier. - Gerrard concluded gravely. - You are feeling rejected for not having found it in time.

In a panic, Olivier hurriedly left the office, intercepting Narcissa who was leaving her son's room after changing the cold compresses that no longer helped to fight the fever. Frightened, the veela ended up being a little aggressive towards his wife when he started to interrogate her in desperation.

\- Draco never said anything about his mate?

\- Never needed to speak, he transformed to save her from death.

\- And what happened to her? Did you survive the war?

\- Yes, they ran away together. - The blonde said without understanding the despair and the shadow of fear that darkened her husband's eyes. - They resolve before we leave to find you.

\- Are you sure about that?

\- He told me that they had understood each other and that I didn't need to worry. What's going on, Oli?

\- The idiot did not mark it, my son is dying for the rejection! You need to write a letter to her urgently.

\- By Mérlin! Yes, yes I will do that immediately. - Said the witch running to the library where she had her correspondence material.

Olivier, in turn, entered his son's room, who was breathing hard.

\- What did you mean by settling with your mate? - Asked rudely, there was no time to be kind not to the son's fool.

\- We ... We are ... fine.

\- Stop lying right away. - Olivier had never been so hard on his son in those two months. - You didn't mark it and you're dying! - Anger and pure anger almost darkened the older veela's eyes.

\- I know.

\- And that doesn't worry you at all ?! He shouted desperately.

\- I couldn't drag you into it.

Olivier snarled.

\- Are you talking bad about your lineage !?

\- They tortured her in my own house ... I humiliated her for years ... There's no way she wants me, not like that ...

\- Son… it's your life that is at risk. Please. You have to try, I can't lose you right now that I found you.

\- I tried, but I had already done so many terrible things with him ... - A coughing fit broke through the boy, making him choke. - She forgave me, but she didn't decide in time ...

\- Draco ... It can't be like this!

\- At least I'm going to die knowing she's safe ...

Desperate, Olivier burst out of the room, his son had given up - he was resigned to fate, but he would not accept it! Not when I finally had the family I always dreamed of, not after all that each of them went through and had to endure in order to be together again. Looking for the wife who had just finished writing the letter, he himself dispatched her with an expressive owl.

***

Hermione was in the library at Largo Grimmauld nº12 in London where she was the “roommate” of the boy who survived, the witch was hunched over piles of books and scrolls about the most different and rare memory spells focused on figuring out how to restore parents' memory . Since the war had ended, the young witch had traveled the world trying to discover the whereabouts of her parents, she finally found them in a peaceful little town in Australia where the couple who always wanted children and did not remember had adopted a 7 year old boy. . When Hermione found her mother playing in the garden with the child who would now be her younger brother without even recognizing her, she considered leaving never to return, thinking that it was better that way after all her family had a new life, without the dangers that magic could mean for Muggles.

Hermione still remembered the tightness in her chest when she turned her back on the blue house with the white fence determined to abandon the family she had once had when she remembered him. The one who disturbed her dreams every night, the one whose simple memory of the smile made her smile, the one to whom she owed an answer. Draco was always present in the brunette's thoughts. There were days when she cursed herself for not just kissing him while ignoring any uncertainty, thinking “Why stick to the past when they had the future?”. However on other days she was relieved to have that time to think after all it was on that day in Australia that she made her decision, she loved Draco Malfoy regardless of what he had already done in the past, she had already forgiven him for all that. She wanted a new future like her parents and brother.

So, Hermione returned to England certain of one thing and that she would do anything to achieve this, after all she was the most intelligent witch of her generation! She would have the family she always dreamed of! She would find a way to restore her parents' memories and be able to meet her little brother and as soon as she discovered the counter spell she would go after Draco and pull him into a kiss with the promise that he was and would be hers forever.

However, discovering a counter spell for an Obliviate as complex as the one she had cast on her parents proved to be a real challenge. And in the confused and distorted logic the brunette had imposed herself the condition that she could only go after Draco when she managed to restore her parents' memories and for that reason almost two months later she had not contacted the blonde. She knew from Harry who exchanged letters with the Slytherin that the blonde himself had decided to move to France with his mother, but she intended to return to England to take the NIEMS so that was her term. She had until September to find a way to "fix" her parents and so when the blonde returned she would not let him escape!

And so the brunette had plunged into the books to discover a counter spell so much that she barely noticed it when the brown owl entered through the large window of the Black mansion's library. However, she barely had time to open the letter that had fallen in front of her in a particularly large volume of potions to recover what had been lost when Harry came running in holding a letter similar to the one she had received.

\- We need to visit Draco! - Said the desperate brunette scaring the girl who got up.

\- Did something happen?

\- He's in bad shape. Your father asked you to visit him immediately, he fears that he will not survive if he doesn’t—

\- Dad? - Asked Hermione confused without understanding the despair of Harry who spoke everything so fast that he practically ran over his own words. - But Lucius was convicted ... he received the kiss from the Dementor.

\- Lucius was not his father. So he needed to go to France.

\- What? What do you know, Harry Potter? - Asked to remember the spell that the friend had done to return the blonde's wand. Harry had called Draco Draco D’Fay Bauffremont and not Malfoy, she hadn’t paid much attention, but now that she knew Lucius Malfoy wasn’t the wizard’s father… D’Fay Bauffremont must be his real father’s last name!

\- Listen, Hermione ... Many things happened that day at the Mansion, but I can't explain everything to you now, he may not have time.

\- Day at the mansion? What does this have to do!? - She insisted confused and Hermione hated being confused.

\- Please, Mi! - Said Harry pleadingly. - He needs you and I know you already made your decision, but that ridiculous condition of healing your parents before going after him is imposed.

Hermione would have been offended if Harry's tone hadn't been so scared.

\- I'll pack my things, but how do you expect to go to France so fast?

\- His father sent me an emergency portkey!

This information really scared Hermione, after all, urgent port keys were only allowed in the rarest cases. With agility they were soon in

French territory, more precisely on the fifth island Lerin, pressing the bell of the D’Fay. Olivier answered the door and the smile of relief did not go unnoticed by Hermione and Harry when the older wizard invited them inside. The brunette who had not had time to read the letter she had received, was really lost, however she paid little attention to this when she saw the man who was clearly Draco's father.

\- Good afternoon sir…

\- D’Fay. I thank you for coming so quickly, but I'm afraid I don't have much time for presentations. Draco's birthday is tomorrow ...

\- Does he have anything? Asked Hermione without hiding her concern, which Olivier noted with relief. Sighing deeply, he knew that there was a chance that his son could survive after all the young witch really cared.

An ominous scream was heard from upstairs, and Olivier learned that his son's body continued to give in from the pain of rejection.

\- We do not have much time. I know what I'm going to tell you and ask for sounds crazy, but it's Draco's only chance to survive. - He spoke pleadingly while leading the guests inside.

\- What does he has?

\- We are half-veelas, and you are his companion. - Olivier said.

\- He saved you that day at the Mansion for that. - Narcissa intervened from the stairs.

Hermione was startled by the condition of the beautiful and elegant witch even though she was not as thin and wounded as in the war the shadow of fear that darkened the blonde's aristocratic features spoke volumes about her son's serious condition.

\- And why is he dying? - He insisted as he climbed the stairs scared.

\- Do you know how companionship works? - It was Narcissa who took the questions and explanations, after all she understood better what it was like to be in Hermione's position as the companion of a veela.

\- A little, but I know we don't have time for great information.

\- He refused to tell you about it. - Olivier spoke without hiding the disapproval in his voice. - He thinks it would be too much to ask you that ... To ask you to be his after all he did. He would rather die than be rejected, but my last hope is you, Miss Granger! I just met my son, I can't lose him now, but I will understand if you don't feel anything for ...

Hermione abandoned Olivier talking to herself, when she reached the second floor and heard yet another of Draco's painful cries. Running following the sound of pain, he soon discovered the Slytherin's room. She was surprised by the amount of bookshelves in the room, but she couldn't pay any attention not when Draco rolled over in the bed, clearly ruined in pain.

\- Why didn't you tell me? - Hermione was directly startled by touching the cold face of the boy who opened his eyes completely black for her. It wasn't the eyes or the fangs that scared her, but seeing the wizard's beautiful features twisted with pain and suffering.

\- Is not real…

\- Why didn't you tell me? She held his face, locking her eyes with his. - How could you make a decision for me?

\- Her .. - He could barely speak, having a coughing fit with blood. His body acted automatically, ignoring his rationality.

Hermione quickly folded up her shirt sleeve, cutting off her left arm with a wave of her wand. When the blood shone out of the wound on her wrist, she forced her arm at the level of Draco's mouth, who upon sensing her perfume acted instinctively by digging her fangs into the witch's skin. Hermione gasped in pain as she felt the poison spread through her body, but rejoicing to see that Draco and his Veela magic reacted immediately to his blood improving the boy's appearance.

Olivier, Narcissa and Harry sneaked into the room, sighing with relief when they saw the blonde sit on the bed still biting Hermione's wrist. When he released her, the three left as quietly as they had entered, giving the couple privacy.

\- Why did it? You have no idea of the consequences, Granger! - Draco was angry thinking it was out of pity that she had forced him to mark her.

\- I did it because I love you! Just as I hope you like me. That's your answer! I had planned to tell you when you, your inconsequential idiot, came back to England to do the NIEMS! Don't you dare die because you're mine and I won't let you get away so easily! - She replied with equal anger pulling him for a kiss.

Draco had just been saved from death and had his mate not only declaring himself to him but claiming him. When she realized he already had his mouth glued to hers, kissing her willingly. Hermione was intoxicated with the boy, giving herself totally to him, sighing when feeling the fangs on his neck again, but it came back to reality when remembering the boy's condition.

\- I didn't mean to force you into anything, Hermione. - He spoke when she broke the kiss and sat in the chair that was previously occupied by Narcissa when her mother changed the cold compresses. - I knew I didn't have much time, but ... Understand my side. Just coming to you in court, to say goodbye made you nervous thinking that I would force an answer. I couldn't tell you about my deadline, I didn't want to pressure you.

\- There's no excuse! Damn it Draco, if you had told me I would have given you my answer the day I made up my mind! Yes, I needed that time, but if Harry hadn't dragged me here I would have waited until September to tell you! - Tears shone in the girl's eyes when she with horror realized the tragedy that everything could have turned. Sniffling, she recovered by speaking again, fondly caressing the pale face of the wizard she loved. - What matters is that you are better now.

-Hermione… - Draco approached again, thirsty to taste his lips again, but was stopped by the girl.

\- We'll have plenty of time for that later, but now you need a shower. - Laughed, despite having her lips tingle for another breathtaking kiss, she saw how Draco was completely destroyed.

\- Can you come with me? - His dark eyes betrayed his charm, only receiving a pillow in his face in response.

\- I won't even bother to answer. - She said pertinent, thinking that Draco was already recovered if he was making brazen jokes.

"So can you at least wait for me here?" I was away from you for a long time and if you go down now they will bombard you with questions and information that I should be the one to tell you.

\- You convinced me, I wait for you.

Draco locked himself in the bathroom and Hermione allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief, drying the last tears of despair and fright that insisted on accumulating in her eyes when she imagined what would have happened if the two were still apart. With another sigh of relief, the brunette allowed herself to examine the room more closely. It was definitely simpler than she thought Draco Malf- D'Fay Bauffremont's room would be, corrected herself, of course the room was perfectly organized and so she couldn't help getting rid of the torn and dirty bedding replacing it for news that with a wave of the wand floated from the wardrobe and lined the furniture.

While she listened to the sound of the water, she took the opportunity to analyze the different titles that occupied the bookshelf of… Boyfriend? What were she and Draco? Hermione knew that the tagging, which had forced Draco to perform, had a much deeper meaning than just dating or something in the Veela community. Millions of thoughts went through his mind while he waited. What would become of them now? She knew she hadn't done it out of pity, but something in the back of her mind said there were many consequences involved in the fact that she offered her blood to the wizard. In the midst of those thoughts she saw the bathroom door open, with Draco coming out with nothing less than a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, his chest and hair wet.

\- MALFOY!

\- D’fay .. My last name is actually D’Fay Bauffremont. I ended up forgetting to take the clothes to the bathroom. Please don't fight with me.

\- I'm not going to fight, it's just ... It surprised me when you left like that! You know we are not close enough for that and ... - He started chattering with embarrassment and as soon as he realized he was analyzing the blonde's body with something more than concern, he turned and closed his eyes, feeling the heat of shame rising up his neck .

Draco tried to get dressed as quickly as possible, stealing a peck from the girl when he was properly dressed, surprising her.

\- We need to talk. - He seriously announced sitting on the bed made and pulling the girl by the hands until she was sitting next to him ..

\- You're a Veela. A half-breed. - Hermione started when she saw the indecision in Draco's gray eyes, she knew he had no idea where to start.

\- Yes. And you are my companion. As I hadn’t explained the consequences of the brand to you before, I was annoyed that I had acted so inconsiderately.

\- You were dying! What did you expect me to do ?!

\- I have another day and a half before my birthday, I wouldn't die until then. You could have waited a little longer before committing yourself!

\- With what?

\- I we…. When you offered me your arm, your blood and allowed me to mark you, well, we ... Well, we had a blood marriage according to Veela magic. It means that you are entirely mine and I am entirely yours. I can't live apart from you anymore, and I will certainly die if you reject me and choose Weasley. I am totally and completely dependent on you that is why the marking is so serious, it intertwines my magic and everything I am to you.

Hermione's eyes were wide. Had you married according to Veela magic !? What if it didn't work?

\- Please don't freak out, please don't freak out ... - Draco spoke softly and quickly, begging her not to reject him.

\- I like you Draco ... I'm not going to freak out, it's just that I expected to be with you first, date and not get married right away. - laughed

\- Me too, but you didn't give me much choice when you stuck your bleeding arm in my mouth. Besides, it took you a long time to give me an answer ...

\- You who took a long time to show interest!

\- Wanted me to declare myself with every war going on? You would have rejected me right away!

\- And running away with me was the most sensible? - Hermione asked amused now that much of the confused memories she had of the night at the Malfoys' house made sense.

"You would have died if you stayed at the mansion ..." whispered the blonde softly. - Or even me. I couldn't let that happen.

\- And ... What happens now?

\- We have two alternatives: We consummate our union ... - He spoke embarrassed. - Or do you promise to think about our ... situation without leaving me so that, well ... we see what happens. I guess?

To Draco's surprise, Hermione bent and kissed his mouth, leaving him with no actions.

\- Are you really going to choose the first option?

\- What? No! - He replied in an embarrassed squeak. - It's just that I imagined for as long as it would be ... I wanted to kiss you again. - Confessed blushing. - I will not reject you or anything, but ... consummate ...

Draco smiled, bending over the girl and capturing her lips again, in a calm kiss. "Time" Hermione always needed time, but he would give all the time in the world to his mate. He was finally feeling the soft texture of the witch's mouth as he ran his fingers through the rebellious curls that fascinated him so much. It had been worth every second of waiting, although I would have preferred to have done it long before. When he realized, the two were lying on the bed, with him on top of her. Afraid of being kicked in the low parts by the boldness, Draco turned around lying side by side without breaking the kiss. With his ears open, he could hear when footsteps approached down the corridor.

The door was closed, so he assumed they wouldn't open it, but he saw that it was wrong when the door was ajar, so that whoever was on the other side was greeted by the sight of the exact moment that Hermione bent over the blonde's body. , intensifying the kiss, staying on top ignoring all the initial embarrassment. She wanted him and she would have him, after all they were already married in Veela terms, why not consummate?

Completely surrendered to his mate, Draco forgot about the outside world, only interested in how it was possible to merge his mouth with his girlfriend's, pulling his body closer. Their backs were glued together, with their intimacies pressing furiously. It had been so long since he had sex the last time ... With all the advancement of the war and his appointment, he had lost interest in trying to get under the girls' uniform - but that didn't mean that his pants were already moving frequently until that moment. Draco had only had sex twice in his nearly eighteen years, he was confident about that, but what about Hermione? A wave of restlessness and jealousy

it went up his chest, up to his throat, making him growl in anger.

It was hypocritical for him to have sex but to be irritated by the supposition of his partner to have done the same.

Hermione knew exactly what she was doing - she had slept with Viktor Krum once before the war broke out - and tested her limits. She knew that if her boyfriend squeezed her thighs tightly it would be her undoing - and as soon as he did, she jumped out of her lap, rising from the bed and going to the opposite corner of the room.

-Hermione? Did something happen? Draco's mouth was swollen.

-We can not do that.

Draco was stunned, unsure what to do or say. What was she specifically referring to?

-I thought we agreed that I would think… ..

-No, we can't have sex. At least not now.

-And why not? You seemed to be in good spirits three seconds ago.

-Your parents are here, Draco! And they certainly know what we're doing now. Isn't it uncomfortable for you?

-If they don't care ... - He shrugged.

-But, I yes. Listen, can you wait until September? You go to the ministry to provide the NIEM’s with us and then spend the night with me at Harry’s house. It is easier to deal with him alone than with his parents here….

-I wait as long as you want…. - Draco whispered, getting up from the bed and going towards his girlfriend, giving a kiss on her forehead. - I love you.

Harry was surprised and satisfied with the progress of his friends. He thought that Hermione might be having a fit with the veela “marriage” issue that Mr. D’Fay and Narcissa had explained to him while her friend was with Draco, but apparently she was quite happy and excited.

\- Are they alive? - Olivier joked, seeing the brunette's expression.

\- And swallowing in a way that I don't even know how they can breathe.

\- I said they were fine, Potter. - The oldest continued, relieved that his son's companion had accepted him and that yes they would really be all right.


End file.
